


Фирменный «Двадцатый Век»

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 85 years, Grand Central to the Grand Canyon, M/M, Telepathy, Trains, reality is full of elbows, what are we to each other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Спал ли Стив, пока лежал подо льдами? Что делал Баки во время заморозок? Какие еще возможности есть у сыворотки? А что там, дальше, за «самым концом»?





	Фирменный «Двадцатый Век»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [20th Century Limited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719176) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Часть первая.**

– Стив?

– Стив?

– Стив?

– Стив, это ты?

– Стив, где ты?

– Стив, мы что, умерли?

***

– А как закончим, проведем тесты, – сказал доктор Эрскин, помахав рукой поверх стакана со шнапсом. – Здоровье, выносливость, особые возможности – всякое такое. Мы ожидаем от сыворотки конкретных результатов, хотя, конечно, может случиться и неожиданное... – Он, сияя обнадеживающей улыбкой, смотрел на Стива, а тот вновь ощущал, как внутренности сплетаются в тугой клубок. – Думаю, все пройдет хорошо. Я все так здорово придумал – если позволительно так говорить о собственной разработке. И Бог хочет, чтобы сыворотка сработала, так что мы еще успеем переломить ход этой войны. – Доктор Эрксин на секунду задумался, а затем добавил: – И, скорее всего, я получу Нобелевскую премию, но это так, второстепенная, незначительная деталь.

***

– Стив? Стив..?

– Б… Баки, – прошептал Стив, хотя и не рассчитывал, что тот услышит – слишком далеко, слишком холодно.

– Стив! Стив, где ты? – теперь в голосе Баки звучала паника, но у Стива не было сил ответить ему, так что он просто закрыл глаза и постарался передать изображение: «Валькирия», пикирующая вниз, крушение, куски льда, разлетающиеся вокруг него, лобовое стекло в трещинах, поднимающаяся вода – медленное, ужасающе медленное погружение. Глаза Стива наполнились слезами, и он постарался зажмуриться, загнать их обратно; невыносимое давление, все сковывающий лед.

– Господи. – Баки был явно напуган. – Господи боже мой. Держись… Стив, держись! 

Слезы все-таки пролились, Стив чувствовал это. Баки любил его и сделал бы все, чтобы спасти, хотя и был мертв – а теперь умирал и сам Стив, и ничего нельзя было поделать.

***

– Оставьте его в покое! – Теперь это была Пегги. – Дайте же ему… Уберите от него свои проклятые руки!

– Все в порядке, – пробормотал Стив, позволяя поднять себя с мостовой и перетащить в машину скорой помощи. Сотрудники военной полиции в шлемах и резиновых перчатках выглядели почти как марсиане. Ему пришлось наклонить голову, забираясь в машину – и почему эти дверные проемы такие низкие?

Пегги забралась вслед за ним, а затем обернулась, потому что один из сотрудников полиции все еще выговаривал ей:  
– Агент Картер, это грубое нарушение протокола: он не был подготовлен к контакту с гражданскими! Он может оказаться опасным для них, или, наоборот, сам окажется восприимчив к…

– Восприимчив? – Пегги была в ярости, она посмотрела на силовика сверху вниз, используя высоту кузова скорой помощи как преимущество. – Это просто смешно. – Она повернулась к Стиву и отрывисто спросила: – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Нормально, – немедленно отозвался он. – Мэм. Агент Кар…

– Он в порядке, – проинформировала Пегги силовика. – Что показательно для человека, который только что пробежал пять километров и захватил подводную лодку. Ой, да, дело же как раз в этом… – Она тяжело опустилась на покрытое красным кожзаменителем сиденье, расположенное вплотную к носилкам, и добавила, раздраженно отводя со лба каштановые завитки волос: – Так, если мы едем, то поехали. 

И военный, сглотнув, кивнул и с шумом захлопнул заднюю дверь скорой.

– Я… пытался его поймать, – сказал Стив. – В смысле, я поймал его, он просто… он…

– Ты все сделал правильно, – тихо ответила Пегги. – И он заслуживал смерти. Абрахам Эрскин был хорошим человеком. – Она посмотрела на Стива. – Я сожалею о работе, которую он не успел завершить, но еще больше сожалею о прекрасном человеке, которого мы потеряли.

– Угу, – сказал Стив. – Да, я тоже.

***

В темноте Стив слышал слабые звуки: щелк, щелк, щелк… словно металл вгрызался в лед. Невозможно. Это было… Перед его мысленным взором предстала «Валькирия», то, как ее покореженный корпус медленно оседает под лед. Он вспомнил ледяное давление в спину, как холодная вода обступила его, как пальцы замерзли первыми. Толстый, белый, захватывающий все на своем пути лед – но как же так получилось, что он все еще жив? Здесь... должен же быть воздух... И внезапно он представил себя в ледяной капсуле, в гробу с толстыми стенами, но... здесь должен быть воздух... Он открыл глаза – и да, между его лицом и льдом была пара сантиметров пространства. Он даже смог пошевелить пальцами. Он ощущал холодную, жесткую, гладкую на ощупь и скользкую поверхность стен вокруг – а затем появился свет.

Он проходил сквозь лед. И все стало полупрозрачным, заиндевевшем по краям, но Стив все еще мог видеть тени, скользящие где-то далеко, движение – и он стиснул зубы и напрягся, изо всех сил пытаясь раскачаться, толкнуться сильнее, как-то разбить то, что его окружало; но он был надежно заперт, и у него оставалось всего несколько сантиметров пространства в любую сторону, он едва мог двигаться; когда он использует весь воздух, то не сможет дышать. Он все равно извивался и крутился, чувствуя, как паника затопляет его, все еще надеясь сломать хоть что-то – теперь, когда он видел, где выход; адреналин переполнял его, он чувствовал этот привкус во рту: металлический, даже медный вкус надежды. Баки… Баки был здесь… невероятно, но…

Где-то вдалеке виднелась темная фигура и доносился стук кирки. Кусочки льда падали ему на лицо, жалящие и острые.

***

Когда Стив вернулся в лабораторию, у него взяли кровь и мочу на анализы вместе с прядями волос и обрезками ногтей. На какое-то время его поместили в изолятор, решив, что его лихорадит, пока не догадались заглянуть в заметки доктора Эрскина, где нашлось примечание, что базовая температура тела Стива должна повыситься примерно до тридцати восьми с половиной градусов – так оно и случилось. Оказалось, он может пробежать больше полутора километров за минуту и не напрягаясь поднять четыреста пятьдесят килограммов – а может, и больше, просто этот вес оказался единственным, что был у них под рукой. Частота его сердечных сокращений в покое не поднималась выше двадцати ударов в минуту. Доктора смотрели на него, ничего не понимая.

Затем были другие тесты, еще более странные. Солидного вида дама в очках и в белом врачебном халате отвела его в комнату и уселась напротив с колодой игральных карт.  
– Кункен? – бодро спросил Стив. – Или я еще неплохо играю в безик.

Женщина коротко и снисходительно улыбнулась, а затем выложила перед собой пять карт в ряд, картинками вниз.

– Это карты Зенера*, – пояснила она.

Стив нахмурился. 

– Я не умею играть в Зенер, – сказал он. – Как вообще в это?.. 

– Это не… – Между бровями женщины пролегла маленькая складка. – Солдат, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы полностью сфокусировались на картах, – сказала она и постучала по первой в ряду карте. – Сконцентрируйтесь.

Стив понятия не имел, что вообще происходит, но напряженно уставился на карту. Она была прямоугольной. Со скругленными углами. Бело-красным узором на обороте. 

– А теперь закройте глаза, – сказала она, и Стив так и сделал. – Представьте карту перед мысленным взором, – добавила она. – Видите ее?

– Да, – ответил Стив.

– Опишите, – нетерпеливо приказала она.

– Красная, – услужливо описал Стив. – И немного белого…

– Нет, я имела ввиду… оборот. Можете описать, как выглядит карта с другой стороны? – попросила она.

Стив открыл глаза – наверное, ему послышалось. 

– С другой стороны?

– Да, – подтвердила она.

– Другая сторона повернута к столу, – пояснил он, а женщина кивнула. Он снова уставился на карту; может быть, они были прозрачными или типа того? Или, возможно, колода была из тех, для фокусов, с пометками и подсказками, упрятанными в рисунок на обороте?

В конце концов он снова посмотрел на женщину:  
– Без понятия.

– Просто попытайтесь, – сказала она. – Угадайте.

Он смотрел прямо перед собой и в голове его было пусто. 

– Девятка треф? – наконец предположил он, но уже произнося это, понял, что не такого ответа она ждала. Так и оказалось – на перевернутой карте змеились три волнообразных линии.

– О, – сказал Стив, нахмурившись.

Он попытался угадать, что было на остальных картах, но провалился и там, а затем она провела другой эксперимент: сказала, что кто-то рядом с ними думает об одной из этих карт – может ли он угадать, о какой. И он не смог, хотя и знал теперь, как выглядит каждая из пяти карт Зенера; леди-доктор пояснила ему, смиренно вздохнув, что угадыватель из него никудышный: его результат был даже ниже среднестатистического.

Перед последним экспериментом она выдала ему пару игральных кубиков.

– Попробуйте выбросить семерку, – попросила она.

Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
– Здесь бы пригодился мой друг Баки.

– Просто сфокусируйтесь, – сказала она. – Смотрите на кубики. Представьте, как они падают – и ложатся семеркой вверх. 

И он так и сделал, он старался, но когда кубики наконец остановились, оказалось, что выпала всего лишь четверка.

Он попробовал еще пару раз, а затем доктор тяжело вздохнула и сказала:  
– Достаточно, – и что-то записала в своем блокноте. – Все в порядке, Роджерс, – она смотрела так, словно пыталась успокоить его. – В любом случае, вероятность была очень незначительной.

– Вероятность чего? – спросил Стив, окончательно смущенный.

– ЭЧ. Экстрасенсорной чувствительности, – пояснила она, – так же известной как «шестое чувство».

– В смысле – возможность читать мысли? – спросил Стив, напряженно удерживая на лице нейтральное выражение. Она не ответила.

– Ну, – позже сказала ему Пегги – она сидела, закинув ноги на стол и быстро просматривая заметки в блокноте; Стив старался слишком уж откровенно не пялиться на тонкий кожаный ремешок туфли, туго затянутый на ее лодыжке. – Никаких признаков ЭЧ или ясновидения, никакого телекинеза или телепатии. – Она с улыбкой отложила блокнот в сторону.

У него было чувство, что с ней можно играть в открытую:  
– А вы на самом деле ожидали…

Она восприняла его вопрос серьезно – легко сняла ноги со стола и посмотрела в упор. 

– Доктор Эрскин думал, что подобное возможно, – ответила она. – Ваши мозговые волны изменились; вы в буквальном смысле начали думать на другой частоте, чем все остальные люди. А это может означать усиление мозговой активности – не только обостренное восприятие, но и более высокую скорость мышления... Мы даже представить себе не можем, что еще там может быть. – Она улыбнулась ему, а затем вскинула бровь. – Должна признаться, я рада, что тесты не выявили ничего странного. Если бы вы вдобавок ко всему еще и мысли могли читать, было бы жутковато.

– Могу себе представить, – содрогнулся Стив.

Она смотрела на него не отрываясь; она выглядела такой хорошенькой. 

– Вы знаете, о чем я сейчас думаю? – слегка покраснев, спросила она.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, и, наверное впервые, он немного расстроился по этому поводу.

*Карты Зе́нера, Зенеровские карты – колода карт с пятью повторяющимися рисунками (круг, плюс, три волнистые линии, квадрат, пятиконечная звезда), предложенная в 1930-х годах психологом Карлом Зенером для изучения паранормальных способностей человека, например ясновидения.

***

Лед падал ему на лицо большими кусками, крошился и трескался вокруг него. Темная фигура застыла прямо над ним, а затем появилась дыра и белый свет потоком хлынул в нее – появилось металлическое острие, потом рука, а затем лицо, глаза, напряженно всматривающиеся вниз – это был Баки. Невероятно.

– Стив, – Баки запыхался, – какого хрена здесь произошло?

– Не знаю, – только и смог ответить Стив. – Не знаю, не знаю.

***

– Ну, мне никакая ЭЧ не нужна, чтобы понять, о чем он думает, – сказал Стив, заставляя себя улыбнуться Пегги после того, как полковник Филлипс наконец ушел. – «Ты эксперимент. И тебя одного – не достаточно».

– Он так же убит горем из-за смерти доктора Эрскина, как и все мы, – сказала Пегги. – Просто вот так он с этим справляется. Но он не прав, ты сам знаешь, – серьезно добавила она. – Даже один человек может сделать очень много…

– Она права, – перебил ее сенатор Бранд. – При всем моем уважении к полковнику, – продолжил он, – нельзя взять такого солдата, как ты, символ надежды и американского научного гения, и запереть в лаборатории. Хочешь послужить своей стране, сынок? – И еще до того, как Стив понял, во что ввязался, он обнаружил себя в портновском квартале, стоящим на подиуме с вытянутыми руками, а крошечный усатый портной ползал вокруг него, подкалывая ткань булавками, до того зажатыми между губ. Затем Бранд отвел его в репетиционный зал в центре города, где на сцене толпились девушки в гимнастических купальниках и туфлях для степа. Они только что закончили прослушивание в труппу девушек-танцорок, для какого-то шоу, какого-то…

– Нет, – сказал, оборачиваясь, Стив, – пожалуйста, вы не понимаете. 

Но режиссер, мистер Декстер, лишь ответил:  
– Стив, все будет хо-ро-шо. Мы знаем, что ты – не танцор. Тебе и нужно-то всего будет – выйти на сцену, поразить мишень и сказать что надо по роли.

– Я не запомню роль, – сказал Стив.

– Запомнишь, – пообещал мистер Декстер.

– Не запомню, – настаивал Стив.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – сказал мистер Декстер, а затем сгреб Стива за плечи. – Мы напишем их специально для тебя, Стив. Малыш. Мы же поработаем вместе, да? И к концу тура ты будешь держаться на сцене как профи.

***

Стиву потребовалось немало времени, прежде чем он смог открыть глаза и увидеть бескрайнюю пустыню вокруг, бесконечный белый цвет, слегка оттененный розовыми и синими небесными отсветами. Он все еще висел на Баки: тот был таким теплым, а грудь его вздымалась при каждом вдохе под синей тканью куртки, которая была на нем в момент смертельного падения. Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на него, а затем протянул руку и коснулся щеки онемевшими пальцами.

– Баки, ты же умер, – сказал Стив.

– Кто бы говорил, – ответил Баки, нахмурившись.

– Нет, ну правда, – настаивал Стив. – Это же невозможно. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это невозможно?

– Не знаю, может быть, – раздраженно ответил Баки – и не так ли Баки всегда себя и вел, когда чего-то не понимал? Стив уставился на него. – В смысле, ты меня пытаешься в этом убедить, – спросил Баки, – или?..

– Нет, – ответил Стив, – но раз уж я разговариваю с галлюцинацией, хотелось хотя бы это понимать.

– Я не галлюцинация. Не думаю, – добавил Баки, но он с подозрением поглядывал на пустынный пейзаж и темную дыру, которую проделал во льду. – Но все это… в смысле, это же странно, да?

– Да, странно. Все не по-настоящему. Или… – Свет. Движение вверх. Баки. – Баки, думаешь, мы в загробном мире?

– Буду чертовски разочарован, если это так, – ответил Баки.

Стив провел руками по плечам Баки, вниз к кистям рук, затем сжал, дожидаясь, пока придет осознание его реальности, этого весомого присутствия, что Баки всегда приносил с собой. 

– Баки, откуда ты пришел? Ты упал с поезда, ты… – И боль потери снова захлестнула его с головой. 

Он обхватил голову Баки руками и потянулся к его губам, прижимаясь, желая почувствовать его всеми возможными способами. Губы Баки были такими знакомыми, слегка потрескавшимися – если он и был галлюцинацией, то чертовски реальной. Баки с охотой поцеловал его, а затем отстранился и посмотрел на него с недоумением.

– Я… не умер, – сказал он, а затем поднял руки и с силой прижал к вискам – так, словно голова у него болела и эта боль убивала его. – Не умер. Я упал, но…

– Нет, – сказал Стив, отстранившись и помотав головой. Все это только кажется. Он подо льдом, он умирает и это – предсмертное видение. – Это сбывшаяся мечта, – сказал он Баки. – Я захотел, чтобы ты оказался здесь – мне хотелось, чтобы было так – а значит, на самом деле такого произойти не могло…

– Да уж, интересное рассуждение, – сказал Баки, – но…

– Ничего этого нет! – настаивал Стив, теперь в его голосе звучало отчаяние. – Прекрати уже спорить с…

– Может, просто заткнешься? – заорал в ответ Баки, слегка краснея. – Это чертов загробный мир, и ты все равно не можешь помолчать? Я не умер! Да, я был ранен, но… – Лицо Баки разом напряглось, желваки заходили на челюсти. – Они нашли меня. Русские, – добавил он. – Какое-то их подразделение. – И Стив заморгал, потому что если происходящие и было галлюцинацией, его воображение было невероятно богатым; совершенно точно он не ожидал, что Баки скажет что-то подобное. А тот лишь быстро кивнул и скривился. – Угу, – продолжил он. – Они отнести меня в какую-то больницу или вроде того… в смысле, я думаю, что это была больница. Я то приходил в себя, то снова проваливался в… – Он раздраженно помахал рукой. – Просыпался и засыпал. Все как-то расплывается. Лишь вспышки и… снова вспышки.

– Но, Баки, как ты, черт побери, оказался здесь? – спросил, озираясь, Стив. Они были одни в ледяной тундре.

– Без понятия, – потерянно отозвался Баки. – Думаю… услышал, как ты зовешь. И пришел.

***

Буффало. Милуоки. Чикаго. Филадельфия. Он выучил роль, и хотя еще недавно он был парнем, который и парой слов не перемолвился ни с одной женщиной кроме матери, теперь внезапно сам стал считаться кем-то вроде девушки – просто потому что окружавшие его девчонки, все тридцать шесть штук, решили, что раз их много, а он один, следует официально признать его неприкосновенным. И это пришлось весьма кстати, потому что все они частенько сбивались в кучу за кулисами, эдаким переплетением мозолистых ног, грязных чулок и сигаретного дыма. Стив обнаружил, что если сидеть себе тихонько в углу, давая девчонкам возможность болтать без оглядки, многие из них рассказывали довольно забавные истории и играли в карты так же хорошо, как, например, Баки. Кончилось тем, что однажды он в пух и прах проигрался в безик и его недельный заработок перекочевал в руки Сью Голсуори, которая оказалась тем еще карточным шулером. Другие девчонки учили его правильно накладывать макияж, делать растяжку до и после выступлений, а еще – бороться со натертостями, причиной которых были швы их плохо пошитых костюмов.

В перерывах между выступлениями он снимался в коротких фильмах для военного ведомства – студии «Астория», где ему приходилось как минимум притворяться сражающимся на передовой; он, наверное, был единственным солдатом союзников, которому посчастливилось вторгнуться не только в Рим, но и в Токио с Берлином. Вместе с еще парой девушек ему довелось отыграть в сокращенной версии их основного шоу в «Голливудской столовой», где он познакомился с Таллулой Бэнкхед и Ритой Хейворт, получил поцелуй от Джипси Розы Ли – на сцене и под громовые аплодисменты восторженной толпы, выкурил первую – и единственную своей жизни – сигарету, когда Кэтрин Хепберн, курившая у служебного выхода на Сорок четвертой улице, предложила ему одну из пачки: предложи она ему яд, он и его принял бы с радостью, просто чтобы занять чем-то ходуном ходящие руки.

Он целовал младенцев, позировал на фотографиях с политиками и пожимал руки добровольцам в призывном центре на Таймс Сквер – и почувствовал настоящее облегчение, когда сенатор Бранд сказал, что теперь они повезут свое шоу в Европу – казалось, они станут на шаг ближе к войскам, к настоящей войне. Их быстро погрузили на корабль и доставили в Англию, где они тут же показали свое шоу американским солдатам, стоящим лагерями под Суонси, Бристолем, Истлеем и Саутгемптоном. Они показывали второе из трех запланированных в Лондоне шоу, когда Стив, дожидавшийся своей очереди за красной бархатной портьерой, почувствовал, как на него накатывает дурнота. Его прошибло холодным липким потом, и он дернулся, отступая назад, в боковой проход, пока не прижался спиной к стене, где смог поднять руки к голове, которая трещала так, словно могла расколоться в любой момент от жуткого крика – господи боже мой! – крика, который не был его.

– Стив? – Рядом с ним оказалась Джин, она схватила его за руку и сказала: – Стив, ты в порядке? – Но не успела она закончить, как он осел вниз, радуясь, что пол оказался таким надежным и ровным – потому что мир вокруг кружился, отклоняясь от своей оси, и он отстраненно думал, что вот сейчас его еще и вывернет прямо на видавшие виды серебристые туфли Джин. – Господи, – пробормотала она где-то над ним. – Быстро, давайте, пошевеливайтесь! Помогите мне его поднять! 

И люди засуетились вокруг него, и кто-то наконец стащил с него шлем; позже он узнал, что Глории пришлось три раза пройтись колесом с выходом на шпагат, с флагами в обеих руках, лишь бы его отсутствие осталось незамеченным.

Но это было потом, а пока какие-то люди подхватили его, подняли и оттащили на койку в гримерке; кто-то вытер ему пот с лица и прижал мокрое полотенце к пылающему лбу. Вопли в голове постепенно стихали, а затем и вовсе прекратились, но Стив все еще изо всех сил сражался с тошнотой: в носу его засел зловонный запах смерти. Но было похоже, что самое страшное уже позади; как минимум, он снова мог дышать. И мир перестал вращаться. Он попытался сесть.

– Найдите врача, – сказал кто-то за его спиной. – И побыстрее.

Но к тому моменту, как прибыл доктор, Стив уже окончательно пришел в себя. Ему просто стало нехорошо, объяснил он. Может, мало съел за завтраком. У него же такой быстрый обмен веществ, сказал он доктору – просто потому, что был уверен: любые истории, в которых присутствуют голоса в голове, доставят его прямиком в военный госпиталь, подальше от настоящей войны.

***

– Должно быть, мы оба мертвы, – наконец сказал Стив; это выглядело как единственное разумное объяснение. – И это, – он помахал рукой между ними, – как раз то, что случается после.

– Ты на самом деле разбился на самолете? – спросил Баки.

– Угу, – подтвердил Стив.

– И какого черта тебя вообще занесло в самолет? И тебя что, подбили, или там…

– Нет, не подбили; я специально его разбил, – признался Стив, и Баки посмотрел на него настолько сердито, что он поспешил добавить: – Он был набит бомбами! Атомными бомбами, Баки, нацеленными на Нью-Йорк! Я собирался опуститься где-нибудь в Арктике, увезти это все подальше от…

– Минутку, – перебил его Баки. – Хочешь сказать – это реальное место?

– Угу, – ответил Стив, озираясь; вокруг была Арктика, и выглядела она точно так же, как и сквозь лобовое стекло самолета. Именно это было последним – как он тогда думал, – что он видел в своей жизни, так что он уж постарался все как следует рассмотреть: острые углы и гладкую поверхность льдов, переливы света.

– Все вокруг настоящее, – повторил Баки, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Угу, – снова согласился Стив. – Именно тут я и упал. Где-то за полярным кругом. 

На лице Баки появилось задумчивое выражение.

– А я был в госпитале, – медленно проговорил он. – И даже двинуться не мог. Мои руки и ноги были… переломаны. – Он посмотрел на Стива, и в его глазах застыл настоящий страх. – Я здесь не по-настоящему, да?

– Угу, думаю, что да, – согласился Стив, стараясь справиться с накатившим ужасом. Баки не было среди живых, не могло быть среди живых; Стив бы знал, если бы он выжил. Он помнил, как цеплялся за поезд, чувствуя как особое место, тот радиоприемник в его голове, что всегда был настроен на волну Баки, молчит: внезапно, ужасно, мертвенно тихо. Осталось лишь невыносимое одиночество и пустота внутри.

– Значит, я или в госпитале, или мертв, но я точно не здесь, – сказал Баки. – А ты…

Они оба разом посмотрели на дыру, темнеющую во льду.

– А я там, – кивнул Стив. – Все еще подо льдами.

***

Второй приступ случился на Сицилии, в лагере, полном солдат, призванных заменить тех, кто только что был переправлен на континент. Они немного изменили шоу, и Стив сильно нервничал по этому поводу. Их основная аудитория теперь состояла из одних военных – его ровесников, совсем зеленых американцев, однополчан – хотя, конечно, последнее и было притянуто за уши: его настоящие однополчане танцевали на сцене позади него в красно-синих плиссированных юбках. Он едва успел зайти за кулисы и стянуть шлем, чтобы пригубить воду из бутылки, когда боль сшибла его с ног: он запнулся, вскинул руки, стискивая голову – череп словно раскалывался надвое (иглы, господи боже, вся эта боль и крики!). И какая-то часть его мозга, все еще способная соображать, заставила его рвануться вперед, за шторку, заменяющую дверь, в кладовую, где он рухнул на сундук с костюмами: _пусть это закончится, пусть это закончится, пусть это..._

Он лежал там, потерянный, с кружащейся головой и думал: а если после всего, что с ним сделали, он медленно сходит с ума? Вопли в голове точно были не его, но ( _иглы, зажимы_ ) боль была настолько знакомой: иглы впивались в кости, так мучительно медленно. Он словно снова был в машине, под воздействием «вита-лучей» – кричал, пока иглы прошивали тело – ведь это же был его голос? Был ли это... Но тут мир перевернулся, разваливаясь на части, разлетаясь осколками; его сознание словно взорвалось, отрываясь, отдаляясь от крошечной, перепуганной части, что все еще оставалась им самим. Он потянулся к ней – и вокруг была лишь пустота; он сам был пустотой, он умирал.  
Боль прекратилась так же резко, как и началась. Стив пошевелился, тяжело дыша, словно раненное животное, думая, что, наверное, стоит позволить им забрать его обратно в лабораторию, провести парочку-другую тестов. Может, что-то не так с сывороткой, может, она как-то так сводит его с ума или вовсе убивает. Но… в конце концов, даже это было честно: чем ярче горишь, тем быстрее сгораешь. По крайней мере, он успел хоть как-то пригодиться фронту – и он в любом случае не собирался отказываться от этого и снова становиться инвалидом.

***

– Ты не подо льдами, – яростно перебил его Баки. – Ты тут. Но да, что-то происходит, что-то настоящее…

Стив покачал головой – он был совершенно уверен в своей версии:  
– Ты не настоящий. Я просто вообразил тебя, потому что…

– Я тебя сейчас просто укатаю в чертов снег, – сказал Баки.

– А где ты взял ледоруб? – внезапно спросил Стив. Тот лежал в сторонке, неподалеку от них, на снегу. Как по команде, оба они обернулись и уставились на него.

– Так он и был тут, – растерянно ответил Баки. – Нет, не был. Я пришел сюда, и мне нужен был ледоруб, и я огляделся по сторонам в поисках чего-то подходящего – и нашел. – Он посмотрел на Стива и продолжил, словно рассуждая вслух: – Я был в больнице. Даже двигаться не мог. И затем услышал тебя, твое дыхание – ну, ты знаешь, – сказал он, – как по телефону, когда кто-то звонит и молча дышит в трубку.

– Угу, – согласился Стив, он отлично понимал, о чем тот говорил.

– Тебя не было, а потом ты появился, – продолжал Баки. – Я позвал – и ты показал мне самолет и… я захотел оказаться прямо там – здесь, потому что ты был здесь. – Он неожиданно рассмеялся. – А потом, очевидно, я захотел, чтобы у меня был ледоруб. – Он ткнул рукой в бескрайние просторы, окружавшие их со всех сторон. – Ну и что мы будем со всем этим делать? Построим иглу? Устроим охоту на морских котиков?

– Нет, подожди минуту, – сказал Стив, – давай размышлять логически…

– Начинай, дружище, а я пока побуду тут, поплачу, – скривился Баки.

– Ты пожелал оказаться здесь, ты пожелал ледоруб… А почему бы тебе не пожелать, чтобы мы оказались где-то еще? – спросил Стив.

– Что?

– Ну, да, я понимаю, звучит по-дурацки, но… почему здесь? Может, ты можешь пожелать – и мы перенесемся куда-то еще… подожди! – резко сказал он и схватил Баки за руку. – А что, если только ты можешь?.. Не уходи без меня!

– Стив, это сумасшествие, – серьезно сказал Баки.

– Мы должны попробовать, – Стив проигнорировал его слова. – Начнем с чего-то небольшого, – и он закрыл глаза и сказал: – Хочу куртку. – Он выждал пару секунд, затем огляделся по сторонам: никакой куртки не было и в помине. – Теперь ты, – сказал он Баки.

– Ладно, – кивнул тот. – Хочу куртку для Стива. 

Стив заморгал, оглядывая руки и торс, теперь упакованные в длинную, военного кроя шинель из тяжелой серо-зеленой шерсти.

– Ух, – выдохнул Стив.

– Надо просто представить, – пояснил ему Баки. – Я представил себе тебя вот в таком, – сказал он и затем добавил: – Давай, попробуй еще, ты же художник.

Стив кивнул и с надеждой посмотрел вверх, на небо. Сначала там ничего не было – и потом тоже, но как только Баки посмотрел на него, сочувственно пожимая плечами, раздался первый негромкий рев двигателей самолета, а когда Баки повернулся, распахнув от удивления рот, то увидел, как маленький самолет Говарда Старка черной точкой проступил среди розовато-белых облаков.

***

Он спал в палатке, в Италии, недалеко от линии фронта, когда вопли в голове заставили его резко проснуться – в ужасе и задыхаясь, – потому что на этот раз он узнал голос, узнал, потому что, господи боже, это был голос…

– Баки, – пробормотал Стив, невидяще глядя в темноту, – Баки, держись, просто держись, Бак… – И даже здесь, на границе между сном и явью, у него было чувство, что он сходит с ума: ему показалось, что крик нашел его, схватил, оплел собой – отчаянием и болью. – Ори, – крикнул Стив, разом вспомнив машину с «вита-лучами», где боль быстро пресекла все его попытки стоически перенести ее и крик стал единственным облегчением. – Ори! Напряги руки, если можешь, и прижмись спиной – как следует распластайся. Почувствуй поверхность между лопатками, – и словно он сам выгибался внутри машины под лучами; тот небольшой участок его спины остался единственным, что не пострадал во время процедуры, – и вдохни, так глубоко, как только…

 _Стив!...охгосподистивстивстивстив…_ И слезы обожгли глаза Стива, потому что это была наихудшая форма сумасшествия, которую он мог себе представить. Он упал обратно на койку, обхватив руками пульсирующую голову, пытаясь избавиться от привидевшегося кошмара каждым счастливым мгновением, что только мог вспомнить: теплые летние дни со всполохами зеленой травы и бейсболом; целые воскресенья в кинотеатре – картинки пляшут по лицу Баки; карманы, полные монет на покупку мороженого на Кони-Айленд. «Мы выберемся, мы как-нибудь выберемся…»

Крики прекратились. От облегчения Стив практически всхлипнул; он чувствовал себя разбитым, опустошенным и мокрым от пота. Что только что произошло? Почему он видит других людей – видит Баки – под пытками сывороткой? Переживал ли он таким образом случившиеся с ним страдания или представлял себя настоящим солдатом, одним из бесчисленной армии умирающих – или уже мертвых? Нужно было кому-то рассказать.  
Нужно было вернуться обратно в Нью-Мехико, он не мог больше выносить это сумасшествие, это…

_Стив?_

Стив забыл как дышать – голос в его голове был тихим, но совершенно реальным. 

– Баки? – прошептал он.

_Угу._

– Баки, держись, – только и мог, что глупо сказать Стив.

_Угу._

– Держись, Баки, – повторил Стив.

 _Ладно_ , услышал он и затем закрыл глаза, представляя, как лежит в грязи траншеи рядом с Баки Барнсом, обернувшись вокруг него, обняв руками и ногами, защищая собой от всего на свете.

***

Маленький самолет шумел в вышине. Стив и Баки вскочили на ноги, подпрыгивая на снегу, и Стив расстегнул свою шинель, чтобы дотянуться до ракетницы в кобуре – с удивлением увидев точно такую же в руке Баки. Стив сжал пальцы на рукоятке и вытащил свою, заметив, что Баки удивлен не меньше. Теперь они оба держали по пистолету – одинаковому до мельчайших царапин на стволе. Нет, больше чем одинаковому. Это явно и был один и тот же пистолет.

– Ты отдал мне ее перед тем, как мы отправились к поезду, – сказал Баки.

– …Нет, не отдавал, – медленно произнес Стив.

– Отдал. Я должен был выстрелить, если ты…

– Так, подожди минуту, – перебил Стив. – Кажется, я понял.

– Говори, – сказал Баки.

– Ракетница оказалась у меня, потому что я подумал, что она у меня. А ты подумал, что она у тебя – и она точно так же оказалась в твоей руке. Как с шинелью: мы просто представляем, что у нас есть. – Он смотрел на Баки, чувствуя себя все более и более испуганным. – Ничего этого на самом деле нет, Бак.

– Если этого нет, – разумно возразил Баки, – тогда ни у одного из нас ничего бы не было. А вместо этого у нас целых две ракетницы, и мы стоим тут и спорим. Так что кое-что у нас есть, – закончил он и разрядил пистолет в воздух.

***

Стив заснул, все еще бормоча успокоительную ерунду и проснулся напуганный: ему нужна была помощь, ему нужно было кому-то рассказать обо всем до того, как он окончательно потеряет связь с реальностью; но он все еще не мог придумать, кому рассказать и какими словами. В голове по-прежнему звучал голос, шепотом проступающий под каждой его мыслью: _Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен. 32557038. Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен…_

День выдался холодным и дождливым – отвратительным. – и солдаты, приписанные к лагерю, волком смотрели на него и остальную шоу-группу, пока они собирали свою импровизированную сцену. Как правило, люди были благодарны за любое развлечение, даже за дурацкие танцы, но только не эти парни, не это подразделение. Тем не менее, даже их изможденные лица немного оживились при виде девушек в звездно-полосатых юбках и туфельках – что не помешало им освистать его, издеваясь и забрасывая помидорами. Он быстро отыграл свою роль и скрылся за кулисами, оставляя девчонкам их часть… только чтобы тут же наткнуться на Пегги Картер.

– Привет, Стив, – сказала она, сверкнув быстрой улыбкой. – Слышала, что ты теперь тут.

– Я… да, тут, – нелепо промямлил Стив. – А что вы тут делаете?

– Ну, официально меня здесь нет, – ответила Пегги. – Я разбираюсь с этой ситуацией со сто седьмым…

Все мысли разом вылетели из его головы. 

– Со сто седьмым? – только и смог повторить он.

Пегги нахмурилась. 

– Да, – сказала она. – Полковник Филлипс руководит операцией по…

– Пойдем, – резко сказал Стив, беря ее за руку. – Быстрее. Надо спешить.

***

Самолет, покружившись, приземлился, проскользив на чем-то вроде лыж, а затем люк кабины распахнулся, и в проеме появилась голова Говарда Старка. Он посмотрел на Стива, а затем на Баки и сказал:  
– Так-так-так. Сначала подумал, что призрака увидел, а ведь я стараюсь не пить больше двух коктейлей перед тем, как сесть за штурвал. Забирайтесь на борт, парни.

Стив и Баки переглянулись. 

– Я так и подумал, что он это скажет, – вздохнул Стив.

– Ты это все себе вообразил? – спросил Баки, и Стив лишь мрачно кивнул. – И что, стоит ли нам садиться в воображаемый самолет или?..

– Нет, мы не можем забраться в воображаемый самолет! Он же не настоящий! Как и он, – добавил Стив, ткнув в Говарда, казавшегося удивительно расслабленным для человека, о существовании которого спорили прямо у него на глазах. 

– Давай, достань-ка часы из кармана, – приказал он Говарду, который лишь пожал плечами и вынул из кармана летной куртки часы на цепочке. – Видишь? – торжествующе сказал Стив, повернувшись к Баки. – У него с собой карманные часы. Хочешь узнать, что там за надпись на крышке?

– Нет, – осторожно отказался Баки. – Но даже если самолет воображаемый, он все равно материальный, да? Как шинель, ледоруб… – И вдруг выражение лица Баки разом переменилось, став грозным. – Ты же не… нет, даже ты не мог бы… я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать!

– Господи, так еще хуже! – практически закричал Стив.

– Ах ты мелкий придурочный… теперь ты думаешь, что и я не настоящий, потому что ты так хорошо меня знаешь и думаешь, что можешь вообразить все, что бы я в такой ситуации сказал, но вообще-то… это доказывает лишь то, что ты недалекий мелкий эгоист с раздутым самомнением и…

– Угу, как это неожиданно – услышать что-то подобное от тебя, – перебил его Стив.

– Знаешь, я вот прям хочу оказаться мертвым, – серьезно сказал Баки, и Стив почувствовал его слова, как чувствуют физическую боль, словно они ударили его прямо в грудь. – Вместо того, чтобы застрять где-то в воображаемой Арктике вместе с тобой до самого конца моей чертовой…

– Я бы никогда так не сказал. – Стив старался справиться с комком в горле. – Баки. Я бы никогда даже не подумал…

– Это потому что ты не сам с собой тут застрял, – ответил Баки, но плечи его немного расслабились – он явно чувствовал себя виноватым. – Ну что, можем мы принять на веру, что хотя бы я – настоящий? Хотя бы такой же настоящий, как и ты, что бы это все не означало.

– Достань-ка и ты часы из кармана, – мягко попросил его Стив – и Баки вынул руку из кармана и показал ему средний палец. – Хм, ну ладно, – сказал Стив, а затем почувствовал какое-то странное движение в собственном кармане и в следующее мгновение вытащил оттуда лягушку.

– Вот тебе, – ухмыльнулся Баки, вскидывая брови. – Не ждал такого, да? – спросил он. – А мне это начинает нра… – И затем его лицо переменилось, он полез в собственный карман и сказал: – О. Ах ты ублюдок!

***

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал полковник Филлипс с какой-то ужасающей безнадежностью.

Но Стив лишь покачал головой:  
– Он не умер, нет. – А затем повернулся и вышел из палатки прямо под дождь. 

Ему надо добраться до складской палатки, может быть, угнать джип и… Пегги догнала его и схватила за руку; остановила его. С ее волос бежали потоки воды.

Она посмотрела на него с отчаянием. 

– Что бы ты ни задумал – это настоящее безумие, – сказала она.

– Ну и пусть, – сказал Стив, вырывая руку и отстраняясь. – Я должен попытаться. Должен.

Он отстраненно подумал, попытается ли она его остановить – и если да, то что ему тогда делать. Но Пегги стояла и смотрела на него, застыв на месте, провалившись в грязь по самые щиколотки, а потом с мрачным сочувствием сказала:  
– Твой друг, наверное, уже мертв.

– Нет, – сказал Стив, а затем, даже не подумав, добавил: – Я знаю.

– Ты не можешь знать, – возразила Пегги, а Стив сглотнул и уставился на нее, потому что именно здесь эта беседа и закончится, здесь решится, вызовет ли она военный комиссариат или нет… Но волосы ее были мокры от дождя, капли стекали по лицу и падали с подбородка, а она все стояла – красивая, до нитки пропитанная дождем – и спорила с ним. Он повернулся к ней, приближаясь, подходя вплотную.

– Только не говори, что я сумасшедший, – сказал он.

– Хорошо, – ответила она.

– Я слышу его голос в голове, – начал он. – Он говорит со мной. Он жив.

И он сам не знал, чего ждал – недоверия, смеха, тревоги? Но точно не того, что услышал. 

– Только он? – спросила Пегги.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – удивился Стив.

– То же, что и спросила: ты слышишь только его голос в своей голове? – очень спокойно спросила она.

– Да, только его… – Стив подумал, что, кажется, понял, к чему она ведет. – Теперь только его, – осторожно поправился он. – Были другие – ты же об этом спрашиваешь?

– Да, – ответила она.

– Были другие, – повторил Стив. – Другие… голоса, пленные. Но… думаю, все они мертвы.

Пегги рассеянно отбросила со лба мокрые волосы, лицо ее помрачнело. 

– Недалеко отсюда одна из баз ГИДРы, – сказала она ему. – И где-то там Шмидт. – Затем, после секундной заминки, она добавила с грубоватой честностью: – Наверное, он ставит эксперименты над пленными. И над твоим другом.

Словно в тумане, он услышал эхо криков Баки в голове – и волной накатила тошнота. 

– Я должен его найти. Я должен найти его до того, как…

– Я помогу, – сказала Пегги.

***

– Загружайтесь, парни, – сказал Говард Старк, – залезайте, и если мы поторопимся, то успеем пропустить в Дублине парочку кружек Гин… – Стив махнул в его сторону, и Говард замолчал.

– Как ты здесь оказался? – спросил его Стив.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Говард.

– Что нового на фронте? – снова спросил Стив.

Улыбка Говарда не дрогнула. 

– Без понятия.

– Какое сегодня число? – продолжал допрос Стив. – Какой год? – И он с сожалением на лице повернулся к Баки после того, как самолет вместе с Говардом исчезли прямо у него на глазах. – Он не знает, потому что мы сами не знаем, – вздохнул Стив. – Даже если мы с тобой и настоящие, он точно нет.

– Мы все еще можем попробовать, с самолетом, – возразил ему Баки. – Картинка вокруг начинает раздражать.

– Если твои предположения верны, – начал Стив, – и это все просто… не знаю, что-то вроде галлюцинации…что-то, что мы вообразили с тобой на пару… тогда нам не нужен чертов самолет. Надо просто представить себя в любом другом месте.

– А нет лучшего места, чем дом, да? – с ухмылкой спросил Баки. 

Но Стив не улыбнулся в ответ, а лишь кивнул и сказал:  
– Угу. Да, – а затем, – Подожди минуту. 

Он подобрался вплотную, схватил Баки за лацканы куртки и затем, решив исключить даже малейший риск, крепко обнял Баки за талию, переплетая пальцы у него за спиной. Баки вскинул брови.

– Дороти тоже крепко держалась за Тотошку, – пояснил Стив.

Каким-то образом Баки все же удалось удержать серьезную мину на лице:  
– И ты думаешь, что в этом сценарии я – Тотошка?

Эмоции разом нахлынули на Стива, почти ослепив его.  
– Как же я по тебе скучал, – прошептал он. – Жить без тебя не хотел. – И, увидев разом задрожавшие губы Баки, добавил: – Так что да, ты – Тотошка.

Баки, склонившись к нему, поцеловал – а потом довольно больно ущипнул в качестве наказания.

***

Стив бежал по темному коридору, открывая дверь за дверью, и ему потребовалось буквально мгновение, чтобы понять, что голос, звучавший в голове, он теперь слышит и ушами:  
– Барнс… Джеймс Бьюкенен…

И одно дело было знать о произошедшем, и совсем другое – увидеть собственными глазами: Баки явно оставили умирать – он был привязан лабораторному столу и бредил, вокруг громоздились подносы со сваленными кучей медицинскими инструментами и окровавленными шприцами.

– Баки, – прошептал Стив, вцепляясь скрюченными пальцами в разбухшие от влаги кожаные ремни. – Баки, это я. Стив. 

И его затопило волной чувств и образов, которые буквально сшибали с ног – какие-то из них были теми же, что он сам вспоминал совсем недавно: бейсболкинопрогулкимороженоелето – вот только все это было пронизано таким отчаянным желанием – _Стив_ , – что у него перехватило дыхание и прошибло дрожью так, как раньше бывало только во время приступов астмы. Стив с трудом унял трясущиеся руки и постарался справиться с ремнями.

Когда взгляд Баки наконец сфокусировался на нем, все лицо его словно осветилось изнутри, он потянул руки, стараясь коснуться… И Стива внезапно накрыло: возбуждение, головокружение – его пробило потом – и член напрягся, натягивая белье и штаны. Ему пришлось облокотиться на носилки и сделать пару глубоких вдохов, втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы – он был в шаге от того, чтобы кончить; твою мать, он собирался кончить прямо в свои…

Ладони Баки обвили его запястья. 

– Стив. 

И Стив дернулся и кончил, чувствуя, как разом слабеют колени и дрожь прошивает все тело. Он наполовину завалился на Баки, который стонал и дрожал под ним, и Стив знал, что тот тоже только что кончил. Они оба застыли так на какое-то время, дрожащие и задыхающиеся, а потом Стив подтянулся повыше и поцеловал Баки – импульсивно и неловко.

Баки дернулся от шока, но уже через мгновение обхватил голову Стива руками и поцеловал в ответ – хотя когда Стив наконец отстранился, в глазах его застыло недоумение. По мере того, как сознание возвращалось к Баки, эмоции его быстро менялись: замешательство – страх – ужас – а затем стыд. 

– Нет, – выпалил Стив, – не надо. – Потому что он чувствовал, как Баки окружает себя стеной, замуровываясь внутри. Но он уже показал Стиву этот молниеносный проблеск себя настоящего – или, может быть, Стив выхватил его сам.

– Стив? – наконец смог произнести Баки. 

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и отозвался:  
– Да, Бак, это я. И нам лучше бы отсюда убраться. – Он выпрямился и попытался помочь Баки подняться с носилок – и тот смог сесть, цепляясь за него. 

_Перестань,_ – отчаянно думал про себя Стив, потому что стыд Баки стоял между ними стеной, отравляя все, словно яд.

– Ты… огромный, – сказал Баки, как только ботинки его коснулись земли, с удивлением разглядывая Стива. – Что?..

– Угу, – согласился Стив, подталкивая Баки к двери. – Кое-что случилось. – И он подумал о машине с «вита-лучами», Эрскине, Пегги, гастрольном туре по стране…

– С… Стив, – прошелестел Баки, пока они медленно двигались по коридору к выходу. – У меня такое странное чувство, словно…

 _Словно я в твоей голове,_ – подумал Стив, и почувствовал, как дернулся от удивления Баки. Стив сжал его сильнее. _И так оно и есть, Бак. Я в твоей голове, а ты – в моей…_

 _Я сошел с ума,_ – подумал Баки.– _Свихнулся и это все…_

 _Это все ненормально, но ты не сошел с ума,_ – быстро подумал в ответ Стив, а когда Баки развернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в лицо, повторил вслух:  
– Все это полное безумие, Бак, но ты не сошел с ума, – сказал он. – Я почему-то слышу, о чем ты думаешь. И не знаю почему.

***

Открыв глаза, Стив понял, что он дома – и что он один. Стив стоял посреди их квартиры в Ред Хук, рассматривал побитые жизнью кухонные шкафчики и кухонную раковину в несмываемых пятнах. На столе стояла коробка пшеничных хлопьев «Рулстон», которую они так и не решились выбросить, просто на всякий случай. Чуть дальше – пара кресел, которые они когда-то нашли на улице, притащили домой и починили; кухонный стол, за которым по утрам они если тосты с вареньем перед тем, как…  
 _Стив!.. Стив!.. Стив!_ – Разбил тишину квартиры голос Баки. _– Стив, господи боже, ну где же..?!_

 _Я иду к тебе!_ – Стив напряженно думал. _– Стой где стоишь!_. 

И тут он понял, где искать: дом, ну конечно, для Баки домом был угол Тернер и Грейс, на улице, в самом сердце Бруклина. Добравшись туда, Стив резко остановился, потрясенный – потому что Баки лежал, не в силах пошевелиться, на крыльце дома Портерманов, и он был – господи – искалечен, изломан, в пропитанной кровью форме. Ноги его были изогнуты под невозможным углом.

– Стив, – выдохнул Баки, бледный, с синюшными губами. – О, слава богу... 

Картинку перед глазами Стива размазало от слез. Он поспешил к Баки, и тот крепко обнял его – Стив сморгнул слезы – обеими руками. Он отстранился, чтобы снова осмотреть Баки – и тот снова выглядел, как обычно: сильный парень, руки-ноги на месте. Но Стив все равно не мог остановиться, снова и снова водя ладонями по рукам и плечам Баки. 

– Где, черт возьми, ты был? – спросил тот. – Я думал, что потерял тебя…

– Баки, тебе больно? Ты выглядел словно… 

Лицо Баки перекосило от смущения, он ушел в себя, разглядывая перевернутые ладонями вверх руки. Стив вспомнил его слова: «упал, было много повреждений: руки и ноги переломаны». Значит вот как оно было по правде: Баки был в где-то в больнице, в тяжелом состоянии; в то время пока они притворялись, что оба они целы и невредимы и возвращаются вместе домой. Когда Баки наконец посмотрел на него, отголоски боли все еще были видны на его бледном лице.

– Я в порядке, – медленно сказал он. – Это… думаю я… 

И Стив прервал его поцелуем, отчаянно желая, чтобы он снова позабыл о боли – потому что какой смысл об этом помнить? И это сработало, потому что Баки резко отстранился и осмотрелся по сторонам – вверх и вниз вдоль пустынной проезжей части, снова становясь собой. 

– Стив, мы же на улице! – прошипел он.

– Да неважно, – усмехнулся Стив. – Это наш мир, и мы может тут делать все, что захотим, – но затем он внимательно осмотрелся вокруг и добавил: – Хотя вот тут ты перепутал.

Баки вскинул брови. 

– И что не так? – спросил он, и Стив ткнул пальцем.

– Глинштейны закрылись, – пояснил он, указывая на магазинчик через дорогу, где его ма покупала одежду еще во времена его детства; он помнил высокие полки, забитые коробками с надписями от руки: рубашки, пижамы, жилеты разных размеров. И вывеска поплыла, изменяясь, на ее месте появилось что-то табачное. – А Морти обзавелся партнером, – и вывеска превратилась в «Великолепная закусочная Коули и Мортона», и пока Стив свежим взглядом осматривал улицу, она менялась – становилась четче, с более подробными деталями; Стив подумал, что это результат наложения одной памяти на другую, восстановления пропущенных мест. Он добавил плакат «Кока-Кола» в витрину Морти и грязно-белую вывеску «ОТКРЫТО» на входную дверь. Добавил большие стопперы на парковке и аккуратно подправил их цвета – а затем и цвета всего вокруг. 

Баки рассмеялся и сказал:  
– Подожди, там же раньше был люк, да? 

И да, там был люк в окружении глубоких трещин в асфальте, через которые пробивалась сорная трава – а затем именно Баки вспомнил, что гидрант перед пожарной частью был выкрашен в красный, белый и голубой.

***

– Капитан Америка, – сказал Шмидт, вскидывая руку с пистолетом. – Вижу, доктор Эрскин успешно испортил свою формулу.

Стив попытался заслонить собой Баки, защитить его, но тот застыл, не отрывая взгляда от Шмидта. 

– Стив, ты его слышишь? – прошептал Баки, судя по голосу, он был на взводе. – Это жужжание? Его коротит. 

И Стив понимал, о чем он. Мозги Шмидта потрескивали от статического электричества так, что волнами омывало все вокруг.

Баки схватил Стива за руку, пытаясь удержать его:  
– Не трогай его, он же убьет тебя…

– Какой у тебя проницательный друг, – сказал Шмидт, а затем глянул на пухлого человека, трусливо прячущегося за его спиной: – Доктор Зола, я считаю эту вашу ложную скромность неуместной.

Сам Зола удивленно рассматривал Баки:  
– Но я и не знал, что у меня получилось. Думал, он умер. Все остальные же…

– Ладно, думаю, теперь вы научитесь отличать одно от другого, – сказал Шмидт, а Стив вырвался из хватки Баки и рванул через мост, чтобы сразиться с ним. 

Стив пошатнулся, словно от разряда электрошоком, после первого же удара – Баки был прав, Шмидт был словно оголенный провод – но потом он обнаружил, что может и свой мозг настроить таким же образом, найти тот же канал с равномерным спектральным шумом и нейтрализовать производимый эффект.

Он нанес парочку хороших ударов до того, как мост зашатался под ногами и, разваливаясь, разнес их со Шмидтом в разные стороны. Стив тянул Баки на себя – как можно выше, подальше от полыхающего внизу пламени, отчаянно желая вытащить его отсюда – чего бы это ни стоило. И если раньше у Стива и были какие-то сомнения по поводу того, выдержит ли эта металлическая конструкция их обоих, то теперь их не осталось.

В его голове раздался кристально ясный голос Баки: _Не смей даже думать об этом. Я не уйду без тебя, придурок._

***

Чем дольше они рассматривали улицу, тем более совершенной она становилась – их воспоминания дополняли друг друга, до тех пор, пока не осталось ни единой пропущенной детали – и при этом она была абсолютно пуста, словно они были единственными людьми, оставшимися в Нью-Йорке. Стив подумал, что они оба слишком боятся воображать других людей. Слишком уж их выбил из колеи Говард, который Говардом не был; Стив думал, что не вынесет вида тупых клонов в масках их друзей и соседей, не говоря уже о ком-то действительно значимом. Он даже представить себе не мог маму Баки, шагающую им на встречу по одной из улиц, или, господи, его собственную ма. Такого бы он не пережил.

Тем не менее, возвращаться в их вечно оживленный двор и не встретить ни души тоже было не слишком нормально. Он положил руку Баки на предплечье. 

– Давай я попробую хотя бы улицы немного оживить? – пробормотал Стив. – Никого знакомого, клянусь, – пообещал он. – Хорошо?

Баки ненадолго завис, а потом кивнул. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он и… из магазина вышла женщина с бумажным пакетом, полным продуктов, мимо нее, прямо через улицу, пролетела ватага детей. Из-за угла вывернула машина и сердито на них загудела.

– Так же получше, правда? – спросил Стив, но Баки все еще смотрел на улицу и хмурился так, что на лице его проступили морщины. Он потряс головой.

– Что-то не так, – сказал Баки. – Не знаю почему… Нет, знаю, – сказал он и затем повернулся к Стиву и попросил: – Закрой глаза. 

Стив пожал плечами, соглашаясь, и закрыл глаза, раздумывая, что Баки еще захочет добавить к окружающей картинке – но вышло совсем по-другому. Совершенно для себя неожиданно Стив услышал разнокалиберный грохот техники на верфи и низкое гудение катеров. Следом долетел грохочущий кашель двигателя грузовика и визг металлических подшипников по цементу, выкрики мороженщика и дзиньканье трамвая, спускающегося по Ричардс-стрит. 

От звуков укулеле* глаза Стива наполнились слезами, он посмотрел на Баки и от всего сердца сказал:  
– Даже это чертово укулеле! 

Баки горячо закивал и ответил:  
– Согласен! Теперь мы сможем найти и прибить его! Сможем заставить его заткнуться! 

И Стив просто зашелся от смеха, потому что ну конечно они не могли, никто не мог набраться храбрости и сказать старику Джиардино, у которого была только одна нога и который целыми днями просиживал у окна, наигрывая свои чертовы мелодии, что он был совсем не Укулеле Айк**.

*Укулеле – гавайская гитара.  
**Укулеле Айк – Клифф Эдвардс, американский певец, актер и музыкант, популярный в 1920-х – 1930-х годах. Он был первым исполнителем песни «Поющие под дождем», аккомпанировал себе на укулеле, инструменте, которым виртуозно владел.

***

Остальные военнопленные и остатки сто седьмого поджидали их снаружи, за пределами горящей базы, и они образовали что-то вроде колонны, в которой самых тяжелых раненых погрузили на грузовики и танки, конфискованные у врага. Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки, который держался от него подальше – _все хорошо, хорошо, с ним все хорошо_ , – и на самом деле, c Баки, казалось, все было в порядке, во всяком случае в смысле физического состояния; при этом Стив чувствовал, как отчаянно тот старается держать его, Стива, подальше от своих мыслей, явно беспокоясь о том, что еще Стив может там увидеть. Он и сам себе пообещал держаться как можно дальше от головы Баки: даже не смотрел в его сторону и отводил взгляд. Баки, в свою очередь, старательно поддерживал постоянный ментальный шум: замерял скорость их передвижения, обследовал местность – никаких признаков врагов позади них, сбоку или вообще поблизости… Но под всем этим Стив все равно чувствовал подавленное желание и отвращение к самому себе, такое сильное, что оно, казалось, не давало ему дышать.

Он немного замедлился, чтобы идти с Баки в ногу, пытаясь понять, с чего начать разговор, как его успокоить – и нужно ли ему вообще хоть что-то говорить. Он чувствовал, как мозг Баки цепляется за стратегии, протоколы, как разбрасывает их вокруг себя, словно пригоршни земли – а затем что-то сверкнуло, словно лезвие ножа, и Стив застыл, а потом схватил Баки за руку, потому что тот явно собирался вырезать, собирался убить…

– Прекрати, – выдохнул Стив, задыхаясь от боли – но это была не его боль; это Баки пытался что-то убить внутри себя; ту часть, что любила… парней, что любила Стива; Баки скорее был готов вырвать из себя это чувство, чем показать ему. – Не надо. Господи, что бы ты не… – люди вокруг них начали замедляться, хмуриться, и тогда Стив обернулся к ним и закричал: – Не останавливайтесь! Мы вас догоним! – А потом оттащил Баки в сторону от колонны.

В глазах Баки застыла ярость:  
– Убирайся из моей головы, Стив. К чертовой матери убирайся из…

Последовавший за этим мысленный толчок был настолько сильным, что Стив почувствовал его почти физически. 

– Ты должен был мне рассказать, – почти умоляюще сказал Стив. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы не пон…

– Понял что? Что я… – Баки оборвал концовку фразы, но Стив почувствовал, как эмоции взрываются внутри него, растекаются словно яд – и на этот раз он отступил. – Поверь мне, я пытаюсь, – прошептал Баки, и голову Стива наполнили образы напомаженных губ, надушенных ушек и – он отчаянно пытался дышать – шероховатое белое кружево бюстгальтеров, грудей с розовыми сосками, таких тяжелых и мягких в ладонях, и он ничего не мог поделать, чувствуя как возбуждается, даже ощущая отчаяние Баки, его решимость – и глубоко подо всем этим отвращение. – Я пытаюсь, и я бы не стал… ни за что на свете не стал бы… Ты доверял мне, – наконец смог выговорить Баки срывающимся голосом. – Я бы никогда не предал… но я был таким слабым и, – в голосе Баки снова заклубился гнев, – ты ворвался мне в голову и…

– Баки. – Стив сорвал шлем и бросил его на землю. Он схватил Баки за руки, прижал его ладони к своим вискам и удерживал их там, глядя прямо Баки в глаза. _Загляни мне в голову, тупица. Просто посмотри._ – Потому что он был на сто процентов уверен, что если бы Баки только мог себе представить, каким его видел Стив, он бы стал невыносимым эго-маньяком до конца дней своих. 

Брови Баки сошлись над переносицей, и Стив попытался… открыться для него, распахнуть каждую из имеющихся в голове дверей. Все гадкие, уродливые мысли задрожали, словно листья под порывом ветра: его болезненность и уродство, его страх – жалкого недомужчины – никогда не попасть на войну, страх быть негодным даже на то, чтобы умереть рядом с другими, достойными людьми, настоящими мужчинами. И всегда был Баки – сияющий, прекрасный и (тут Баки попытался отстраниться: – Это же не так, – но Стив ему не позволил), Стив так завидовал его телу, выпуклым бицепсам и ширине плеч, что туго натягивали ткань рубашек, твердым мышцам бедер, бугрящимся под шерстью брюк. Смеющийся Баки, сверкающий каплями воды и сияющий свежим загаром; Баки, который выходит, спотыкаясь, из прибойной волны Кони-Айленда, его сильные ноги в налипшем песке, вода стекает с волос и…

Баки выглядел ошеломленным. _Ты хочешь меня? На самом деле?_

 _Какой же ты тупица,_ – подумал Стив.

***

Баки удивил его, разразившись смехом, едва они вошли в их старую квартиру, а затем, оглядевшись по сторонам, он засмеялся еще громче, прижимая ладони к груди.

– Что? – спросил Стив, смущенно улыбаясь и силясь понять, в чем же соль шутки.

– Ты что, – с трудом выдохнул Баки, – этого даже не видишь?

– Нет? – Стив еще раз огляделся: потрепанные кухонные шкафчики, стол, коробка хлопьев… Но, обернувшись обратно к Баки, он почувствовал острый приступ головокружения. Именно с Баки что-то было не так. Баки был…

– С каких это пор у нас потолки в четыре с половиной метра высотой? – спросил Баки. – И кто, черт возьми, рискнет дотянуться до этих шкафов? Ты вообразил все это в масштабе, придурок… так, словно ты по-прежнему полутораметрового роста! И да, конечно, именно это Стив и сделал и теперь смеялся вместе с Баки, потому что тот тоже стал мелким – словно собственная уменьшенная копия.

Стив практически плакал от смеха, наблюдая, как Баки подпрыгивает, вытянув руки и пытаясь дотянуться до верхней полки в кладовке. 

– Подставь коробку, – посоветовал Стив. – С ней попроще будет. 

Но Баки лишь обернулся и с удивлением заглянул ему в глаза.

– Так вот как оно выглядело для тебя? – спросил Баки. 

И Стив ответил, пожимая плечами:  
– Угу. 

Хотя теперь он и понял, как это место выглядит в глазах Баки, все равно зеркала и крючки были вбиты слишком высоко, а верхние полки шкафов так и вообще оказались недоступны.

– Вот оно как, – сказал Баки, качая головой. – Непросто тебе пришлось. – И затем добавил: – Закрой глаза, и я все поправлю.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стив, и держал глаза закрытыми, пока Баки не позвал его и не спросил: – Как теперь? 

И пока Стив осматривался, у него на секунду закружилась голова: все, казалось, сжалось, но лишь на мгновение; Стив быстро заморгал, чувствуя, как его глаза привыкают и все снова выглядит нормальным. Или ему казалось, что нормальным, – пока он не увидел выражение, застывшее на лице Баки.

Тот смотрел на него, открыв рот, словно увидел призрак. 

– Стив? – прошептал он, и Стив оглядел себя: тощую грудь, костлявые запястья, слишком большие для него коричневые кожаные ботинки – а затем снова поднял взгляд на Баки… поднял?

– Прости, – беспомощно сказал Стив. – Наверное, забыл.

***

Пегги так пристально рассматривала что-то на лице Баки, что он даже слегка напрягся, но сумел выстоять не шелохнувшись. Затем она посмотрела на Стива и спросила:  
– Ты все еще можешь слышать его?

– Да, – подтвердил Стив.

– Отойди вон туда, – она указала на дальний угол. – Лицом в стену. 

Стив повиновался, отходя и отворачиваясь, закладывая руки за спину. Он уставился в пол, но ему и не нужно было смотреть, чтобы видеть, что происходит: Пегги отвела Баки на другую половину комнаты и писала что-то в блокноте. Баки не обращал на все это никакого внимания – он таращился на грудь Пегги. _Мне девчонки даже не нравятся, но у этой цыпочки просто восхитительные… Фортинбрас, параметры, синекура, мотивированный…_

Стив послал ему молчаливый упрек и повторил слова вслух:  
– Фортинбрас, параметры, синекура, мотивированный. 

И он наполовину почувствовал, наполовину увидел шок на лице Пегги и виноватое полупожатие плечами Баки.

– Ну, – нарочито бодро произнесла Пегги, – больше никаких сомнений. – И Стив обернулся полностью. – Честно говоря, я даже удивлена, что мы сразу об этом не подумали, – размышляла она вслух, а когда Стив вопросительно посмотрел на нее, пояснила: – Ты же был единственным на линии. Ну, представь, это как быть первым, кому провели телефон. – Стив улыбнулся. – Просто некому пока звонить.

– А я все еще не понимаю, почему... – начал Баки, но дверь внезапно распахнулась, впуская Говарда Старка, с ликованием потирающего руки. 

– О, а я слышал, что у нас тут всякие жуткие вещи творятся! Телекинез, экстрасенсорика…

– Говард, – укоризненно оборвала его Пегги, а затем со значением посмотрела на дверь, и Говард неохотно закрыл ее. – Давай постараемся сохранить это все в тайне, а? Никаких способностей к телекинезу, настолько я пока смогла понять, но вместе с тем похоже, что мозг сержанта Барнса теперь работает на той же частоте, что и мозг капитана Роджерса.

Говард Старк засунул руки в карманы и самодовольно посмотрел на Баки:  
– Ну, повезло тебе.

– Повезло? – повторил Баки. – Ты думаешь, это…

– Конечно, – ответил Говард. – Ты бы уже был мертв, если бы Стив не услышал тебя и не рванул спасать. 

И хотя голос Говарда все еще звучал достаточно дружелюбно, проскользнуло в нем что-то такое, после чего Стива просто смело неистовой волной эмоций Баки – сложным клубком из благодарности, боли, гнева и скорби.

– Да. Думаю, был бы, – наконец справился с собой Баки.

– Не думаю, что тут дело в удаче… не только в ней, – сказала Пегги. – Зола же сказал Шмидту, что никто не выжил после его версии сыворотки. Думаю, сержант Барнс выжил только потому, что капитан Роджерс каким-то образом узнал его и как-то… вмешался.

– Телепатическая иммунизация, – сказал Говард, подмигивая Баки. – И вот после этого даже не говорите мне, что это не чистое везение. – И прежде чем Баки успел ответить, Говард развернулся к Пегги и спросил: – Какие-нибудь еще суперспособности или ему просто повезло остаться в живых?

– У него те же мозговые колебания, что и у капитана Роджерса, а значит он, скорее всего, обладает той же скоростью мыслительных процессов и рефлексов, – ответила Пегги, а затем, нахмурившись, добавила: – И температура его тела выше нормальной где-то на два градуса. Могу предположить, что эта дополнительная энергия для чего-то используется, но у нас пока нет данных о повышенной силе или скорости.

Баки пристально посмотрел на Говарда, прищуриваясь. 

– Думаю, просто посчастливилось выжить, – тихо пробормотал он.

– Вместе с тем, не могу даже представить, насколько ценным для капитана Роджерса могла бы сделать вас эта ментальная связь, – тихо сказала Пегги, обращаясь к Баки, и он повернулся к ней, – если бы когда-то было иначе. – Она немного грустно улыбнулась и добавила, – Капитан Роджерс формирует специальное подразделение: Ревущие Коммандос. Он уже рассказал?

– Нет, – мягко ответил Баки. – Но я знал. – Ну конечно, он знал, точно так же, как Стив знал, что Баки последует за ним на самое дно ада.

***

Баки изо всех сил пытался контролировать выражение лица, но сложно возбуждение скрыть, когда оно накатывает так неожиданно. Стив снова осмотрел свое тощее тело, узкие запястья и слишком большие ладони – и поднял взгляд на Баки. _Ты хочешь меня? Такого?_

Баки сглотнул и кивнул, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, и Стив ощутил это годами подавляемое влечение. Баки смотрел на него не отрываясь, и впервые в жизни Стив понял, что этот взгляд значит желание, а не… жалость, беспокойство или страх. «Ты доверял мне, – сказал ему Баки, когда их головы впервые распахнулись друг для друга. – Я бы никогда не предал твое доверие», и теперь Стив понимал, что это значило; Баки делил с ним постель, делил с ним ванну; он любил его и собирался прожить с ним всю свою жизнь, не позволяя себе ничего; он бы в могилу отправился, так и не сказав ему ни слова. А Стиву и в голову никогда не приходило, что Баки мог хотеть его таким образом, а то бы он… черт, уж он бы стесняться не стал, он бы вцепился в Баки Барнса руками и ногами.

Баки приблизился, склонился над ним, такой огромный, но это тоже было знакомо, Стив привык смотреть на Баки снизу вверх во всех смыслах. На секунду замешкавшись, Баки положил руки Стиву на плечи – и все полетело к чертям, Стив крепко сжал его, обхватив тощими руками за плечи, прихватывая за волосы и притягивая к себе, в поцелуй, а Баки поднял его, оторвал от пола и наполовину донес, наполовину дотащил до их узкой кровати. Было так странно, возбуждающе странно, когда тебя вот так несут на руках, Стив и позабыл уже, каково это – быть не самым сильным парнем в округе, и неожиданно это дало ему свободу, разрешило быть грубым: он целовал, прихватывая зубами кожу по линии челюсти Баки, пока тот укладывал его на спину. Баки задрал длинный, свободно болтающийся подол его рубашки, расстегнул молнию потрепанных твидовых штанов. Дышал Баки прерывисто – он был настолько возбужден, что все тело его дрожало, а потом он наклонился, целуя Стива в бледный живот, вылизывая и целуя его член, яйца и внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Стив сжал пальцы в кулаки, комкая простыни, отчаянно выдыхая в потолок, а Баки приподнял его бедра и развел их, нырнул между ними, вылизывая и покусывая. У Стива стояло так, что выступила смазка, а его тощая грудь отчаянно вздымалась, и он изо всех сил старался не кончить прямо сейчас; когда Баки наконец отстранился, Стив весь был потным и дрожащим, с прядями волос, прилипшими ко лбу.

– Я хочу… – начал было Баки, но Стив уже дернулся вперед, на него, оседлал его бедра и поцеловал, притираясь, гладя ладонями эти выпуклые мышцы и гладкую теплую кожу. Стив начал тереться напряженно стоящим членом о живот Баки, и тот застонал Стиву в шею и сместился под ним, приподнимая и пытаясь устроить свой член рядом. Стив сжал его плечи и тоже попытался помочь, напрягая бедра, стараясь подстроиться под ритм. – Я хочу, – выдохнул Баки, – господи боже, как же я хочу…

– Знаю. Господи. Я тоже. – И Стив толкнулся назад, опускаясь, содрогаясь от желания, прошившего каждый нерв в его теле.

Баки ахнул и замер:  
– Стив, ты… Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно…

Стив скрипнул зубами:  
– Больно. Хорошо. Не останавливайся! 

И тело его словно расступилось, и Баки скользнул внутрь со стоном, который заставил Стива выгнуться от сладкой дрожи.

– О. О господи. О… – шептал Баки, зажмурившись и толкаясь в него, а Стив откинул голову, чувствуя, как все его тело вибрирует, дрожит от ощущений, как он… _стивстивстивстив_ стонал голос в его голове… и член Стива дернулся, и между ним и Баки стало мокро и прохладно. Баки так отчаянно старался двигаться размеренно, но он просто… не мог… он вошел, разом и глубоко погружаясь в жаждущее его тело и, прижав Стива к себе, кончил так сильно, сжимая его в объятьях , что те наверняка были болезненными.

– …Бак, – смог наконец выдохнуть Стив, и Баки немного разжал руки, так, чтобы тот мог сделать вдох, а затем осторожно, медленно вышел из него, и лишь после этого потянул на себя, устраиваясь на матрасе. Стив улыбался Баки в плечо: он был безумно счастлив, так, что звенело в ушах. Эмоции переполняли его, он наслаждался тем, как загрубевшие пальцы Баки гладят каждое ребро его тощей груди… и ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что в голове Баки происходит сейчас нечто более сложное. Тело его также пело от удовольствия, но в глазах стояли слезы; он был счастлив и потрясен, он обнимал Стива так, словно хотел укрыть от всего мира. _Никогда и не мечтал, что получу тебя. Я не имел права хотеть тебя вот так. Так нельзя, все вокруг это знают. Парни не должны…_ И все в груди Стива завязалось в тугой узел, потому что, похоже, это было не теоретическое знание, Баки получил его в драке. _Парни не крутят с парнями._ Стив с трудом справился со вспышкой ярости, вместо этого он потерся бедром о член Баки и погладил пальцами его сосок. _Расскажи-ка мне еще раз, что там не делают парни._ И ранние сумерки пологом опустились вокруг их старой, потрепанной кровати.

***

Ревущие Коммандос были расквартированы в жилье повышенной комфортности, с настоящими кроватями – приближалось их первое задание против ГИДРы, – и это было по-настоящему здорово. Стив осмотрел комнату и нашел, что она очень приятная, гораздо лучше любого из отелей, в котором размещали их гастрольную труппу, – и ради этого великолепия ему даже не нужно бить морду Гитлеру. С другой стороны, ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, они думали, что на предстоящей операции он может и погибнуть.

Он разделся, улегся в постель и выключил свет – и как-то так само собой вышло, что он открыл свое сознание для Баки, дал ему доступ ко всему, неважно, насколько глупым, стыдным или личным оно было – ко всему, вплоть до отчаянной дрочки на постыдную открытку с обнаженной по пояс французской проституткой, которую он нашел в одной из библиотечных книг: ноги девушки были слегка раздвинуты, под прозрачной тканью одежды угадывались завитки лобковых волос. Но Баки пытался держать свои мысли при себе, даже когда он – Стив лежал в постели и старался сдержать растущее возбуждение – пытался дотянуться до Стива сквозь разделявшую их темноту; Стив чувствовал его желание, словно оно было живым существом. Что-то в Баки взывало к нему, нуждалось в нем, даже если он сам и не собирался этого признавать. Так что Стиву оставалось лишь притворяться, что он ничего не слышит. Игнорировать это покалывание в своем теле. Он…

Стив поднялся с кровати и надел штаны раньше, чем сообразил, что делает, чувствуя, что его тянет так, словно конец веревки начинался прямо в его груди. Он быстро добрался до комнаты Баки и остановился там, прижавшись всем телом к двери, потому что все это было настоящим сумасшествием – он так себя и чувствовал. Он скользнул по стене вниз, устраиваясь на полу, растирая виски и прижимая пальцы к глазам. Контроль ускользал от него, он терялся во всем этом, отчаянно желая… но если Баки не хотел, им не следовало…

Баки знал, что он тут; Стив почувствовал вопрошающее давление в своей голове. _Стив?_  
Стив потерся головой о стену, полуоформленные слова вспенивались – почти слышимые, яростные: _Если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы были… так… я не хочу, чтобы ты хотел этого только из-за меня… Если ты не хочешь…_ И он неожиданно понял, почему Баки все время пытался захлопнуть между ними дверь – потому что чувства говорили сами за себя, и он просто не мог их остановить… _Я все равно люблю тебя…. Я буду любить тебя несмотря ни на что… Мне не нужно даже тебя касаться… касаться тебя… Твое тело, оно так прекрасно… Я…_

Когда дверь открылась, Стив быстро поднял голову – на пороге стоял Баки в одном белье:  
– Какого черта?

Приглушенный свет лампы омывал его резкие черты: каждый изгиб, каждая линия были прекрасны. 

– Прости меня, – сказал Стив.

Баки быстро оглядел коридор, а затем схватил Стива и потянул на себя. 

– Заходи давай, – сказал он, затаскивая Стива внутрь. Стив никогда раньше не чувствовал себя странно, оказавшись с Баки наедине, но и такого уровня открытости между ними раньше тоже не было; возможно, такая вещь, как чрезмерная открытость, и правда существовала.

– Тут нет моей вины! – выпалил Стив. – Я не думал, что может так случиться, но я не жалею о том, что спас тебя! – Баки уставился на него, и Стив знал, что он чувствует каждую его эмоцию, весь этот странный противоречивый клубок, что бушевал внутри него, обрывки мыслей, растревоженных желанием: _Я понятия не имел, что ты можешь меня хотеть… но если ты хочешь не хотеть меня, то я пойму, и если ты хочешь, чтобы я боролся с этим – я смогу, но не хотел бы этого, это было бы ложью..._

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Баки, и Стив представил его обнаженным в своих объятиях, их тела двигаются в унисон, его пальцы скользят сквозь редкие волоски на груди Баки, задевая соски, пока те не затвердеют, а затем он берет в руку его член, дрочит ему, целует его, вылизывает и кусает его губы, запускает язык ему в рот, пока они…. И Баки отпрянул, резко выдохнул, его член четким контуром проступил в белье, а в голове пронеслось шокированное: _Ты представлял себе все это?_

Стив горячо закивал, и тогда Баки подошел, потянулся к нему, и было так странно быть с ним одного роста, смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Замешкавшись всего на мгновение, Баки поцеловал его, и это было так правильно и так странно – чувствовать губы Баки на своих. Баки застонал, а затем обхватил его лицо ладонями – но Стив дернулся к нему, нетерпеливый, и жаждущий, и требующий _возьми меня, лиши меня невинности всеми возможными способами,_ и почувствовал, как у Баки перехватило дыхание.

***

– Сколько времени? – сонно пробормотал Баки, целуя Стива в плечо.

– Без понятия, – ответил Стив, потягиваясь. Они лежали, пригревшись и тесно переплетясь друг с другом, и он обнаружил – даже не слишком удивившись, – что проснулся нормальным, в смысле – большим; где-то посреди войны его новый размер стал для него нормальным. Он развернулся к окну – послеобеденное заходящее солнце… потому что вечереть начало давным-давно, еще до того как они занялись сексом и провалились в сон. – Сколько же сейчас времени? – спросил Стив, посмотрев на Баки.

– Я только что это у тебя спросил, – ответил Баки, ухмыляясь, а потом до него дошло то же самое, что и до Стива минутой ранее: насколько актуальным и интересным был случайный вопрос. Он нахмурился. – У тебя есть часы?

– Я… – Стив посмотрел на свое пустое запястье; у него были часы, он носил их закрепленными на ремне, но ремень сгинул вместе с формой, и вся одежда, что сейчас валялась на полу возле кровати, была минимум на десять размеров меньше, чем нужно. – Нет, а у тебя?

– Нет, – сказал Баки, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на часы на стене – те показывали шесть и не тикали. Баки откинул одеяло и пополз, как был обнаженным, к изножью кровати и встал между стеной и кроватью. – Мы не завели их, – сказал Баки и, потянувшись, скинул ключ – конечно, он был там, именно там они его всегда и держали. Они переглянулись. – Ну а как я мог знать? – ответил Баки на незаданный вопрос и подошел к окну, распахнул створку и высунул голову наружу.

– Если ты пытаешься посмотреть на часы на аптеке… – предупредил его Стив.

– Я не пытаюсь посмотреть на часы на аптеке, – ответил Баки, втягиваясь обратно.

– Потому что какой смысл, мы же сами их придумали, – закончил Стив.

– Я пытался посмотреть на солнце, – пояснил Баки.

– Ну, и солнце тоже мы придумали, – ответил Стив. 

Баки повернулся к нему, обнаженный и такой красивый, что слепило глаза, и сказал:  
– Хорошо, мистер Разумность, как по мне, так сейчас где-то полпятого.

– Угу, вот только это полпятого длится уже несколько часов, – отметил Стив.

– Это потому что мы не завели часы, – сказал Баки и, подхватив ключ, направился к часам. – Мы не обращали внимания на время – вот и не было никакого времени. – Он ткнул указательным пальцем в циферблат и установил стрелки на четыре тридцать. – А теперь оно будет.

– Ну ладно, – сказал Стив с сомнением в голосе. – Но это немного нервирует.

– Угу, это нервирует. Вот только это и нервирует. А в остальном-то все нормально, – сказал Баки, закатывая глаза, а Стив спрятал улыбку в ладони, когда Баки пропел ему «отвали» и скрылся за углом, направляясь на кухню. – Нам стоит подумать о еде, – крикнул он оттуда спустя минуту. – Об ужине.

Стив спустил ноги с кровати.  
– Нам следует подумать о том, чтобы помыться, – возразил он; тело его было липким, в подтеках спермы. – Можешь пожелать горячей воды, а?

Он просто сказал это полушутя и с надеждой в голосе, но когда из-за угла выглянул Баки, понял, что тот воспринял это очень серьезно. 

– Не думаю, что нам имеет смысл спешить, – сказал Баки. – Ни с водой, ни с чем-то еще.

– Ты сейчас про что?

– Я про… Ты куда-то опаздываешь? – спросил Баки, и Стив понял, о чем он: если это загробный мир, им предстоит провести здесь… хм, да, немало времени – возможно, вечность. – Чтобы это ни было, это… – Внезапно Баки сгорбился – он выглядел в этот момент одновременно грустным и потерянным, надеющимся и ужасно уязвимым; он стоял там, обнаженный, босыми ногами на потертом деревянном полу кухни. – Это просто мы, – закончил он.

– Да, – кивнул Стив. – И… меня все это вполне устраивает, вот правда. Но я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Я нагрею воды, – медленно произнес Баки, оглядываясь в сторону кухни, – мы наберем ванну и помоемся, – и Стив буквально прикусил язык, чтобы не напомнить Баки, что это – не их старая квартира, в которой была только холодная вода; на новом месте ванна по-прежнему стояла на кухне, но вода была как холодная, так и горячая. – А потом мы, может быть, пойдем на прогулку, поищем, где можно перекусить или… – Он нахмурился. – Они же поставили киоск рядом с пекарней?

– Да, поставили. И еда там была вполне неплохая. Думаешь, он все еще там?

– Угу, – ответил Баки, глядя на него. – Думаю, все еще там. Ты же мне скажешь, все ли хорошо, да?

– Баки, – серьезно ответил Стив. – Все и во всем будет хорошо. Выбирай все, что пожелаешь.

***

Где-то посреди их второй совместной операции это и произошло – они словно слились, и работа перешла на качественно другой уровень: теперь всякий раз, бросая щит, Стив знал, куда тот ударит даже не глядя, и солдаты падали перед ним еще до того, как он успевал подумать об их устранении; иногда просто пригибался – и что-то, чего он даже не видел, проносилось над его головой, а в другой раз он заметил солдат, и они попадали перед ним, мертвые, еще до того как он успел поднять пистолет – и над всем этим был Баки с винтовкой с оптическим прицелом, Баки всегда где-то по правую руку – и это было словно заполучить еще пару глаз на макушке, словно живешь сразу в шести измерениях.

Потом он находил Баки – или тот находил его; и Баки тоже это чувствовал – щеки его пылали, он весь вибрировал, вцепляясь в кожаные отвороты куртки Стива, задерживая дыхание. 

– Я это сделал, Стив, ты видел, какой я сделал выстрел? 

И Стив быстро кивал, потому что чувствовал эту разящую справедливость, моментальное «в яблочко». Они крепко обнимались, лохматили волосы, а если обстановка позволяла, Стив притягивал его за ремень или Баки запускал руки ему в штаны и обхватывал член, они забывались друг в друге, втираясь, прижимаясь, доводя до исступления ртом и руками, даже без слов зная, что нужно другому и как. 

Почти все стало легче – Баки без слов вручал ему паек, еще до того как Стив чувствовал, что голоден; он понимал, когда Баки чувствовал, что что-то не так, и знаками приказывал остальным приготовиться. Но кое-что стало сложнее: Стив споткнулся, рухнул и выгнулся, сметенный неожиданной дикой болью, а затем сумел подняться на ноги и побрел вслепую, инстинктивно, словно раненое животное, туда, где два немецких солдата подкараулили в засаде Баки, и он бился, зажатый между ними, с ножом, по самую рукоятку засаженным под ребра. Стив сломал шею ближайшему и отбросил его в сторону, даже не задумавшись, а потом с такой же яростью склонился над вторым, не осознавая, что тот уже мертв; и Дум-Дум и Денье попытались оттащить его, приговаривая: «Все в порядке, Кэп, все в порядке, ты нашел его», вот только Баки все еще был в ярости _эти чертовы ублюдки, надо убить этих чертовых ублюдков,_ даже когда Гейб со всеми предосторожностями вынул из раны нож и наложил давящую повязку на его – их – рану. Стив несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, затем развернулся к Баки и опустился перед ним на колени. 

– Ты… _Мы, мы в порядке? Баки, мы, да, мы в порядке, мы достали их, мы можем дышать, наши ребра заживают, наши раны не такие и страшные, иди сюда и поцелуй меня._

***

Другие люди могли существовать в их мире – если не были кем-то конкретным. Девушка в киоске делала именно то, что они от нее и ожидали: улыбалась, пробивая чек на еду, водитель трамвая скользнул по ним взглядом, когда они бросили по пятицентовику в коробку; больше никто не обращал на них никакого внимания; они болтали или сидели, с головой погрузившись в газеты. Но все вокруг начало становиться все более и более реальным – может, даже слишком. Стив подумал, что им надо быть осторожнее, чтобы не обмануть самих себя, хотя может, наоборот, это было бы большой удачей. Он не был уверен.

Вернувшись, Стив какое-то время разглядывал кухонные шкафы, а затем достал бутылку виски, которой там до этого не было; та же самая марка, которой Баки напивался в Лондоне – Стив выпил в одиночку точно такую же бутылку после того, как Баки погиб.

– Эй, – полушутливо запротестовал Баки; он сидел за столом, теребя колоду карт, – ты не можешь так делать, это нечестно.

– Только вот я могу. – Стив подошел к столу с двумя стаканами. – И только что сделал. Хочешь выпить?

Баки скептически на него посмотрел:  
– Да, конечно, почему бы и нет. – И Стив разлил по стаканам. Они чокнулись и выпили, а Баки перетасовал карты и начал раздавать с двух рук на «Румми». – Отличная штука, – сказал он, делая еще глоток, подхватывая и изучая выпавшие ему карты. – Хотя, не стоит к такому привыкать, – добавил он. – Слишком дорого и…

Стив закатил глаза:  
– Что, ты работать тут собираешься? Отправишься на воображаемую верфь строить воображаемые корабли?

Баки нахмурился, и пока он размышлял, Стив выложил семерку, которой побил его тройку. – Думаю, мы бы могли… если бы захотели, – сказал он. – Не самая плохая идея. Какая-то цель…

– Эй, да я полон этих целей, – парировал Стив, – но это все бессмысленно. 

А затем он бросил карты на стол; у него был бубновый туз, десять штук. Они лежали на столе рядком и, казалось, ухмылялись им.

Баки рассмеялся:  
– Вот это точно против правил, ты не можешь играть в карты используя… экстрасенсорику или еще какую-то такую хрень.

– Телекинез, – сказал Стив, переворачивая карты – и теперь они обернулись картами Зенера, он перетасовал их и раздал: круг, плюс, звезду и три волнистые линии. – Боже, я думаю, вот на это они меня и проверяли, – сказал Стив, моргая, а затем перевернул каждую карту и теперь это была девятка треф. – Ха, смотри, я был прав.

– Ты сумасшедший, – сказал Баки, широко улыбаясь.

– Ага, но разве тебе самому не хочется посмотреть, на что мы способны? 

И Баки взметнул карты вверх, наблюдая, как они медленно растворяются в воздухе.

***

_Как хорошо, как же хорошо…_

 _Да, очень хорошо,_ – согласился Баки, задыхающийся, распятый под ним на походной кровати, и это даже не секс был, вернее, не только секс, хорошо было потому, что одно дело чувствовать руки Баки на своем теле, то, как он большим пальцем обводит головку его члена, и совсем другое – чувствовать, как Баки касается его разума, осторожно заменяя отчаяние и неуверенность каким-то искренним недоумением. Баки никогда не думал о нем как о жалком или слабом; Стив постоянно находил в голове Баки свои образы – боксерская стойка, грязные светлые пряди падают на глаза, костяшки сбиты, рот разбит в кровь... и он нависает над каким-то парнем, готовясь выбить из него дурь – они были странными и прекрасными. Стив понял, что почти смущенно оглаживает костяшками пальцев небритую щеку Баки, его распахнутые губы; он не удивился, когда Баки, затрепетав ресницами, закрыл глаза, Стив поцеловал его, языком прошелся по шрамам, по жестким выступающим костям, но он все еще был ошеломлен глубиной собственных чувств – настолько ему нравились вот так завалить Баки, прижать собой, трахнуть, быстро и сильно, так, чтобы все его тело выгибалось и дрожало, а в голове звенела торжествующая, ликующая ярость: _Да, давай, Стив, возьми меня, блядь, да._ Но иногда они просто лежали рядом, переглядывались, сплетаясь мыслями, и Стив хоть старался не подглядывать, но клялся всеми богами, что любой, кто лишь посмеет причинить Баки вред, умрет страшной смертью, а Баки смеялся и говорил: _Нет, но спасибо, спасибо в любом случае._

***

– Пусть попутный ветер дует тебе в спину, – напевал Баки, и так оно до сих пор и было. Они начали с прилегающих к дому кварталов, которые знали лучше всего, но скоро обнаружили, что даже если кто-то из них и забредал во вроде бы незнакомое место, из памяти тут же проступали детали, которых они, казалось, и не знали: лавка мясника, газетные киоски или кинотеатры. Если попадались улицы, на которых раньше ни одному из них не доводилось бывать, поначалу те выглядели нечеткими и пугающими ( – Куда ведет эта дорога? – спросил Баки. – Понятия не имею, – ответил Стив), но в конце концов они, прижавшись друг к другу, отваживались двинуться вперед – и естественным образом обнаруживали за первым зданием второе, а за улицей – следующую. Так что можно было добраться куда угодно, в любое место, просто не глазея по сторонам слишком уж пристально, чтобы не видеть, что дорожные знаки пусты, а на домах нет номеров.

У Баки была потрясающе развита слуховая память, судя по звукам, которые Баки вечно издавал: тихонько мурлыкал, отстукивал ритм ногой или барабанил пальцами. И без экстрасенсорных способностей было ясно, что голова его наполнена музыкой. Теперь же, в этом мире, именно Баки заставлял песни звучать по радио, именно ему музыка была нужна – и к нему она волшебным образом пришла: чаще всего звучали джаз и свинг, но были и песни, которое на памяти Стива пела еще его мама: «Ты заставляешь меня любить себя», «Небеса обетованные», «Когда ты уйдешь», «Однажды», «Мелинда». А еще Баки наполнил звуками их улицы; Стив даже не понимал, как скучал по ним – до войны, будучи наполовину глухим, он и не мог насладиться ими в полной мере. Оказалось, что за ритмичным звуком хлопков, раздававшихся с улицы, прятались милые девичьи голоса, напевающие «…все наряды черные, черные, черные, пуговки потертые, потертые, потертые…». 

Стив, в изумлении распахнув глаза, обернулся к Баки, а тот лишь сказал:  
– Стив, три сестры. Эта фигня крутится в голове, не переставая, просто сводит меня с ума. Мисс Люси, мисс Сьюзи, пароход и колокол*. 

Стив ни черта из его слов не понял, но хлопающие девушки явно знали что делали, немедленно переключившись на новый ритм:  
– Посадила детку в ванну, посмотреть, а будет плавать…

Стив, в свою очередь, воссоздал по памяти всю библиотеку на бульваре Флэтбуш, ведь именно там он провел часы, дни – половину своей жизни. Эхо его шагов гулко разносилось над грязным мраморным полом именно так, как он и привык слышать, а библиотекари за конторкой причудливой резьбы так же привычно игнорировали его, как и годы до этого; все книги были на тех же местах – и все было именно так, как он и ожидал, ровно до того момента, пока он, встав на цыпочки, не стянул с верхней полки один из пыльных томов и… обнаружил, что страницы того пусты. 

– Господи боже. – Он был потрясен до глубины души – он почти начал наслаждаться странной текучестью этого мира, их совместной фантазии, но это… это было ужасно! Он уронил книгу на стол и схватил другую, а потом еще одну, чувствуя поднимающуюся тошноту и панику, узлом стягивающую что-то глубоко внутри: пусто, пусто, пусто…

– Так, – сказал Баки, внезапно появляясь рядом, – дыши давай. Переведи дух, Стиви.

Стив пробормотал «ладно» и отошел от стола. Теперь он, может, и был большим, но в груди все пережимало, как раньше. Брови Баки сошлись над переносицей, пока он просматривал пустые страницы огромных фолиантов издательства Файдона, посвященных творчеству Боттичелли и Ван Гога, а также «Собрание всемирно известных картин Кента Роквелла». Затем он подхватил еще одну книгу, резко распахнул ее – и Стив выхватил том из его рук, потому что... проступили буквы. Бесчисленное количество страниц, и Стив пролистывал их, поднимая пыль. «Кровавая жатва» Дэшила Хэммета. «Загадочное происшествие в Стайлзе» Агаты Кристи. Он открыл Харметта на первой странице и почти что с благоговением прочитал: «Впервые город Отервилл назвали при мне Отравиллом в Бате, в заведении «Большой пароход». Но рыжий блатняга Хики Дьюи, от которого я это услышал, доберманов звал доброманами, так что я не удивился тому, как он вывернул название»**. Ему хотелось прижать чертову книгу к груди, поцеловать ее.

– Как у тебя так получается? – почти обвиняюще спросил он у Баки. Тот лишь снял с полки еще несколько книг по искусству – но их страницы тоже оказались пусты.

– Просто думаю об этом, – пробормотал тот и затем достал еще одну книгу – и вуаля, там был автопортрет Рембранта – тот, где он в кепке. Баки усмехнулся, глядя на него, покачал головой, а затем сказал: – Я понял. Эту вот ты читал.

– Что?

– Ты читал эту книгу, – пояснил Баки, закрывая том и протягивая его Стиву. – Ты можешь прочитать ее, потому что читал раньше. А вон те – потому что я их уже читал; и видел страницы – и просто захотел увидеть их снова.

– Но это же… – Происходящее все еще было ужасным.

– Мы не можем знать то, чего не знаем. Как со временем. Или с войной. Мне вот, например, повезло что ты такой книголюб… А тебе случайно Уолпол*** не попадался?

– Случайно, – усмехнулся Стив. – Уолпол, Пристли, Ивлин Во…

– Понятно, что я буду читать в ближайшее время, – сказал Баки. – А тебе, приятель, придется читать детективы.

– Подумаешь, – ответил Стив, который еще в жизни не был никому так благодарен, – это тоже неплохо, это… – И у него внезапно появилась идея, поэтому он посмотрел на пустую страницу «Собрание всемирно известных картин Роквелла», а потом закрыл книгу. Через мгновение он открыл ее снова – и там была Мона Лиза.

– Ух ты, – по-настоящему удивился Баки, – как тебе это…

– Просто представил ее тут, потому что именно тут ей и место… но вот теперь я думаю, что, может, и не тут… – Стив повернулся – и на стене библиотеки появилась Мона Лиза – ну, или что-то весьма на нее похожее.

– Святые небеса, – присвистнул Баки. – Это что, настоящая…

– Нет, конечно, нет! Мы придумываем все это, но оно… такое, каким мы его себе представляем, каким помним, но я уверен, что картина на самом деле другая, должна быть другой – я же никогда не видел ее своими глазами. – Стив подошел поближе к полотну, рассматривая его – другие посетители вокруг них продолжали заниматься своими делами, не обращая никакого внимания на находящийся рядом с ними шедевр живописи. – Краска, мазки, размеры… Подписал ли Да Винчи Мону Лизу? Думаю, что нет.

Баки тоже пристально рассматривал картину. 

– Тут я тебе не помощник, приятель. Вообще в этом не разбираюсь.

– Ничего. – До Стива внезапно дошло, что он теперь никогда не увидит новой картины – только те, что уже видел раньше. Ну, ничего, переживет. С сожалениями пора кончать. Большинство людей вообще никаких картин не видели. – Это… репродукция, – сказал он. – Но это ничего. Многие художники видели великие полотна только в репродукциях. – Он вдруг рассмеялся: – Черт. Это же репродукция моего авторства. 

 

* Американские песенки-колыбельные, главные герои которых мисс Люси, мисс Сьюзи, пароход, колокол.  
** Перевод М. Сергеевой (lib.ru)  
*** Хорас Уолпол – английский писатель, основатель жанра готического романа. Джон Пристли – английский романист, автор эссе, драматург и театральный режиссер. Ивлин Во – английский писатель-романист, автор беллетризованных биографий, путевых заметок и справочников для путешествующих.

***

Во время какой-то из операций на оккупированной французской территории в кармане пальто одного из высокопоставленных немецких офицеров Стив нашел папку, полную документов; обрадовался: там были и кодировки, совершенно точно были. Он передал радиограмму, запрашивая транспортировку обратно в Лондон для всех Ревущих Коммандос, и передал документы Пегги лично в руки. По мере их изучения она все шире и шире улыбалась ярко накрашенным ртом – и их со Стивом головы, медленно склоняясь над столом, почти соприкоснулись.

– Это очень хорошие новости, Стив, – сказала она. – Просто замечательные.

– Знаю, – улыбнулся он в ответ.

– Ладно, я передам их в штаб-квартиру войск союзников, – сказала она, складывая бумаги. Их взгляды встретились, и она схватила его за руки, а затем приблизилась – и быстро поцеловала в щеку. – Пойдем со мной, это же твоя находка, и…

– Нет, нет. – Стив затряс головой, лицо его пылало. – Отнеси ты. Я… не горю желанием говорить с вышестоящими…

Он попятился от нее – и налетел на Баки, который все это время стоял позади него, и Стив… Стив же знал это, не мог не знать… Почувствовал странный всплеск эмоций, даже не зная, чьи они…

Баки смотрел на Пегги с выражением, которого Стив у него раньше никогда не видел: ничем не прикрытое желание. Обычно Баки был очень осторожен в проявлении подобных эмоций. 

– Агент Картер, – начал было Баки, а потом смешался, и Стив почувствовал, как в ответ на улыбку Пегги, адресованную теперь именно ему, у Баки все перевернулось внутри. – Это… бумажки, которые мы нашли, да? – Даже его голос звучал как-то иначе, не так как обычно.

– Да, – подтвердила Пегги, она просто светилась от радости. – И это замечательно.

– Может, нам стоит… выпить? Позднее. Нам втроем, – добавил он, впиваясь пальцами Стиву в руку. – Чтобы… отпраздновать.

– Звучит заманчиво. – Пегги посмотрела на Стива, словно спрашивая, что он думает. Стив сумел изобразить что-то вроде неуверенного пожатия плечами. – Посмотрю, что с расписанием, когда вернусь, – добавила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, пока наконец не остановилась на Стиве: – Ты уверен, что не хочешь пойти?..

– Я… уверен, да, – Стив выдавил улыбку; Баки выглядел покрасневшим и потерянным, но именно Стива почему-то пробило потом.

– Увидимся позже, – сказала она, выходя, а Стив повернулся к Баки, расстроенный и обескураженный. – Какого черта ты…

– Она тебе нравится, – сказал Баки; он не выглядел взбешенным, но Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать – он слышал в его словах обвинение.

– Угу, – признался он, – ладно, она мне нравится, но ты… Ты же знаешь, что к тебе я…

– Нет, я не про то… В смысле, она тебя волнует, – мягко перебил его Баки. – Твой член ее хочет.

– Да. – Почему-то он не смог соврать. Да и Баки, господи помоги ему, все равно все видел в его голове. – Но…

– Ты не понимаешь, – напряженно сказал Баки, и до Стива внезапно дошло – понимание накатило потоком возбуждения, влечения, обиды. _Тебе нравятся и парни, и девчонки_ , и это нормально, да – но какое это имеет значение? Все это было не важно – кроме того, что он получил ответ Баки раньше, чем задал вопрос.

– Это для тебя не важно, потому что ты… – _нормальный_ – от Стива в ответ полыхнуло такой яростью, что Баки дернулся назад, отступая и поглядывая на него неуверенно. Но Стив чувствовал, как от него все еще фонило желанием – не к Пегги, а… _Она тебе нравится. Я чувствую это. И я почувствовал, что это такое – хотеть ее…_

Но Стив уже качал головой:  
– Нет, – резко сказал он.

– Я не собираюсь… Я уйду. – Баки умоляюще посмотрел на него. – Один бокал – и я вас оставлю. Но если ты… или она… если ты и она будете… _Она тебе нравится, я знаю, что нравится, я это чувствую. Ты хочешь ее, твой член ее хочет, и я смогу… я буду знать…_

– Хорошо, – коротко ответил Стив, скрещивая руки на груди. – Но мы ей скажем.

Баки уставился на него:  
– Что?

– Мы должны ей рассказать – скажем что-то вроде: «Пегги, ты же знаешь, что мы с Баки ментально связаны? Ну, он хочет, чтобы я занялся с тобой любовью, и таким образом он смог понять, каково это – хотеть женщину».

Какое-то время Баки, казалось, обдумывал это, а затем глубоко вдохнул:  
– Как думаешь, я почувствую, как она ломает тебе челюсть?

– Да я в этом просто уверен! – повысил Стив голос, гневно глядя на него. 

И Баки выдохнул и сказал:  
– Ладно, ладно, ну извини. Согласен, это было глупо и эгоистично и… ладно, не важно.

Но Стив чувствовал его разочарование, глубоко спрятанную грусть, которая превратилась в боль, когда Баки понял, что для Стива это все глупости. Стив закрыл глаза и попытался пролить на это любовь и понимание – как льют масло на ожог, но как-то так получалось, что ты не можешь донести до других, насколько они важны тебе – даже если это и правда. Он чувствовал боль Баки, словно собственную открытую рану.

– Я не смогу – мы – не сможем пойти, – позднее сказал Стив Пегги. – Мне бы хотелось, но… мы просто не можем. 

Пегги улыбнулась ему с легкой грустью, а потом сказала:  
– Я понимаю, Стив. Правда, понимаю. 

Но позже, ночью, Стив лежал без сна и думал, что облажался с ними обоими. 

_Нет, это не так…_ – и это был Баки, проснувшийся где-то в своей постели. – _Ты чертов придурок, как ты мог предвидеть, что случится что-то настолько невероятное?_ За тем исключением, что в этой войне все было невероятным и на извинение это не тянуло… _Болван, придурок, вечно пытающийся что-то доказа…_ И Стив представил себе кожаный ремешок, пересекающий лодыжку Пегги Картер, представил, как гладит его большим пальцем, как ведет руку вверх по ее гладкой икре – и почувствовал, как у Баки перехватило дыхание. Это то же самое, подумал Стив: эти чувства, это возбуждение, то, как наливается член, как кожа становится такой чувствительной, как тяжелеют яйца, когда ты… И голова его наполнилась калейдоскопом самых возбуждающих картинок, подсмотренных в гастрольном туре: девушки, попавшие под дождь, смеющиеся и бегущие мимо его окон, их одежда и волосы промокли насквозь. Быстрые переодевания в гримерке: смеющиеся и болтающие девушки разной степени раздетости; красавица с потрясающей округлой грудью и темными плоскими сосками застегивает бюстгальтер спереди, а затем сдвигает на спину, продевая руки в лямки; а одна из билетерш в Кливленде нарушила все правила, затащив его за кулисы после шоу: она целовала и гладила его, запустила руку ему в штаны, а потом прижалась грудью, седлая его бедра, наваливаясь на него, кусая губы, пока…

Он потерялся в мыслях – задыхающийся и дрожащий, – чувствовал, что Баки так близко: тот выгибался, глядя в потолок и гладя себя в такт образам, порожденным памятью Стива. Пульс Стива тоже зачастил, но не от картинок – те не были для него чем-то новым, такой ерундой в сравнении с Баки, Баки только для него… Во плоти, с вызолоченной солнцем кожей поверх крутых, сильных мышц; трогать его, целовать его, гладить его бока, скользить пальцами по ребрам, водить ладонями вдоль длинной сильной спины, мускулистых бедер, господи, он… И _нет, да, да, кончай, кончай сейчас_ , – отчаянно думал Стив, зная, что это ужасная идея, бесполезный риск – бегать друг к другу тут, на штаб-квартире, за день-другой до того, как они вернутся обратно на фронт и будут предоставлены сами себе – но Баки уже крался по коридорам к офицерской части, ведомый к Стиву желанием – отражением того, что чувствовал сам Стив, – которое было сильнее всех доводов разума.

Стив сорвался с постели и, затаив дыхание, застыл у входа. Он почувствовал приближение Баки, а затем дверь распахнулась, впуская того внутрь, – и Баки схватил его, впечатывая спиной в закрытую дверь, поцеловал, укладывая ладони на плечи, обнимая за шею. Стив закрыл глаза и открыл рот: из всего, что они уже успели попробовать, это по-прежнему было самым невероятным. Самым замечательным и шокирующим – что можно было целоваться вот так, целовать мужчину так же, как ты можешь целовать женщину. Это же то же самое, это же совершенно то же…

Баки отстранился и посмотрел на него – выглядел он немного удивленным:  
– Не для меня, ты же понимаешь. – И затем он потащил Стива в постель и толкнул его, роняя на спину и заползая на него, огромный, жесткий, смеющийся над ним. – Но ты – это что-то, сам-то понимаешь? Я был с женщинами, но когда ты об этом рассказываешь… То, как ты это рассказываешь, – Баки потерся членом о Стивов, и они оба застонали. – Я почувствовал это, я правда… – А затем Баки пробормотал: – О, смотри-ка, я твоему члену тоже нравлюсь. – И он он скользнул вниз и взял член Стива в рот.

***

Они старались придерживаться календаря, синхронизировать ожидания в отношении времени года и погоды, но получалось плохо: им хотелось, чтобы погода была хорошей каждый день – и она такой и была. И вот, как-то утром Баки проснулся после яркого сна про битву снежками и, выйдя на улицу, они часа три забрасывали друг друга свежим снегом, подскальзываясь и с хохотом падая в сугробы. А потом, когда пальцы онемели, а губы посинели, они пошли в кафе на углу и съели по большой тарелке супа и выпили по кружке горячего какао. Вернувшись домой, Баки сорвал календарь со стены.

– В нем нет смысла, – сказал он. – Мы просто придумываем погоду так же, как и все остальное. Нет никаких доказательств, что время года тут как-то связано с тем, что снаружи… Если это снаружи еще где-то осталось. 

И Стив знал, что Баки прав – время тоже вполне им подвластно. Иногда казалось – ты только закрыл глаза, а проспал несколько часов, и уже утро; в другой раз, бывало, спишь целую ночь, а прошло всего минут пятнадцать.

– Давай завтра будет очень жарко? – предложил Стив. – Проведем весь день на Кони-Айленде.

Так они и сделали, добравшись туда в медленно ползущем вагоне метро, сквозь плывущие в жарком мареве контуры домов и тротуаров. Поезд прибыл именно в ожидаемое ими время, в ожидаемое место – на Серф бульвар, и, как они и ожидали, пляж был забит битком – конечно, жара выманила людей из квартир и домов поближе к океану. Они пробились поближе к воде и расстелили покрывало, а затем, прыгая в прохладных волнах, Стив совсем позабыл, что он теперь большой, и понял свою ошибку, только когда выбрался из воды – капли сбегали по его тощему телу – и увидел довольную ухмылку на губах Баки и чертенят, пляшущих в его глазах.

– Ой, да мне нравится, нравится, когда ты такой, – сказал тот, и Стив рассмеялся, развернулся и рванул от Баки, который понесся с раскинутыми руками, пытаясь его схватить. Баки догнал его, побарахтался с ним в волнах, а затем подхватил на руки и закинул – плюх! – подальше в воду. Стив смеялся как ненормальный, выгребая обратно, и в последнюю секунду поднырнул и схватил Баки за лодыжки, сбивая с ног. Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то проделывал с ним такой бросок через плечо? Как же он по этому скучал.

Потом они вернулись на покрывало и ели принесенные с собой сэндвичи с салями, хватая их перепачканными песком пальцами, а потом провалились в долгий послеобеденный сон прямо на солнце, обмотавшись влажными рубашками, чтобы немного охладить разгоряченные тела, а затем они, загорелые и счастливые, устало добрели до станции и…

***

Пегги вместе с полковником Филлипсом и другими офицерами, которых Стив не знал, рассматривали большую карту на стене зала для совещаний. Пегги оглянулась на него через плечо, улыбнулась и подошла ближе.

– Стив, – тепло поприветствовала она его, а затем, прокашлявшись, сказала более формальным тоном: – Капитан. Мы только что закончили расшифровку последней радиограммы ГИДРы, используя найденный вами код: Шмидт призывает Золу обратно в Австрию. Они переправляют его на поезде, через Альпы.

***

…Внезапно Баки, содрогнувшись, рухнул на платформу. Стив отреагировал даже не задумываясь: он побросал все, что держал, пытаясь поймать его – и в ужасе отшатнулся, потому что Баки был… Баки… руки, за которую пытался ухватиться Стив... ее не было. Был лишь обрубок, кусок кости, торчащий из рукава… и Баки выглядел по-другому, старше, бледнее, его лицо было перекошено болью – и затем он исчез.

Стив в шоке уставился на покрытый застарелыми пятнами бетон. Баки исчез. Испарился, словно его никогда и не было, и Стив почувствовал, что ноги отказывают ему – он плюхнулся рядом с тем местом, где только что упал Баки. Станция вокруг него продолжала гудеть: прибыл поезд, мимо сновали люди. Никто не остановился, чтобы проверить, жив ли он или хотя бы спросить, все ли у него в порядке – потому что он не хотел видеть никого из них. Все равно все они не были настоящими. Подделки. Только Баки был настоящим в этом мире.

Стив закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Баки?

– Баки?

– Давай, Бак, ну пожалуйста? Ответь мне, приятель!

– Баки, ты снаружи?

– Баки, ну где же ты? Скажи, где ты. Я приду. Где бы ты ни был, я… 

Но в голове звучал голос Пегги, которая говорила, что после сыворотки он и Баки начали думать на одной волне, и именно поэтому могли мысленно общаться – их мозги были настроены на одну и ту же частоту. Как телефон, пояснила она, и Стив открыл глаза и уставился на то место, где совсем недавно был Баки – это был какой-то сбой, подумал он. Словно Баки повесил трубку – или они заставили его ее повесить. Связи больше не было. Линия была мертва.

Стив улегся на платформу и уставился в ржавый металлический навес, позволяя человеческому потоку омывать его. Правда в том – Стив додумал то, что раньше себе не позволял, – что Баки был где-то и был ранен, серьезно ранен. В своем воображении Баки представлял себя здоровым и счастливым, точно так же, как Стив иногда представлял себя маленьким и неуклюжим, но на самом деле тело Баки было переломано и искорежено падением с поезда в ущелье, а тело Стива лежало, погребенное под тоннами арктических вод. 

Вот и все. Вот она, реальность – оба они были в своего рода коме, оба жили в какой-то кошмарной полужизнью, не живые и не мертвые, без сознания, но – все еще мыслящие. Где бы они ни были, их мозги все еще работали на одной волне – как минимум, до той поры, пока не произошел сбой. Может, оба они медленно замерзали в снегах, а может, их обоих нашли, и они лежали рядышком на соседних больничных койках, без сознания, и жизнь в них поддерживали лишь трубки, капельницы и дыхательные аппараты. Стив знал, что человек может долго протянуть при помощи одной из таких машин.

А может, Баки… стало лучше, предположил Стив, пытаясь не думать о чем-то по-настоящему ужасном. Может, он проснулся, пришел в себя, может, сидит сейчас в больничной палате, с перемотанной бинтами головой. Это же хорошо, да? Даже покопавшись в себе, Стив не ощутил ни малейшего сожаления по этому поводу. Но, может, подумал он, не спеша додумывать эту мысль, готовя себя к ней, Баки был… мертв. Может быть, его повреждения оказались слишком серьезными. С его рукой... явно было что-то не так, да и с Баки в целом явно было что-то совсем, совсем не так.

Что, если Баки не вернется? Стоила ли эта жизнь – фальшивая жизнь, фальшивое все – того, чтобы продолжать? Стоит ли ему вернуться в их квартиру и притвориться, будто… что? Будто все еще сорок второй, и Баки на войне, а он остался, и ждать от него фальшивых писем? Нет. Лучше уж спрыгнуть с Бруклинского моста – но умрет ли он здесь, даже представив свою смерть? Он не был годен для призыва на войну. Был ли он годен для смерти?

***

– И нам за это не заплатят, да? – осторожно пошутил Баки, а Стив вскинул бровь, но ничего не ответил. Происходящее было безумием даже по стандартам Ревущих Коммандос – по тросу спуститься на движущийся поезд: ледяной ветер и немеющие пальцы прилагаются.

Тем не менее, в голосе Баки не было страха, лишь любопытство: его всегда интересовала последовательность, механика происходящего – и это неизменно восхищало Стива, далекого от подобных размышлений; все эти траектории, сопротивление воздуха и поправки на ветер. Хотя теперь-то Стив тоже в этом разбирался – спасибо инженерному мышлению Баки.

Оказавшись в поезде, Стив подумал, что ГИДРА сделала все, чтобы разделить их – захлопнуть между ними дверь и заставить сражаться поодиночке, но он знал, когда у Баки закончились патроны и бросил ему пистолет, почувствовал, когда Баки поднял его щит, ощутил силу и жар взрыва, когда…

***

«Вставай», – и это был голос его матери. «Вставай, Стивен», – и он всегда вставал, но в этот раз подумал, что сегодня, наверное, можно пропустить. Он чувствовал лед спиной, чувствовал, как тот смерзается вокруг его.

***

…Взрывная волна ударила в щит, отбрасывая Баки назад, вышвыривая его из поезда в ледяной горный воздух, и Стив рванул за ним, чувствуя, как руки Баки цепляются за рейку на боку вагона, а ноги отчаянно пытаются нащупать хоть какую-то опору в открытом пространстве над пропастью; чувствуя напряжение в его руках и плечах, как отчаянно он старается удержаться – _держись, держись, Баки, держись, хватайся_  
– За руку! Хватайся за руку! Баки!

И он почувствовал, как нечеловеческое напряжение обжигающей волной распирает, разрывает мышцы, от дикой боли немеет кожа и как останавливается сердце, вымораживая все внутри, когда Баки отпустил руку. Все замерло, и мгновение растянулось в бесконечность – Баки падал, ветер завывал, хлестал, бился вокруг него; голова его запрокинулась, а Стив тянулся к нему, обернувшись разумом вокруг его, обнимая, бессильный сделать хоть что-то, кроме как держать его, любить его, дать хоть немного утешения, покоя – господи, да он все бы отдал за то, чтобы это он сам сейчас был там, его тело приняло удар… И внезапно лед ожег его глаза и под пальцами снова был поезд – а вокруг стояла тишина, и он был один, оглохший, выпотрошенный и пустой от этого невероятного молчания, такого, что даже его собственные крики казались какими-то незначительными и далекими.

***

«Вставай», но это имело смысл, когда было ради чего вставать; когда в его жизни был смысл, значение – но он представлял себе упрек в глазах Пегги, неодобрение в ее голосе. Он еще не умер – во всяком случае, не до конца, – и он должен был держаться, должен был хвататься за любую возможность. Пока живу – надеюсь.

Стив застонал, отдирая себя от земли – лед таял, стекая и осыпаясь с его рук. Станция метро Стилвей оживала вокруг него. Ему надо идти домой. Ему надо поесть. Он стоял, словно зомби, в ожидании поезда, и когда тот прибыл, зашел внутрь и доехал до их квартиры. Куртка Баки все так же висела на крючке, его одежда была в шкафу, а наполовину прочитанная книга в мягкой обложке, «Мерзкая плоть», лежала раскрытыми страницами вниз на столе.

Весь мир словно замер. Без Баки звуков города почти не было слышно, но страшнее всего была мертвая тишина в его собственной голове – у него было ощущение, что череп доверху набили ватой. Точно так же было, когда Баки умер: Ревущим Коммандос пришлось силой отрывать его от реек вагона, и до конца операции он был совершенно бесполезен, он едва мог ходить, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сражаться: руки и ноги казались ему чужими, неуклюжими, он путался в них, он чувствовал себя ослепшим на один глаз.

Он впихнул в себя сэндвич и выпил воды – а затем выблевал все обратно, заглянув в книгу, которую сейчас читал, «Глубокий сон» Рэймонда Чандлера, и обнаружив, что все страницы в ней пусты. Это добило его, и следующие минут десять он просто горько рыдал, изливая всю неприглядную, мерзкую жалость к самому себе, потому что если и было в этой кошмарной ситуации хоть что-то хорошее, так это то, что не перед кем было держать лицо и что-то изображать.

Когда его немного отпустило, он вытер лицо, сделал два больших глотка из бутылки виски, оставленной Баки, и забрался в постель – и уже почти задремал, когда в голове его раздался шепот. _Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, 32557038. Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен…_

– Баки, – позвал Стив, приподнимаясь на локтях.

_Стив?_

Стив немедленно выпрыгнул из постели, вскочил на ноги, его горло сдавило от радости. 

– Баки, где ты?

 _Не знаю_.

Он с трудом затолкал ноги в ботинки и рванул, стуча подошвами, по ступенькам на темную улицу. 

– Я найду тебя, – выкрикнул Стив, оглядываясь. – Иду к тебе. Просто жди меня. 

И его разрывало от желания бежать, нестись куда угодно, вслед за инстинктами, но он вдруг вспомнил слова Баки: «Я услышал, что ты зовешь меня, и я пришел. Я пожелал оказаться там, где был ты», поэтому Стив закрыл глаза и пожелал оказаться рядом с Баки – и почему-то даже не удивился, очутившись в одном из магазинов Бруклина, внутри которого обнаружилась лаборатория с машиной с «вита-лучами»; он прошел сквозь магазин, открыл потайную дверь и поднялся по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз.

Там он и нашел Баки – привязанным к операционному столу, в окружении окровавленных инструментов и шприцев; его накрыло жутким дежавю, но хотя бы он снова мог видеть Баки, вновь его спасти. 

– Баки, – позвал Стив, бросаясь к нему, принимаясь расстегивать ремни – и только тогда смог отвести глаза от потерянного, искаженного болью лица Баки и посмотреть на то, что он сначала принял за что-то вроде гипса, но это не выглядело как гипс. Это было… рукой – и Стив не отрываясь смотрел как Баки пошевелил ей и ряд металлических пластин сдвинулся с тихим жужжанием. Стив осторожно приподнял бинты, прикрывающие грудь и плечо Баки, и увидел множество жутких отечных красных и белых шрамов там, где рука крепилась к телу.

– Стив? – казалось, Баки не понимает, где он. – Стив, это правда ты? Что… что случилось?

– Не знаю, Бак, – тихо ответил Стив, опуская бинты обратно. – Ты был со мной, а потом просто исчез – и вот ты вернулся. Думаю, они тут чинили твою руку. Похоже, кто-то приделал тебе эту мощную металлическую…

– Что? – спросил Баки, а затем поднял ладони к лицу и уставился сначала на одну, а потом на другую – и Стив почувствовал, как отвращение волной поднимается в нем еще до того, как Баки побледнел и начал раскачиваться: нет, нет, нет, нет. 

И затем, в одно мгновение, рука Баки изменилась: и сам Баки менялся прямо у него на глазах – лицо разглаживалось, бинты исчезали, а когда Баки оттолкнулся от стола, поднимаясь, обе его руки были из плоти и крови. 

– Сними меня, – хрипло попросил он. – Хочу убраться отсюда.

Стив кивнул и помог ему слезть со стола.

– Где мы? – спросил Баки, недоуменно озираясь.

Стив ответил:  
– Все еще в Бруклине. Эта бруклинская лаборатория, здесь… они меня сделали. Дали сыворотку. А машина… – Стив посмотрел на нее, – это и есть «вита-лучи». – Но вот только нет, она выглядела иначе: окошко на передней панели было другой формы, как и трубки, крепящиеся к задней поверхности: не силовые кабели, а емкости, полные зеленой жидкости, что-то вроде охлаждающего компонента…

Баки глянул на нее широко распахнутыми глазами и резко отпрянул. 

– Со мной случилось что-то плохое, – прошептал он. – Словно сон… но это плохой сон. – Он вдруг тихо, болезненно застонал. Стив обнял его, глубоко и грубо целуя, и Баки навалился, хватаясь за него; кожа его была холодной, липкой от пота. – Это по-настоящему? – прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, будь настоящим, Стив. – А затем он отстранился и посмотрел на Стива глазами, полными ужаса. – Стив… то что снаружи, – голос его оборвался, – там прошли не часы или дни. – Стив знал это, понял по панике, застывшему на его лице, еще до того, как Баки произнес: – Стив. Прошли годы.

**Часть вторая.**

Казалось, в исчезновениях Баки не было никакой системы. Он просто растворялся в воздухе, а потом появлялся снова, иногда в течение часа, а как-то раз – по подсчетам Стива – его не было почти четыре дня, хотя Стив понятия не имел, сколько на самом деле длились эти «четыре дня» во внешнем мире. Чаще всего Баки появлялся там же, где исчезал, но иногда оказывался в других местах: лежал на тротуаре или дорожке в парке, а однажды – прямо посреди оживленной проезжей части, и Стив ощутил его присутствие в своей голове буквально за секунду до того, как услышал гудки клаксонов и визг шин.

Стив всегда спешил добраться до него как можно быстрее, и не только из-за того, что чаще всего Баки лежал без сил, истекая кровью, с серым изможденным лицом, но и потому что только тогда можно было по знакам, оставленным на его теле, – шрамы, свежие раны, кровь – догадаться о том, что с ним происходило. Только в эти первые минуты Стив мог видеть, что Баки был небрит и нуждался в стрижке, что тело его покрыто ножевыми ранами и свежими швами, что шрамы вокруг руки давно зарубцевались, что война все еще не закончилась. Затем Баки приходил в себя, меняясь на глазах, превращаясь в того, кого Стив знал всю свою жизнь: симпатичного парня с короткой стрижкой, гладко выбритым подбородком, в опрятной одежде и с двумя руками из плоти и крови – оставались лишь жуткие темные тени под глазами.

Он больше не спрашивал у Баки, что происходит. Сначала он пытался, хотя бы просто для вида – потому что он и так мог чувствовать мешанину мыслей, пропитанных насилием и яростью, вперемешку с обрывками таких же воспоминаний. Он пытался собрать их воедино, в целую картину, но они таяли, словно лед на солнце, утекая прямо у него из-под пальцев. Там было много боли, криков, крови – оружие, как же много оружия; черт бы побрал эту войну, – однажды кто-то сломал Баки скулу, а в другой раз он увидел симпатичную рыжую девочку с широко распахнутыми глазами, и она в ужасе убежала прочь… а затем лишь холодная пустота бетонной стены. Иногда он видел в сознании Баки остатки каких-то расчетов, словно математические задачи, не до конца стертые со школьной доски: траектории, поправки на сопротивление воздуха и ветер. 

Но все эти мысли уходили, стоило Баки прийти в себя:  
– Стив? Это?.. Где я?.. 

Так что Стив и не хотел, чтобы он что-то вспоминал.

– Баки, проснись, – шептал он ему. – Проснись, Бак. Это просто плохой сон. 

Но они оба знали правду.

Стив мрачно размышлял, что исчезновения Баки, его похищения, насильственное выдирание из их общей жизни придавало ей какое-то подобие структуры, то самое, которое не могли дать часы или календарь. Стив обнаружил, что, сам того не замечая, ведет подсчет дням, начиная со дня возвращения Баки – каждое возвращение значилось как «День Первый» – и дальше, к неизвестному и непостижимому кошмару, и чем больше дней проходило, тем сильнее страшился Стив момента, когда Баки снова заберут, отнимут у него. Время из-за этого становилось странно драгоценным и, как минимум, оно точно перестало быть чем-то бессмысленным. Потому что там, снаружи, Баки мог умереть – весь его вид, избитый и израненный, не оставлял в этом сомнений. Баки все еще был на войне и все еще мог погибнуть в любой момент.

***

Они много занимались сексом. Часто играли в карты. Посмотрели бесчисленное количество фильмов – Баки настоял, чтобы они ходили на кинопросмотры в большой кинотеатр на ДеКалеб, который выглядел точно так же, как они его и запомнили. Они показывали друг другу фильмы, хотя те, которые видели они оба, были как-то ярче и живее: два разума всегда лучше, когда дело доходит до деталей. И вот как-то раз они досматривали «Женщину-кобру», фильм, который Стив никогда не видел до этого, а Баки утверждал, что посмотрел его в Лондоне летом сорок четвертого – утверждал, потому что Стив начал подозревать тут какой-то подвох. Фильм был довольно неплохим: про злую королеву, которая танцевала с коброй и сбрасывала провинившихся подданных в жерло вулкана, плюс там был Сабу*, но к концу фильма, когда на планету опустились космические корабли и из одного из них вышла сестра-близнец злой королевы с лазерной пушкой, Стив начал с подозрением поглядывать на Баки.

– Это не… Ты никогда не видел этого фильма, – наконец сказал Стив обвиняющим тоном.

– А вот и видел! – запротестовал Баки.

Сабу бежал по трапу одного из космических кораблей в набедренной повязке и шлеме от космического скафандра. 

– Ты это все сам придумал!

Баки тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
– Только эту часть, – признался он и добавил: – Был воздушный налет, и они остановились на самом…

Изображение на экране замерцало. Стив протянул руку и положил ее поверх ладони Баки.  
– Эй, я хочу досмотреть, чем кончится. 

И все закончилось тем, что хорошая сестра победила плохую, а потом появился Джон Холл** и, казалось, был совершенно не прочь заняться сексом с ними обоими – и вот на это точно стоило посмотреть. Стив хлопал в ладоши, а когда пошли титры, улыбался как ненормальный: Режиссер Роберт Сиодмак*** и Дж.Б. Барнс, по сценарию Джина Левиса и Дж.Б. Барнса.

Стив откинулся на спинку кресла, глубоко впечатленный:  
– Упустил ты свое призвание, Джей Би.

Баки рассмеялся:  
– А классно же звучит? – спросил он. – Прямо как настоящий Голливуд, да?

– Как есть Голливуд, – согласился Стив.

И через несколько дней ему выпала возможность оказать ответную любезность, когда обнаружилось, что он так и не прочитал последние несколько страниц «У нас это невозможно»****. Баки перевернул страницу и, поняв, что все оставшиеся до конца пусты, бросил книгой Стиву в голову. Стив поймал ее и просмотрел, хмурясь – внезапно перед глазами всплыла яркая картинка: чтение в потоках солнечного света, пронизывающего танцующие пылинки – мама сдвинула его кровать на единственный пятачок света, что проникал в их квартиру, и он лежал там, жмурясь, на лоскутном одеяле… Потом оказалось, что у него пневмония, и книгу он так и не дочитал. Наверное, пока он болел, мама вернула книгу в библиотеку.

Стив начал читать: «Диктатор Берзелиос Уиндрип день ото дня становился все более жадным к власти. Он по-прежнему говорил себе, что хочет прежде всего принести  
духовное и материальное оздоровление гражданам своей страны и что если ему и  
случается быть жестоким, то только по отношению к безумцам и реакционерам,  
предпочитающим никуда не годную старую систему. Однако после восемнадцати  
месяцев президентства его стала бесить наглость, с какой…»*****

Он перевернул страницу и дальше ничего не было. Он вернулся в начало, освежая в памяти всю историю и ее персонажей – да, Баз Уиндрип был американским фашистом, который стал президентом вместо Рузвельта. Ну, его нужно было как-то поставить на место, и, по мере того как Стив смотрел на страницы, на них начали проступать слова. Он протянул книгу Баки и, чувствуя глубокое удовлетворение, наблюдал, как тот дочитывает. Тео Рузвельт и его недавно созданная Джефферсоновская партия возвращаются! Они организуют рабочий комитет, после честных демократических выборов получают президентство обратно в…

Баки поднял взгляд и недоуменно посмотрел на него:  
– Я для тебя придумал атаку пришельцев и любовный треугольник. С близняшками.

Стив нахмурился:  
– Да, но…

– А ты подсунул мне урок отечественной истории. Подсунул мне… Вот почему было не сделать из этого рассказ про ополчение? Ну… ты знаешь – с Капитаном Америкой? Так, ладно, вот смотри как это делается, – сказал Баки, наклоняясь вперед. – Уиндрип президент, но еще и редкостный ублюдок, да? Затащил нас во все эти дурацкие войны, вторгся в Мексику, на Аляску и Кубу, просто чтобы разбудить в людях патриотизм. И его армия – ополченцы – они всего лишь делали то, что он им говорит, потому что это же их работа, а он их главнокомандующий, но некоторые из них начали сомневаться во всем происходящем. Но никто не мог набраться храбрости и заговорить первым. – Баки со значением посмотрел на него, а затем поднял указательный палец и наставительно закончил: – Пока один человек… Один очень самоуверенный человек…

– О нет, – застонал Стив, роняя подбородок на грудь.

– …очень маленький самоуверенный человечек, – продолжил Баки, и голос его набирал обороты, – слишком глупый, чтобы удержать язык за зубами, и вырядившийся в самый дурацкий костюм из известных человечеству, встал, чтобы сражаться против… Э, ты знаешь, никто в это не поверит.

– Реальность иногда гораздо более странная, чем вымысел, – согласился Стив.

– А историю пишут настоящие придурки, – сказал Баки, и между его бровей залегла морщина. – Я не понимаю, как… 

И затем его лицо скривилось от боли, он дернулся, тяжело задышал и повалился на пол, а Стив моментально кинулся к нему, хватая, обнимая всем собой – желая удержать его, или пойти с ним, или…

Баки исчез. Стив согнулся пополам – из него словно разом выкачали всю энергию – и упал навзничь на пол, заколотил по нему кулаками так, что вокруг полетели щепки, как шрапнель. И он снова был один, в пустой квартире, в гуле тикающих часов. Он прижался лбом к прохладному дереву пола.

Потом он встал, умылся и пошел на кухню, приготовить себе что-нибудь на обед. Потом можно будет достать мольберт с альбомом или сходить в художественный магазин за новым холстом – рисование отлично его отвлекало, и, если он будет работать быстро, ему будет что показать Баки – когда бы тот ни вернулся.

* Сабу Дастагир (1924 –1963) – киноактер индийского происхождения. Снимался в кино под именем Сабу и известен ролями в фильмах 1930 – 1940-х годов.  
** Джон Холл (1915 – 1979) – американский киноактер, снявшийся в огромном количестве приключенческих фильмов.  
*** Роберт Сиодмак (1900 – 1973) – немецкий и американский кинорежиссер, более всего известный своими фильмами нуар 1940-х годов.  
**** «У нас это невозможно» (англ. It Can’t Happen Here) – роман 1935 года американского писателя Синклера Льюиса. Опубликован в период подъема фашизма в Европе.  
***** Перевод З. Выгодской, lib.ru

***

Четыре дня. Пять. Шесть. Баки еще никогда не пропадал на целую неделю. Стив старался держаться, сохранять спокойствие, фокусироваться на том, чтобы просто жить, рисовать – накладывать мазки на холст так аккуратно, как только мог. Старался не думать о том, где сейчас Баки. Очевидно, что из него сделали что-то вроде суперсолдата – и явно старались поддерживать его в рабочем состоянии, когда бы он ни понадобился. Но как долго могла продолжаться эта чертова война? Годы, сказал Баки. Должно быть, шла Тридцатилетняя война. Столетняя. Война могла продлиться дольше, чем их жизни, могла…

Рука Стива задрожала, и он отвел кисть от картины. Война не могла продлиться дольше, чем его жизнь. Он не мог напиться. Не становился старше. Не мог… Он зажмурился, а потом открыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на картине, не думать о том, что только что пришло ему в голову. Он не мог умереть. Где-то там, подо льдами, его тело восстанавливалось быстрее, чем разрушалось. Если Баки не вернется…

Мысль обожгла его, как пощечина. Он не может умереть и, может быть, Баки тоже – но Баки на войне, Баки все еще был… Стив медленно опустился на пол. Баки все еще сражался. Его почти довели до пределов возможного, почти убили – или убивали снова и снова, – а потом… что? Помещали во что-то вроде исцеляющей комы; во что-то, что приглушало его мозговую частоту, давало ему время восстановиться, так, чтобы снова вернуться в строй. Господи. Стив вжался лбом в запястье. В голове было так пусто. Его пальцы перепачкались в краске. Мысленно потянувшись, он ударился о пустую стену. В его голове больше не было музыки, не было смеха, двусмысленных шуточек, не было непрерывных размышлений, как они справятся с тем и этим. Мысли Баки пульсировали в его голове, как сердцебиение. Теперь он был словно расчленен. Он не мог дышать.

Баки вернется. Раньше он всегда возвращался. Баки вернется, и у них будет полно времени, у них будет целая жизнь…

***

Вернувшийся человек был одет в черные очки и маску, закрывающую почти все лицо. Стив отпрянул, ошарашенный и испуганный, – потому что это был Баки, в этом он был уверен, но в то же время и не совсем он. Разворот его плеч стал другим – видимо, подумал Стив, металлическая рука нарушала прежний баланс. Наклон головы стал – нет, не совсем другим, Стив все еще мог опознать его. Но появилось напряженное, почти животное внимание, которое раньше он отмечал у Баки, лишь когда тот готовился к особенно сложным выстрелам. И больше не было музыки. Было непросто удержаться и не закрыть уши руками – не то чтобы это как-то помогло. Голова Баки была полна помех, ужасных звуков плохо настроенного радио, застрявшего между станциями, и Стив как раз собирался как-нибудь подкрутить ручку настройки, когда металлическая рука метнулась к нему, хватая за горло.

Стив так сильно удивился, что и не подумал о сопротивлении, а Баки, одной рукой перекрывая ему доступ кислорода, другой нанес два сокрушительных удара прямо по лицу. 

– Баки, – прохрипел Стив, но хватка не ослабла, поэтому он, действуя почти инстинктивно, на одних рефлексах, ухватился за металлический кулак, попытался разжать пальцы – и, как только у него получилось, с силой толкнул Баки назад. Тот повалился на спину, в щепки круша кухонный стол – но, и с неожиданной для такого крупного мужчины грацией, вскочил обратно, одним движением выхватывая из-за пояса большой, сверкнувший металлом пистолет. Стив замер, глядя на него, вскинув руки ладонями вперед, как будто они могли остановить пули… Хотя кто знает, черт возьми, может, и могли.

– Баки, – сказал Стив, не опуская рук, пытаясь игнорировать жуткий металлический скрежет в голове. – Баки, это я, Стив. – Человек в маске поднял пистолет на уровень его груди и взял его на мушку; Баки не промажет, не с такого расстояния. – Баки? – снова позвал Стив; может, ему нужно вытащить щит? Или стоит позволить Баки выстрелить? Он, скорее всего, не умрет, даже если Баки и рассчитывает на это – но рисковать не хотелось. Он не мог оставить Баки одного – не снова, никогда больше, и уж точно не вот так. – Баки, это просто плохой сон, – умолял Стив. – Посмотри вокруг. Посмотри – ты дома. – Но ему трудно было понять, сдвинулся ли взгляд за черными очками хоть на миллиметр или нет, хотя дуло пистолета немного опустилось – ровно настолько, чтобы в душе Стива зародилась надежда.

– Баки, – снова позвал Стив, – проснись. Это я. Стив. Ну посмотри же. 

И он широко развел руки, держа ладони возле головы, словно в одном жесте он и сдавался, и демонстрировал себя, подставляясь под прямой выстрел, если Баки все же решит его сделать. Он был настолько сосредоточен на Баки, что даже не сразу понял, что произошло – он успел снова стать маленьким, одежда повисла на нем, совсем как раньше. «Можно вывезти парня из Бруклина», – отчаянно подумал Стив… но, может быть, все было как раз наоборот, может, он выглядел так как раз потому, что Баки нужно было увидеть его таким.

Высокочастотные помехи в голове затихали, звучали уже не так жутко, и Стив по чуть-чуть двинулся вперед, словно и не замечая сияющего ствола у своей груди, потому что это же был Баки, это был…

– Стив? – приглушенно позвал тот, и Стив одним движением приблизился к нему, стащил очки, а потом и жуткую маску – и да, это был Баки: с длинными волосами, небритый, с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых застыла такая паника, что они казались бесцветными. Баки смотрел на него так, словно видел перед собой призрака.

– Да, Бак. Да, – кивнул Стив, а затем Баки обнял его – и это было странно, но знакомо – одной металлической, а другой затянутой в черную кожу руками. Баки касался его, словно слепой – водил ладонями по лицу, ушам, плечам. – Это я.

Буря в голове Баки утихала, словно хлопья оседали на дно заснеженного ущелья, и Стив пытался хоть что-то в них разглядеть до того, как они начнут таять: взрывы, кровь – но не кровь Баки, он не был одним из тех, кто…

Баки нахмурился, когда его металлические пальцы добрались до горла Стива. Тот поморщился – на шее расцветали синяки.

…был ранен или убит. Были другие. Возможно, было сражение, хотя то, что Стив видел, не выглядело сражением. Скорее, операцией; что-то подобное они делали как Ревущие Коммандос… А затем перед глазами вспышкой мелькнула дата – сентябрь шестьдесят первого.

– Шестьдесят первый? – ошеломленно переспросил потрясенный Стив: как это мог быть шестьдесят первый? Это не могло быть правдой, какая-то научная фантастика.

– Угу, – отстраненно ответил Баки, казалось, мыслями он очень далеко отсюда. – Я был в Родезии*. Я…

Родезия? 

– А где ты сейчас? – спросил Стив, и на их маленькой кухне появился бак, огромный и страшный, серого цвета, с металлическими цилиндрами, которые вели к трубкам с жидкостью; маленькое окошко было покрыто изморозью – тот же бак, что Стив видел раньше, тот что стоял на месте генератора «вита-лучей».

– Заморозка, – сказал Баки почти автоматически, а затем глаза его распахнулись шире, и Стив почувствовал, как в Баки волной поднимается ужас, как выплескивается наружу, вымораживая воздух, расползается вокруг, поднимаясь по выцветшим обоям, как клубится, укутывая все в темноту и тень; увидел, как Баки окровавленными пальцами царапает изнутри окно, а затем замерзает, застывая изваянием.

– Баки, перестань, – сказал Стив, нервно озираясь по сторонам – их кухня теперь напоминала гробницу. – Остановись. 

Паника накатила на него, и он повернулся, отчаянно желая увидеть ту трещину во льду, что по форме была как дверь. Он схватил ручку – она была скользкой и холодной – и повернул ее, открывая дверь, но Баки обогнул его, вскидывая пистолет и толкая его себе за спину, заслоняя собой, методично осматривая лестницу в подъезде так, словно ожидал увидеть там немцев, гидровцев или черт знает кого еще.

– Баки, выслушай меня, – умолял Стив, – это все происходит только в твоей… 

Но Баки резким движением выхватил из-за спины длинноствольную винтовку, развернулся, прицелился и выстрелил. У Стива перехватило дыхание – с крыши здания напротив мешком свалился человек и остался лежать на тротуаре окровавленным комком. 

– Баки! – Стив был настолько шокирован и разъярен, что просто выхватил оружие из рук Баки; тот безучастно посмотрел на него. – Это американцы, Бак! – Стив уже кричал. – Это Бруклин! И все это – ненастоящее! – Ему потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он противоречит сам себе, после чего он просто сел на бордюр, уронив голову на руки, ошеломленный, преисполненный отвращения.

Какое-то время Баки неподвижно нависал над ним, как предположил Стив, явно что-то обдумывая. 

– Бруклин? – наконец спросил он.

Стив поднял голову:  
– Угу.

Баки сел рядом с ним на потрескавшийся бордюр. На нем был черный бронированный жилет поверх черной же униформы, тяжелые, высоко зашнурованные ботинки и оружие, много, много оружия, которое было равномерно распределено по всему его обмундированию. 

– Бруклин, – повторил он.

– Да.

Баки отвернулся, рассматривая улицу так, словно видел ее впервые в жизни, а затем посмотрел вниз, на свои руки, на кончики металлических пальцев. И Стиву потребовалось какие-то время, чтобы понять, о чем именно его спрашивают, так тихо звучал голос Баки:  
– Я тебя ранил?

– Нет, Баки, нет, – поспешно ответил Стив. – Это же воображаемое место, помнишь? Ты не можешь меня ранить. Господи, – выдохнул он, растирая глаза, – мне надо было просто захотеть, чтобы мы оттуда выбрались, но я… не знаю, запаниковал?

– Да, я… – Голос Баки звучал неуверенно, словно он давно им не пользовался, – наверное, я тоже.

Стиву внезапно стало очень стыдно: произошедшее было жутким кошмаром, но ведь это не более чем остаточное воспоминание Баки о… жизни в том аду, где он проводил свои дни. Стив посмотрел вниз, на металлическую руку Баки, а затем накрыл ее ладонью и, может, потому что он все еще был мелким, но Баки казался больше чем когда-либо раньше – более мускулистым, сильным. Наверное, подумал Стив, это побочный эффект его версии сыворотки.

– Они… тебя замораживают? – осторожно спросил Стив, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало обычным вопросом.

Баки кивнул:  
– Криозаморозка, – сказал он, а потом добавил: – Не знаю, что это значит.

Стив медленно вернул кивок.  
– И… Родезия, так ты сказал?

Баки нахмурился, глубокая морщина прорезалась между бровей.  
– Я так сказал? Я не…

– Господи, – выдохнул Стив, – неужели это все еще та война? Не может же она все еще продолжаться.

Ему было неприятно расспрашивать – он чувствовал, как Баки, отвечая, пробирается сквозь разрозненные воспоминания, которыми, как зазубренными осколками зеркала, щетинилась его память. Ревущие Коммандос сражались в Северной Африке – но ничто из того не походило на обрывки воспоминаний в голове Баки. 

– Я не знаю, – наконец сказал Баки. – Я… сбил самолет. – И это прозвучало так, словно он в чем-то признавался.

– Понятно, – сказал Стив, пытаясь скрыть шок.

– Они попросили мне сбить самолет, – добавил Баки, занавешиваясь длинными волосами. – Попросили, – повторил он, а затем рассмеялся, и Стив скорее почувствовал, чем услышал высокочастотный жалобный вой в своей голове. Он схватил Баки за руку – за металлическую ладонь, металлические пальцы – а затем, действуя импульсивно, пользуясь своими небольшими размерами по сравнению с таким большим Баки, забрался ему на колени, устраиваясь к нему лицом и пальцами цепляясь за плечи. Баки обхватил его и посмотрел, склонив голову набок.

– Пойдем на танцы? – предложил Стив. – Такого мы тут еще не делали. В один из танцевальных клубов на бульваре Миртл?

– Ты же это ненавидишь, – сказал Баки – и теперь он достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы это вспомнить.

– А меня пробило на ностальгию, – пошутил Стив. – Давай, пошли, приоденемся, выйдем в люди, выпьем чего-нибудь. Какая там твоя любимая группа, уверен, они сегодня выступают. Отведи меня в один из тех баров на Франклин-стрит. Или просто… 

И когда ладонь Баки коснулась его лица, она уже была теплой. И где-то между поцелуями Баки снова стал собой.

*Родезия (англ. Rhodesia) – непризнанное государство, существовавшее с 1965 по 1979 годы и располагавшееся в Южной Африке на территории колонии Южная Родезия и современного государства Зимбабве.

***

– Господи… нет… еще, – выдохнул Стив, почти не способный говорить связно, – сделай так еще, давай, еще...

И Баки пробормотал сквозь смех «раскомандовался тут, придурок мелкий», при этом двигая бедрами именно так, как Стиву больше всего и хотелось. Господи – Стив втянул воздух сквозь зубы и кончил, всего себя забрызгав. Баки смотрел на него, не отрываясь, затем зажмурился – но было слишком поздно, бедра его теперь двигались рвано, почти беспорядочно. Они терлись друг о друга, переплетаясь и выгибаясь; удовольствие волнами прошивало спину Стива. Всего было слишком много, так много, что Баки бы остановился, если бы только мог – господи, пожалуйста, пусть он не останавливается!

Баки сделал несколько последний резких движений, затем замер, задыхаясь – и тяжело повалился вперед, на Стива, который закрыл глаза и скрестил ноги за спиной у Баки, наслаждаясь теплом, окутывающим его. 

– Танцы – это, конечно, здорово, – Баки прижался лицом к лицу Стива, – но есть способы попотеть и поинтереснее.

– С моей стороны – никаких возражений. – От их сплетенных потных тел исходил жар; они оба тяжело дышали. Одной рукой Стив лениво скользил по спине Баки, где больше не было шрамов – больше не было. Баки низко, гортанно застонал от удовольствия, и Стив закрыл глаза, прижимаясь лицом к его волосам, счастливый и благодарный за эти минуты счастья. Он провалился в легкую дрему, и лишь слегка удивился, обнаружив себя в мыслях Баки – хотя большинство его воспоминаний и были ужасными, волосы Стива в них, например, из невнятно-блондинистых превратились практически в золотые, его бледная кожа сияла, костлявые локти были чистыми, и даже подбитый глаз выглядел как-то мило в черных, фиолетовых и желтых разводах. Всегда, всю его жизнь только Баки – Баки и Пегги…

– …Из тех, кого ты знаешь, – пробормотал Баки.

…были теми, кому он нравился еще до сыворотки, единственные люди, кто смотрел на него с откровенной симпатией. Все остальные лишь натянуто улыбались и отводили глаза – или еще что похуже; Сандра Купер как-то почти презрительно поджала губы, когда Стив…  
_Как там было ее имя, той симпатичной еврейской девчонки из библиотеки?..._  
– Флора Розенталь, но это было невозможно; Флора Розенталь должна была улетать в Родезию, и они неделями обменивались неловкими улыбками, прежде чем Стив набрался храбрости и представился. Переносной ракетно-зенитный комплекс ждал его, запертый в металлическом футляре, а потом Флора сказала, что не может больше с ним разговаривать. Ее отец, грустно сказала она. Его нужно убить, хотя она и выглядела грустной, говоря это. Стив должен понять… ему не стоило даже заикаться о том, чтобы она порвала с семьей… но если он мог самостоятельно добраться до места проведения операции, добраться до Родезии, а затем вернуться к месту эвакуации в Йоханнесбурге, то почему бы и не Арктика?

– Подожди, что? – спросил Стив.

Баки вскинул голову.  
– Родезия. Я добрался до Родезии. Значит, смогу и до Арктики. Может, я смогу найти тебя.

– Ты сумасшедший, – запротестовал Стив. – Ты умрешь! Бак, в настоящей Арктике минус пятьдесят.

– Я был в Арктике, – Баки хмурился, явно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. – Там есть базы, советские. – Он покачал головой, а потом добавил: – Холод как раз не проблема, основная трудность – добраться туда, оторваться от них настолько, чтобы успеть. Мне дают не особо много свободы. – На его виске пульсировала жилка. – Но, думаю, я смогу… если подвернется подходящее задание, я могу… мог бы выполнить его, а потом рвануть на север и попытаться найти тебя во льдах…

Стив отпихнул Баки и сел. 

– Так, подожди, – начал он, – если ты можешь сбежать от них – тебе надо бежать. Ты должен сбежать! – повторил он, чувствуя, как все внутри скрутило с такой силой, что он испугался – сейчас его вырвет прямо на кровать. Конечно, Баки должен бежать – но тогда Стив останется тут совершенно один навеки. – Беги от них! Иди домой. Ты можешь жить настоящей жизнью…

Баки уставился на него:  
– Что ты… Это и есть моя настоящая жизнь! Если я сбегу, то потеряю единственную дверь в этот мир. Я потеряю тебя, я все потеряю…

Стиву показалось, что его разрывает на части. 

– Но то, что с тобой делают… неправильно. Если ты можешь освободиться…

– Без тебя не уйду, – ответил ему на это Баки.

***

Они много об этом спорили, хотя это и было совершенно бессмысленно; как думал переживающий яростное разочарование Стив, уставившись на Баки поверх шахматной доски, более бессмысленным, чем спор с лучшим другом, которого знаешь миллион лет и которому случилось быть упрямейшим, тупоголовейшим придурком, какого только можно себе представить, может быть только спор с ним же, когда вы оба владеете экстрасенсорикой…

– Вот тут я полностью с тобой согласен, – пробормотал Баки. – Шах и мат.

Ну а кроме того, это означало, что даже разозленный и расстроенный, Стив все равно бросал все, чем бы он ни занимался, и накидывался на Баки с поцелуями, потому что это мог быть последний раз – или этот – или вот этот; ну вот этот-то точно самый последний. Время перестало быть бесполезным, каждая минута была драгоценна и значима: разом стало как-то слишком много всего, что могло пойти не так: помимо того, что Баки могут выдернуть в любой момент, убить в сражении, теперь Стиву приходилось беспокоиться, что его также могут застрелить при попытке бегства или что он до смерти замерзнет в Арктике. А что если Баки и правда найдет его? Стив лежал, уставившись в потолок, пока Баки спал у него под боком, что-то бормоча и вздрагивая, и вспоминал ледяную гробницу Валькирии, тихое клацанье ледоруба Баки где-то в вышине. Но это было фантазией, его мечтой о спасении: скорее всего, он давно уже при смерти. И даже если его мозг – сознание – сможет пережить лед, его тело… Стив постарался не думать о гангрене, обморожениях – ампутациях – и перевернулся, теснее прижимаясь к Баки.

Это все не важно, говорил он себе. Раз он не может быть с Баки телом – он будет с ним головой, что сейчас, собственно, и делал; настоящее тело Баки было в криокамере непонятно где. Он же будет мысленно поддерживать Баки до тех пор, пока жив, а когда умрет… Ну, все рано или поздно умрут, не так ли? Большинство из тех, кого он знал, уже давно были мертвы.

***

Гораздо сложнее было оставаться спокойным, когда Баки уходил, когда его забирали от него… Кто? Память Баки была похожа на калейдоскоп противоречивых обрывков: боль падения, сломанные кости и поврежденные органы, боль после операций, тренировки, заморозка, разведка, обжигающая боль после заданий. Но те, у кого оказался Баки, казалось, старались держать его в сохранности. Большую часть времени он проводил в криокамере, восстанавливаясь, оберегаемый от неумолимого времени: казалось, его использовали только для конкретных и специфических заданий. Стиву удалось уловить куски воспоминаний про Париж, Иерусалим, Северную Корею (Северная Корея?) и что-то про Индию. Возможно, Баки был более уязвимым, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и не мог оставаться подолгу в настоящем мире. И это было еще одним пунктом в общем списке того, о чем стоило побеспокоиться: Баки, падающий без сознания в снег, потому что слишком давно не был в криокамере. Может, он больше не мог самостоятельно есть или даже дышать.

В этот последний раз он целовал Баки – целовал его еще секунд двадцать, пока тот не пошел рябью и растворился, словно призрак, а это уже это само по себе говорило о многом.

***

Он резко дернулся – сердце, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Посреди комнаты растянулся Баки, в ботинках с ослабленными шнурками и металлической рукой, вывернутой под неестественным углом: он был так сильно избит, что оба глаза его не открывались. Стив кинулся к нему, перепуганный и беспомощный – потому что это произошло там, в настоящем мире, кто-то, до кого ему никогда не добраться, сотворил такое с Баки. Металлические пальцы дернулись, сжимаясь и разжимаясь.

– Баки, – начал было Стив, но ему не хватило сил продолжить вслух.

 _Ты здесь. Ты дома. Ты поправишься._ Ложь. Все ложь, от начала и до конца.

Губы Баки дрогнули, треснувшие и окровавленные, и Стив инстинктивно наклонился как можно ближе, стараясь услышать – а потом мысленно потянулся к нему. 

– Прости, – еле слышно прошелестел Баки. – Я не смогу… я ненадолго сюда. 

И Стив обернулся и осмотрелся по сторонам, сжимая кулаки, потому что комната была полна людей – они обступали их, нависали над истерзанным телом Баки. Одни мужчины были в белых лабораторных халатах, другие – в костюмах и галстуках, а третьи в армейской униформе цвета хаки, с головы до ног обвешанные оружием.

Удар был неожиданным: мужчина в костюме и галстуке-бабочке наотмашь ударил одного из солдат, настолько сильно, что сбил того с ног. Солдат пролетел прямо сквозь Стива, который вскинул руки, заслоняясь, – но все это было ненастоящим, ничего такого не происходило, как минимум, не здесь. 

– Ты дурак? – спросил мужчина в бабочке; солдат лишь смотрел на него, не поднимаясь с корточек. – Если твое навороченное ружье даст осечку, ты что, станешь лупить им об стол, пока не погнешь его? Будешь, да?

– Нет, – угрюмо ответил солдат.

– Не-е-ет, – тонко улыбнулся мужчина. – Ты хоть представляешь себе, во что нам обошлось его создание? Нет. Поверь мне, – добавил мужчина, – этот актив уникален, он один такой во всем мире. А вот тебя... – и дальше все произошло так быстро, что никто даже глазом не успел моргнуть: мужчина вытащил пистолет из кобуры стоящего рядом с ним солдата и выстрелил сжавшемуся на полу в лицо. Тот упал навзничь – на лбу красной розой расцветала рана, – заменить как нечего делать, – закончил человек в бабочке, и теперь он обращался к другому солдату: – Пятачок за пучок. Я понятно все объяснил? Надеюсь, что был предельно доходчив.

Казалось, он ждет ответа. Один из солдат сделал шаг вперед и отрапортовал:  
– Да, сэр. Предельно ясно, сэр.

– Вот и хорошо. Поместите его в криокамеру, до того как он истечет кровью на чертов пол. Мы починим его позже. Господи, – покачал он головой, наблюдая, как два солдата осторожно взяли Баки под руки и подняли. – Если дрессировщика укусил тигр, тот же не станет в него стрелять. – Он переключился на одного из мужчин в белом халате. – Мне нужно решение подобных проблем. Актив теперь временно не пригоден к работе – мы просто не можем себе это позволить. Я хочу решить эту проблему – и решить прямо сейчас.

Человек в белом халате кивнул.

– У меня есть кое-какие соображения на этот счет, – сказал он, и Стив нахмурился – у того был немецкий акцент, лычки мертвого солдата – советские, лебезивший перед мужчиной сержант был англичанином, а сам тот явно был американцем – и что это за войска? Стив не слышал такого разнообразия акцентов со времен Стратегического Научного Резерва – это что, был он? – Но мне нужно время на подготовку новых протоколов. И актив должен быть достаточно силен, чтобы выдержать тесты.

– Ладно, договорились, – кивнул мужчина в бабочке, – но времени в обрез… у нас… операция в… – Все двери в квартире захлопнулись разом с металлическим лязгом, и в комнате стало темно. Стив отчаянно бросился вперед и едва успел поймать Баки до того, как тот упал на голый дощатый пол их бруклинской квартиры – раны на его лице то исчезали, то проступали снова.

Баки поцеловал его, быстро и глубоко:  
– Я добрался до Данборга. Это в Гренландии. Твой самолет, похоже, врезался в один из ледников на юго-востоке… – Он широко распахнул глаза – от шока или боли, Стив не мог понять, – а затем заговорил еще быстрее: – Стив, у меня не получилось, но я рад, что не получилось, потому что это не тот мир, в котором ты хотел…

И потом он исчез.

***

Да, это было эгоистично и глупо, но все, что Стив смог сделать – после того как перестал тупо пялиться на свои пустые руки – это сесть за стол и попытаться придумать, как со всем этим покончить – в первую очередь с собой, раз уж он, очевидно, совершенно бесполезен для Баки. Если так случится, если эти «новые протоколы» означают, что Баки больше не вернется, то он не может сидеть тут до бесконечности, думая об этом, он просто свихнется, он… Стив вытащил альбом и яростно начал покрывать страницу зарисовками, позволяя карандашу думать за него. Он набросал гробницу, затем бомбу, жилет с бомбами, потом пещеру, виселицу, электрический стул, газовую камеру… Грифель карандаша сломался. Ничего из этого не сработает. Выхода нет – нельзя убить то, что даже не реально, что на самом деле – не здесь. Но он, наверное, может придумать что-то, чтобы забыться, не думать о времени. И теперь его карандаш рисовал кровать, стойку капельницы, морфин, сочащийся по изогнутой трубке. Сможет ли он ввести наркотик, если никогда не делал этого раньше? Почувствует ли действие, просто вообразив его? Наверное, попробовать стоило: он мог вообразить себя в каком-то оцепенении, пока будет ждать хоть каких-то, каких угодно изменений. Похоже, это лучшее, что он может сделать в сложившихся обстоя…

Карандаш выскользнул из пальцев, когда стол дернулся под его руками – Стив схватил его, попытался удержать, хотя все остальное вокруг ходило ходуном и грохотало. Часы упали со стены и разбились, двери шкафов распахнулись, и их содержимое вывалилось на пол. Стив попятился и встал в дверной проем, уперевшись руками в раму – это что, землетрясение? Ему на лицо посыпалась штукатурка, а затем исчезло кресло Баки, и Стив повернулся и побежал со всех ног, в два прыжка добравшись до лестницы. Он выбежал на улицу, уворачиваясь от крошева кладки и падающей черепицы; и вот тогда он и увидел, что другие здания в их районе тоже трясет, а потом один из домов через дорогу исчез, оставляя после себя… ничего не оставляя, даже дыры на месте фундамента, просто пустое место. Дальше по улице испарились еще два дома, потом еще один – и скоро вокруг него было полно таких дыр, словно в Лондоне во время войны.  
В его голове было столько воспоминаний о Лондоне, что первое, о чем он подумал, услышав визг, – о реве воздушной тревоги. И только потом, когда он повернулся и увидел Баки, в маске и защитных очках, он понял… Но ведь так быть просто не могло. Звук не походил ни на один из тех, что Стив слышал раньше… Кровь застыла у него в жилах, когда перед глазами встало воспоминание: Красный Череп, статическое потрескивание в его голове, и испуганный шепот Баки: «Стив, ты его слышишь? – прошептал Баки, судя по голосу, он был на взводе. – Это жужжание? Его коротит».

Стив осторожно потянулся, мыслями и руками: ощущение было, словно стоишь рядом с забором под напряжением. 

– Баки? – неуверенно позвал он, желая сорвать эти черные штуки с его лица, желая увидеть глаза. – Ты?...

Ультразвуковой вопль стал громче, словно предупреждение, обостряя все его инстинкты, поэтому, когда Баки подошел к нему, быстрый и изящный, смертоносный, с ножом в руке, он был готов. Стив нырнул под лезвие и схватил Баки за запястье, но тот легко разбил захват и дальше все, что Стив мог – блокировать удары и уворачиваться от попыток Баки исполосовать его. Стив представил, как нож отлетает в сторону, но Баки, не остановившись и на секунду, схватил его за горло. Он не помнит, что может контролировать реальность, понял Стив, иначе он мог бы вообразить, что нож снова у него в руке – или даже хуже… Вместо этого Баки схватил его и впечатал головой в крышу припаркованной рядом машины – бам! – а затем снова поднял и встряхнул.

Когда Баки заговорил, из-за маски его голос звучал приглушенно и искаженно:  
– Где Стив?

– Что? – замер Стив, недоуменно моргая – и это было ошибкой, потому что Баки уронил его и с силой приложил о тротуар – ох, – а затем обрушился на него всей тяжестью своего тела: утыкаясь коленом, затянутым в кожаные краги, в грудь, а дулом пистолета в лицо. Стив подумал о красной розе, что распустилась на лбу советского солдата.

– Где Стив? – повторил Баки.

– Я Стив.

По маске Баки было невозможно прочитать хоть что-то, но в следующее мгновение он выстрелил ему в плечо. Стив задохнулся – боль была непередаваемой, – но это же не навсегда, не настоящая рана, он может представить, что ее нет, если он…

– Где Стив? – спросил Баки.

– Я Стив, – повторил Стив, а затем продолжил, часто дыша от боли: – Стивен Роджерс, Алемеда авеню 804 – 9, Старшая школа имени Джорджа Вашингтона, Армия, капитан, 54985770. Я люблю рисовать. Я люблю слушать «сопливые» песни – ты их так, во всяком случае, называл. Я обычно обыгрывал тебя в шашки, а ты всегда побеждал меня в карты. Я люблю солонину, рагу по-китайски и…

Маска чуть склонилась к плечу. 

– Кто ты мне?

И в памяти Стива словно взорвался фейерверк из миллиона воспоминаний: он прожил с Баки бок о бок всю свою жизнь. Баки был его лучшим другом, его сержантом, любовником, напарником, одноклассником, единомышленником, они делили на двоих одну могилу… Он был его лучшей половиной – и худшей, обеими одновременно; был его братом… но вопрос-то был не про то. Кем он был для Баки?

– Я – Стив, – наконец ответил он.

Когда тот начал озираться, Стив увидел собственное отражение в его очках.  
– Что это за место?

И это был хороший вопрос. Стив тоже посмотрел на прореженную линию горизонта, развалины домов. 

– Это Бруклин, – ответил он. – Дом. Это… Обычно выглядит получше.

Металлический визг затихал, постепенно угасая – человек в маске успокаивался, получив ответы на свои вопросы, – и Стив потянулся к нему снова, мысленно пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то от Баки в голове человека напротив. Там все было пустым, покореженным, вывернутым и словно оцепеневшим от травмы, даже не тень… Черная маска резко развернулась к замершему Стиву. 

– Это ты у меня в голове?

– Да, – тут же ответил Стив. – Прости. Я не хотел…

– Могу я попасть в твою голову? – Это было скорее заявление, чем вопрос, но ответ в любом случае оставался прежним.

– Да, – сказал Стив, глубоко вдыхая и заставляя себя расслабиться, изгоняя из мыслей боль в плече – Баки не нужно было еще больше боли. – Конечно, давай… 

Но он оказался не готов к бесцеремонности, грубости вторжения, отчаянию, с которым тень копалась в его мыслях, его воспоминаниях. Все, что он мог – лежать, задыхаясь, и ничего не скрывать; конечно, тень хотела посмотреть и те воспоминания, которые Баки никогда не интересовали – зачем, он сам был там, Баки всегда знал его лучше, чем он сам себя знал. Но тень копала глубоко в поисках… чего? Стив старался дышать – вдох-выдох, – желая, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось, а потом обнаружил, что какое-то время словно спит с открытыми глазами, видя сон о том, как Баки бросает ему бейсбольные мячи. Он всегда был хорошим подавальщиком, и все тело Стива помнило удовлетворение, что накатывало, когда мяч бился о перчатку – шмяк! Прямая подача – шмяк! Стив вытаскивает мяч из печатки и бросает обратно – бросок слабый, у него неплохо с меткостью, но силы рук не хватает. Крученый – Стиву приходится как следует потянуться – шмяк! Он достает мяч, бросает обратно. Ритмичность действий успокаивает. Шмяк. Бросок. Шмяк. Снова и снова, часы напролет, руки горят и тяжелеют, а голова легкая, а солнце…

– Стив, – позвал человек в маске, укладываясь рядом, словно пес.

– Да, Бак, – отозвался Стив и уставился на небо.

***

Баки было наплевать на восстановление Бруклина, главное, чего он хотел – восстановить самого себя, поэтому они со Стивом часами сидели или лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, голова к голове, сознание к сознанию. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем воспоминания стали относительно четкими, словно проступая из тумана: Стив точно не знал, что они сделали с Баки, но похоже было, что как-то закоротили его мозг, приглушив воспоминания, пристрастия и личность, сохранив при этом твердость руки и снайперские навыки. Но Баки восстанавливался – что-то он вспоминал сам, плюс Стив предоставил ему всю свою память, чтобы компенсировать недостающее. Постепенно то тут, то там вокруг них заново начал отстраиваться Бруклин.

Воспоминания возвращались к Баки не по порядку, хаотично, как страницы, вырванные из книги. Привычки появлялись и снова исчезали, как небоскребы за линией горизонта. В их квартире все еще царила разруха и запустение. Баки провел рукой по груди Стива, схватил за ремень притягивая ближе. Когда Баки, явно исследуя границы, прижался ртом к его губам, Стив задрожал, замирая, а потом они поцеловались, и продолжили целоваться, на ощупь пробираясь к кровати. Для того, чтобы расстегнуть штаны и запустить руки друг другу в белье, не нужен был никакой мозг, их тела знали все, что нужно. Стив знал, как заставить Баки застонать, задрожать и кончить, забрызгивая живот; и чтобы там Баки ни забыл, он прекрасно помнил, как Стив любит поцелуи за ухом или как прерывисто выдыхает, если приласкать внутреннюю поверхность бедра.

Но что-то так и не вернулось. Тело Баки уже не стало прежним: боль прочертила на его лбу длинные, глубокие морщины; по груди его вились толстые шрамы, а рука оставалась металлической. Стив старался об этом не думать, но выходило плохо, и однажды Баки поймал его за рукав и тихо сказал:  
– Прости меня. Я знаю, ты думаешь, я должен все это поменять…

– Нет, – запротестовал Стив, чувствуя себя виноватым и пристыженным, потому что да, так он и думал. – Не думаю, что ты… ты должен делать что-то, что…

– …Но я не могу. – Он грустно улыбнулся Стиву. – И дело не в том, что я хочу. Это просто… теперь это моя рука.

– Понимаю, – едва слышно выдавил Стив, а затем ткнул себе в грудь: сантиметров на тридцать выше, килограммов на пятьдесят тяжелее. – Мне тоже пришлось немного измениться, – добавил он, заставляя себя улыбнуться, осторожно умалчивая о тех ситуациях, когда он забывал о своих больших размерах. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Баки тоже мог хоть ненадолго позабыть о перенесенных страданиях – но тот больше не мог. Стив скучал по его лицу, не отмеченному болью, по телу, по улыбке, скучал по…

– Раньше у тебя в голове все время звучала музыка, – однажды не сдержался он.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– Правда? – в его тоне смешались недоверие и любопытство.

– Угу. Просто… Это было забавно, вот и все. Словно радио все время включено. Ладно, забудь, это все не важно. 

Но Баки подошел к нему и обвил руками – и это было ужасно, потому что ощущения были неправильные, но вместе с тем и прекрасно, потому что даже после всего случившегося Баки все еще оставался собой – несмотря на маску, несмотря ни на что.

***

Стив настолько сосредоточился на том, чтобы помочь Баки собрать себя по кускам после перенесенного землетрясения, что совсем позабыл, что они могут забрать его когда захотят – и снова сделают это. На этот раз Стив сам разгромил всю мебель в их квартире, выскочил на улицу и бежал, бежал куда глаза глядят, пока легкие его не начали гореть – или пока он не начал думать, что они горят, потому что не было никаких настоящих легких – он сам не был настоящим; не было ничего настоящего, кроме того, что где-то пытали, Баки и он, черт бы его побрал, не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
Стив остановился, тяжело дыша, и посмотрел поверх стального ограждения Шор-Роуд, отделяющего его от… чего? Вода, кристально-голубая вода простиралась до самой линии горизонта – и было ли это настоящим видом, что открывался с этого места или это просто случайный вид, взявшийся непонятно откуда? Знал ли Баки? Они мало времени провели в этой части Бруклина. Может, Баки и знал.

Если он перемахнет ограждение и просто поплывет, как далеко сможет добраться? Довольно далеко, подумалось ему. Там, в наружном мире, прошло как минимум пятнадцать лет, а он все еще выживает во льдах, без еды и воды – так что да, черт возьми, довольно далеко. Он мог бы, наверное, прогуляться по дну океана. Вот это было бы круто. Стив согнулся пополам, обнимая бедра руками и просто дышал: вдох – выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Он разваливался на части. Он, черт бы его побрал, скоро сойдет с ума.

***

– Ты Стив? – спросила тень, снова появившись. – Мне нужно найти Стива.

На этот раз все прошло намного легче: он вытащил пистолет, но стрелять в Стива не стал, а позволил приблизиться к себе, прикоснуться и открыть для него свой разум – и получилось, что не только Баки таким способом быстрее собрал себя обратно, но и Стив успел просмотреть те немногие воспоминания, что были у тени: _Западная Германия (Западная Германия?) les négociations entamées secrètement*, черный лимузин, две пули в голову и газетная страница, девятнадцатое октября семидесятого года, l'avenir du Canada en péril après le crime des extrémistes québecois…**_

– Тысяча девятьсот семидесятый? – Стив тяжело опустился на бордюр тротуара между двумя припаркованными машинами. – Господи. Семидесятый. – Он опустил голову между коленей.

* (фр)… переговоры начались в условиях повышенной секретности.  
**(фр)… после атаки экстремистски настроенных квебекцев будущее Канады под угрозой.

***

Лишенная всякого выражения маска на лице тени застыла без движения.

– Я тебя знаю, – наконец мягко сказал человек, скрытый за ней. – Кто ты?

– Я Стив, – ответил он. – Я люблю тебя всю свою жизнь. 

И затем, к его удивлению, человек-тень, всего мгновение поколебавшись, опустил пистолет и неуверенно шагнул в его объятия. Стив сжал его, сильно, и увидел…

…мужчин в белых халатах, мужчин в костюмах с длинными узкими галстуками, мужчин, вооруженных до зубов, в военной форме с нашивками разных стран, а в центре комнаты – ужасное кресло, похожее на электрический стул, с фиксаторами для рук и ног, в окружении трех или четырех стоек под капельницы. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как Баки-тень позволяет усадить себя в кресло, ввести в вены правой руки и кисти иглы капельниц, а затем случилось совсем страшное – кто-то достал круглый металлический обод, усеянный электродами и губку, пропитанную соляным раствором:  
«Готовьте его. Обнулить».

 

Металлическая рука тени сжала подбородок Стива, притягивая к себе, одновременно отчаянно выталкивая из своей головы. Он все еще был в черных очках. 

– Не смотри, – тихо попросила тень. – Это плохие люди. Но они мой единственный путь к тебе. Я не знаю, кто ты, но я люблю тебя.

– Стив. Я Стив, – хрипло ответил он.

***

– А я… я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что хочу добраться до Гранд-Каньона? – спросил Баки; Стив привел его на Шор-Роуд, и, по словам Баки, отсюда и правда было видно лишь бескрайнюю водную гладь – но если посмотреть влево, то можно было увидеть самый край Кони-Айленд, далеко вдающийся в воду, и маяк – вот, значит, куда он тогда забрался.

Стив обернулся к нему, вибрируя от радости – Баки вспомнил что-то, что-то из совсем старого. 

– Да, – подтвердил он, – ты часто об этом говорил.

– Хочешь, поедем? – спросил Баки, и Стив непонимающе посмотрел на него

– В Каньон? Как? – удивился Стив. – Я никогда там не был. И ты никогда там не был.

– Так и есть, но… – брови Баки сошлись над переносицей в знакомой размышляюще-вычисляющей манере, – мы можем это продумать, да? Поездом до Чикаго, это часов двадцать – я так ехал в лагерь Маккоя, – а там, уверен, мы сможем сесть на то, что идет через Скалистые горы.

– «Супершеф»*! – перебил его Стив. – Идет от Чикаго до Пасадены, с остановкой в Аризоне**. – И теперь была очередь Баки смотреть на него вопросительно. – Я добрался только до Канзас-Сити. С гастролями. Но он идет дальше, в Аризону, я видел расписание.

– Вот видишь! И если мы заберемся так далеко, там ходит специальный поезд, «Гранд-Каньон железные дороги», подходит прямо к самому краю каньона – я видел картинку на открытке, – пояснил Баки. – Это всего лишь поезда, а в них мы понимаем.

– Путешествие в тысячу километров начинается с первого шага, – сказал Стив, обдумывая услышанное.

– Скорее уж, в три тысячи, – поправил его Баки, закусывая губу. – Может, около четырех. При скорости восемьдесят километров в час понадобится где-то четыре-пять дней – или больше, если мы будем делать остановки…

– Хорошо! – сказал Стив, все больше загораясь идеей теперь, когда он мог ясно видеть, что нужно делать. Поезд с Гранд Централа***... – Слушай, мы же можем выбрать какой-нибудь крутой поезд, вроде фирменного «Двадцатый век». – Это был не поезд, а целый отель на колесах, с вагоном-рестораном, клубным вагоном и настоящими кроватями – Стив видел фотографии, – и там будут платформы и люди – Следующая остановка – «Сиракузы»! – и вид из окон, мосты и реки, заводы, деревья, бескрайние поля ферм – во всяком случае, пока они не доберутся до гор… – Но когда мы доберемся туда... – Тут его воображение иссякло. Аризона… Он не мог себе ее представить. – Каньон…

– Я могу. – И что-то в тоне его голоса заставило Стива посмотреть на него. Баки опять улыбался одной из новых грустных улыбок – казалось, все его улыбки теперь были такими. – Как думаешь, там будет так же хорошо, как я себе представлю?

– Да, Баки, конечно, – ответил Стив, и он и правда так думал. – Уверен, там будет точно так же, как ты вообразишь.

*«Супершеф» – фирменный пассажирский поезд, другое его название «Звездный поезд», потому что селебрити путешествовали на нем между Чикаго и Лос-Анджелесом.  
** Гранд-Каньон – природный заповедник в штате Аризона.  
*** Гранд Централ – центральный железнодорожный вокзал Нью-Йорка.

***

И тогда когда вагон метро нес их, грохоча колесами, по бруклинскому мосту в сторону Гранд Централа, до Стива дошло:  
– Слушай, я тут подумал: а ведь мы могли бы просто пожелать оказаться там.

Баки отвернулся от окна – он смотрел на залив, на линию небоскребов Манхэттена: все здания снова были на своих местах.  
– И какого бы черта нам этого хотеть?

– Ну просто… – А причина была в том, что Стиву внезапно стало страшно настолько сильно менять их уютный мирок. Если они опять заберут Баки... нет, давайте смотреть правде в лицо – когда они заберут Баки, а потом вернется тень, потерянная, запутавшаяся, израненная, смогут ли они двигаться дальше? Человек-тень был таким хрупким и пустым – они продолжали выдирать воспоминания из его памяти, – но он все равно раз за разом прятался от людей в белых халатах и находил Стива, даже не зная, Стив это был или нет. Теперь это стало памятью тела, чем-то большим, чем воспоминания.

– Не волнуйся, я найду тебя, – нахмурился Баки, прочитав его мысли. – Где бы ты ни был, я… Так уж все сложилось – деваться некуда, такая у нас жизнь. – Как и Стив, для путешествия на поезде Баки надел пиджак, хотя галстук его довольно быстро перекочевал в карман из-за жары, царящей в вагоне метро; немного металла виднелось из расстегнутого ворота. – Это моя жизнь, какой бы она ни была. И я хочу прожить ее рядом с тобой. Не хочу сидеть в Бруклине, выжидая, когда им в очередной раз приспичит поиметь меня, простите мой французский. Кроме того, – сказал он, растягивая губы в кривой ухмылке, – в «Двадцатом веке» прекрасный бар и специально разработанная линейка коктейлей. – Он откинул голову. – И я собираюсь попробовать каждый из них!

***

Они бродили по Гранд Централу, пока не нашли платформу, где уже стоял фирменный поезд «Двадцатый век», и они пихали друг друга локтями и плечами, как школьники, пока Стив не отвел глаза, чтобы не рассмеяться – потому что это и правда был необыкновенный поезд, с обтекаемым, похожим на серебристую пулю локомотивом, словно сошедшим со страниц комиксов про Флэша Гордона. К подножке вела красная ковровая дорожка, в конце которой поджидал проводник в эполетах и фирменной фуражке; и Стив не смог бы сказать, кто из них придумал этих стильных людей, которые спешили, толкая багаж и показывая билеты, но они тоже были достойны внимания.

– Да уж, даже близко не похоже на тот поезд в Маккой, – прошептал ему Баки. 

И Стив ответил, также шепотом:  
– Шляпы. Нам нужны… – Он не успел закончить, потому что Баки натянул ему край шляпы на глаза.

– Ваши билеты, господа? – И Стив полез в карман пиджака и вытащил два билета. – Очень хорошо.

В поезде они прошли через общий вагон, через вагон-ресторан, через клубный, затем еще один вагон-ресторан, вагон с кучей спальных отсеков, скрытых за тяжелыми занавесками, а затем, в следующем, Баки завозился с задвижкой на узкой двери… – можем и в первый класс пойти… – и они зашли в небольшое купе. Стены изнутри были обшиты деревом, по сторонам – полки, раскладывающиеся в кровати, а между ними – огромное окно. Места было так мало, что они едва могли стоять – никто из них не был мелким парнем, – но они так и застыли друг напротив друга, улыбаясь.

– Я видел такое в журнале, – сказал Баки.

– Я тоже, – кивнул Стив и ослабил галстук.

***

Больше всего времени они проводили в обзорном вагоне, самом последнем в поезде: скругленное овальное стекло и диваны, установленные так, чтобы было удобно наслаждаться видами. Им не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще заходил сюда, так что они были одни – только бармен регулярно забегал, приносил Баки очередной бокал с виски или газировку. Они вместе валялись на диване, Стив с альбомом, Баки с бокалом, в котором позвякивали льдинки, и наблюдали за видами, проносящимися мимо. Стиву очень нравилось делать зарисовки индустриальных пейзажей по ту сторону Гудзона, которые появились, как только они углубились в северную часть штата Нью-Йорк. Лодки и причалы, склады, водонапорные башни и крутые утесы; он был немного разочарован, когда картина сменилась на деревья и фермы.

Какое-то время он старался и в этом увидеть что-то интересное – вот там был обветшалый сарай, а здесь стадо овец, – он делал наброски быстрыми штрихами, в разных стилях, бросая вызов самому себе, чтобы вспомнить каждый, что он когда-то знал, а Баки лежал рядом, грея ему левый бок. Когда Стив глянул за окно в следующий раз, он увидел, что пейзаж, все еще симпатичный, превратился в привычную путешественнику на поезде картину – мельтешение деревьев и полей, случайных сараев, речушек, – и его карандаш заплясал по бумаге раньше, чем он осознал, что делает, вырисовывая крупное тело, длинную шею, крохотные ушки…

Баки вдруг резко дернулся и сел прямо. 

– Что это, – спросил он, – ты это видел?..

А затем он глянул вниз, в альбом Стива и, увидев жирафа, заливисто рассмеялся – первый раз за, как показалось Стиву, вечность. 

– Ах ты ублюдок, – ржал Баки, упав обратно на спину, – я уж думал, что до белой горячки допился. 

И Стив, конечно, не удержался и нарисовал розового слона, безмятежно хватающего хоботом траву с полей Скенектади*. Потом – а почему бы и нет – он нарисовал огромного бронтозавра, и к этому моменту Баки уже отставил бокал в сторону и ныл под боком: «О, вот это круто… Подожди, а можешь заставить его растоптать сарай?» – и они оба лыбились, как ненормальные, наблюдая, как динозавр крушит сарай, опустив огромную ногу прямо на крышу, а затем неуклюже ковыляет рядом с поездом. 

Он пробежал мимо Эйфелевой башни, Биг Бена и добрался до пирамид Гизы – тут Баки пробормотал:  
– Ты просто чертов гений, – срывая поцелуй с его губ. 

Стив обхватил его голову, возвращая поцелуй, не обращая внимания на соскользнувший с колен на пол альбом; и он так отвлекся, наслаждаясь языком Баки, что не сразу заметил флот крошечных космических кораблей с прозрачными головными отсеками, пока те не вылетели в окно. 

– Эй! – запротестовал Стив. – Не пугай моего динозавра! 

И отправил туда еще парочку динозавров: они выбрались из-за холмов в качестве подкрепления. И сражение началось: космический флот кружил вокруг голов динозавров, а тираннозавр ухватил один из кораблей, откусил пузырек головного отсека и отшвырнул остаток в сторону – тот, неровно вращаясь, врезался в Колизей. 

Баки откинулся назад, отсалютовал бокалом скотча и сказал с изумленным восхищением: – Это и правда самый потрясающий поезд в мире!

*Скенектади – город на северо-востоке США в штате Нью-Йорк.

***

Когда солнце зашло, они пошли в вагон-ресторан и поужинали: фаршированный сельдерей, пряные оливки, суп из бычьего хвоста, коктейль из креветок, а затем стейк с репчатым луком в качестве основного блюда. На десерт был фруктовый салат, закрытый вишневый пирог со взбитыми сливками и кофе, после которого они, объевшиеся, довольные и счастливые побрели в свое купе.

Они замечательно провели следующий час, изучая откидывающиеся столики, шкафы и крючки – комната была чудом техники, ни миллиметра пространства не было потрачено впустую, – а затем наступило время ложиться спать. Стив подумал, что они лягут спать, разойдутся по своим узким койкам с хрустящим бельем, застеленным опрятно, словно по линейке. Но пространства между ними почти не было, и, двигаясь по купе, они продолжали сталкиваться: Баки врезался в него, когда он пытался выбраться из пиджака, прошелся рукой по спине, пока открывал узкую дверь шкафа, пытаясь пристроить одежду. Стены словно становились ближе, а может, они просто так чувствовали, танцуя друг вокруг друга, наслаждаясь легкими, случайными, словно незаметными касаниями. Баки плавно расстегнул рубашку, не поднимая глаз до тех пор, пока Стив не ослабил его ремень, легко скользнув ладонями по кожаной полоске – что заставило руки Баки сжаться и задрожать. Стив слышал его учащенное дыхание, чувствовал жар выдохов, ощущал, как загнанно колотится сердце – все так же ясно, как и мерцающее, дразнящее волнение в его голове. Баки отвернулся, расстегивая штаны и затем наклонился, стягивая их вниз, и Стиву кровь бросилась в голову от вида его упругой, подтянутой задницы; он потянулся к собственному ремню – у него уже стояло, и он не мог… Хотя Баки должен был знать, обязан был. И потом он поднял голову и увидел Баки, стоящего прямо перед ним в белых трусах и футболке, через тонкую ткань которой просвечивал металл руки, и внезапно захотел его так, что потемнело в глазах.

Он потянулся к нему ставшими неловкими руками, и Баки прошептал ему в рот:  
– Ты должен, я хочу, чтобы ты… – и потом, запинаясь, добавил, тихо и быстро: – вставил мне, выебал меня; всегда хотел, чтобы ты меня выебал. 

Он никогда не говорил ничего подобного, настолько распущенного и грязного, и это швырнуло Стива за край, заставило потерять контроль, и в следующее мгновение он уже сдирал с Баки майку, пытаясь целовать его, подталкивал к узкой полке, стаскивал трусы вниз, на бедра, и задирал его ноги.

Господи, у Баки так стояло, член уже блестел от смазки и прижимался к животу, который ходуном ходил от частого поверхностного дыхания. Стив торопливо смазал его и толкнулся внутрь, неуклюже дернувшись в сторону, когда поезд начал резко набирать скорость – только тогда до него дошло, что кровать слишком узкая для того, что они собирались делать. Там не было пространства для маневра, и он практически вбивал Баки в стену – тот даже заложил руку за голову, защищая ее. И если бы Стив мог думать связно, он бы просто раздвинул стены или сделал кровать шире – что-то в этом роде, – но вместо этого он лишь пару раз отчаянно, рвано толкнулся, вышибая из Баки дух, заставляя его беспомощно вскидывать бедра, а затем импульсивно подтащил его ближе, закинул на себя, чтобы трахнуть его сзади, частично свисая с их крошечной постели.

Спина Баки перед ним блестела от пота, а сам Баки шипел ругательства и выстанывал: «…В меня, кончи в меня, быстрее, сильнее…» – и Стив не мог бы сказать, говорил он это вслух или думал. Его бедра были вплотную прижаты к Баки, и он выцеловывал линии вдоль шрамов вокруг металлического плеча к шее, вылизывал их, а когда тот обернулся, поцеловал его, думая: _Люблю тебя, чертов ты ублюдок, все в тебе люблю, каждую твою черточку._

Он кончил неожиданно сам для себя, оргазм резко накрыл его, вышиб дух, и Стив рухнул, задыхающийся и дрожащий, потирающийся щекой о широкую, теплую спину Баки. Тот дал ему пару мгновений передохнуть, прежде чем толкнуться назад, спихивая его на пол между их кроватями. Под босыми ступнями ковер казался мягким, но он все же оказался жестковат для голой кожи, особенно когда ворсинки прошлись по спине, вызывая волну мурашек. Баки заполз на него, втянул в почти грубый поцелуй – он дрочил себе быстрыми, рваными движениями, – а затем оторвался от его губ, задыхаясь, и кончил, выплескиваясь на Стива, и после тяжело рухнул сверху. Он рукой прошелся по мышцам Стива, дразняще приласкал мягкое, укромное место – чувствительную, нежную кожу подмышки. Стив понял, что у него снова встает.

Утром Стив проснулся, не понимая, где находится, на перепачканных, влажных простынях. Полка Баки была пуста, но где-то позади себя Стив услышал слабый шелест душа в их крошечной встроенной ванной комнате. И кое-что еще, такое знакомое, что он даже не сразу это заметил: пение. 

– Я дикий и безрассудный бродяга, – пел Баки. – Зачем я покинул свой радушный дом... 

И Стив, широко улыбнувшись, упал обратно на кровать, соскальзывая в дрему под мягкий перестук колес поезда.

***

В Чикаго, по настоянию Баки, они отправились в ресторан, специализирующийся на стейках – он успел там побывать по дороге в Висконсин.

– Это было просто невероятно, – уговаривал он, – ты такого никогда даже не пробовал. 

И каждое его слово оказалось правдой: стейк не был похож ни на что из того, что Стив когда-либо ел – огромный розовый шмат размером с суповую тарелку, с запеченным картофелем, каждый клубень которого был с футбольный мяч.

– Это… почти целая корова. – Стив покачал головой.

– Точно! Ты такое когда-нибудь видел? – Баки в притворном ужасе отпрянул от тарелки. – Такое ощущение, что они его даже не готовили – так, слегка подержали над огнем и подали к столу. Ну а что ты хочешь, приятель, это Средний Запад, мясной край.

– Даже не уверен, как правильно это есть, – пожаловался Стив.

– С ножом, – усмехнулся Баки. – Ну или с тремя-четырьмя ножами.

После ужина наступила очередь Стива; он отвел Баки в шумный бар в северной части города. Они вошли через заднюю дверь, поднялись по ступенькам и оказались в обшитом деревянными панелями коридоре. Брови Баки ползли все выше, пока он наблюдал как Стив, пройдя сквозь тяжелые занавески, постучался в большую дубовую дверь, – и поднялись уж совсем высоко, когда в двери распахнулось маленькое окошко.

– Зигфелд*, – сказал Стив, и окошко с шумом захлопнулось. 

Мгновением позже дверь распахнулась, и они попали в совсем другой бар, где было не протолкнуться от офицеров и девушек в нарядных платьях. Где-то в глубине звучала живая музыка. 

Баки присвистнул:  
– Как ты нашел это место?

Стив довольно усмехнулся:  
– Не я нашел. Девушки – из USO, – пояснил он. – Раньше тут был был подпольный бар, а теперь что-то вроде полуночного кабака для околотеатрального люда: танцовщиц, музыкантов и прочих в этом роде. После того как все остальное закрывается на ночь, тут становится довольно многолюдно. Пошли, куплю тебе выпить, – сказал Стив, потянув Баки за рукав в сторону стойки бара – и, наверное, одной из лучших вещей в их общем мире было то, что виски здесь всегда соответствовало его досывороточным ожиданиям, тем временам, когда он весил сорок килограммов и напивался просто понюхав пробку. 

Он уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы не сопротивляться, когда Баки подхватил его и потащил на танцпол, где среди пар, кружащихся в вихре танца, не только девушки танцевали с другими девушками, но и некоторые парни с парнями – он видел такое за границей. Этот бар был причудливым сплавом воспоминаний о фронте и о гастрольном туре.

Он погрузился глубоко в прошлое, и, конечно, отвлекся. 

– Соберись, а? – поддразнил его Баки. – Даже ты не можешь быть настолько неуклюжим.  
Стив в ответ лишь рассмеялся, прижался к нему плотнее и позволил Баки вести себя, чувствуя его руки на своей талии, тепло его тела. Кровь застучала в ушах, тело прошило возбуждением, а в голове замелькали картинки: кровать, перекрученные простыни, как будет выглядеть Баки, обнаженный, растянувшийся рядом с ним. _Мы можем просто пожелать оказаться там_ , – но он знал ответ Баки еще до того, как тот прижался к нему плотнее, так близко, что Стив мог почувствовать его член, прижимающийся к своему бедру: _А как же поцелуи украдкой, незаметное тисканье, безумная поездка на такси через весь город?_ Стив повернул голову и улыбнулся Баки в волосы: Баки воображал, как они проходят мимо проводника, как он тащит Стива по коридору, а затем возится с замком их купе. _Добраться до места – это же половина удовольствия_ , – и Стив прижался к нему, дразнящее лизнув ухо, и руки Баки, соскользнув с талии Стива, охватили округлые ягодицы. Так что да, конечно, Баки был прав, Баки всегда, всегда прав.

Позже, склонившись над ним, Баки поднял голову – он отсасывал Стиву, заставляя его кончать снова и снова, и губы его были пунцово-красными, блестящими, немного припухшими – и просто смотрел на него. Стив, все еще задыхаясь, приподнялся на локте, ему казалось, что последние мозги только что вытекли через уши. 

– Ты… в порядке? – едва смог выговорить он, начиная слегка беспокоиться: в рассеянном взгляде Баки появилось что-то слегка нездешнее. – Бак? Ты…

– Да, – через какое-то время ответил тот; он все еще внимательно смотрел на тело Стива. – Просто я… хочу запомнить. 

И Стив попытался наклониться, поцеловать его, но Баки лишь криво усмехнулся и толкнул его обратно на кровать.

*Флоренз Зигфелд (1869 – 1932) – американский бродвейский импресарио, наиболее известный по своей серии театральных шоу.

***

Из них двоих именно Стив уже путешествовал на «Супершефе» – тот был не таким роскошным, как «Двадцатый век», но все же довольно шикарным. Само собой, в прошлый раз Стив размещался в одном вагоне с тридцатью шестью шумными танцовщицами, так что теперь он получил совсем другой опыт, путешествуя первым классом, в купе, лежа с Баки в одной постели.

– «Звездный поезд» – они так его называли, – сказал ему Стив. 

Когда он ехал этим поездом с гастрольным туром, вокруг все шептались, что в клубном вагоне был замечен сам Богарт.

Он довольно хорошо запомнил пейзажи между Чикаго и Канзас-Сити: огромные, плоские равнины под бескрайним небом, настолько выразительные поля пшеницы и подсолнухов, что он готов был убить за краски или хотя бы цветные карандаши. Они с Баки лежали на смятой постели, веснушчатым плечом вплотную к металлическому, и наслаждались картинами, проплывающими за окном. Его воображение иссякло после того, как они забрались совсем далеко на запад – в горы, мягко поправил его Баки, в Скалистые горы, которые, как говорили, были весьма величественными, – и вот горы оказались вокруг них, призванные фантазией Баки. Стив посмотрел на них, а потом, будучи визуальным перфекционистом, добавил завершающих штрихов: снег на вершинах, отблески красного и розового оттенков.

– Прекрасно, – благодарно прошептал Баки. – У тебя все еще неплохой вкус. Ты потрясающий… – А потом он дернулся и посмотрел на Стива встревоженным взглядом. – Черт, приятель, – сказал он, беспомощно протягивая руку. – Стив… 

И затем он исчез, просто растворился.

Поезд сжимался и дрожал вокруг Стива, стены ходили ходуном. Стив сидел, уставившись на пустое место, где секундой раньше был Баки, и ему страстно захотелось остановить поезд, просто остановить его прямо на путях, застыть в этом моменте, оставить все как есть. Каньон был мечтой Баки, и впервые за вечность время летело, потому что они наслаждались друг другом – они просто жили, они наконец были живы, – а он не хотел быть живым без Баки. Но сама мысль о том, чтобы остановить поезд, была невыносима – если он его остановит, то убьет ту крохотную искру жизни, что они вместе создали. И Стив продолжил, надеясь, что если он будет двигаться вперед, то рано или поздно Баки снова вернется. Поезд пролетел мимо Нью-Мехико и Аризоны – или жалкой декорации, что их заменяла: у него не было никакого желания делать их красивыми. За окном на многие километры тянулась голая пустыня с редкими островками распластанного кустарника, американский Запад, который выглядел таким же реальным, как задний план фильмов про Капитана Америку.

***

Баки появился в его голове секунд за десять до того, как начался скрежет и визг – и Стив выскочил из кровати, на ходу натягивая штаны, выскочил из купе и помчался по узким коридорам к голове состава, во всяком случае, он пытался, потому что люди бежали в противоположном направлении, ему навстречу, подальше от хаоса и – Стив поморщился – оружейных выстрелов. _Баки,_ – подумал Стив, бросая имя навстречу шуму точно так же, как бросал щит. – _Баки, перестань. Все в порядке. Ты вернулся, ты дома, все хорошо,_ – в вагоне ресторане он запрыгнул на стул, пробежал по столам, а затем нырнул в узкую дверь, добираясь до следующего вагона.

Стив проталкивался мимо кричащих, бегущих людей – в следующем вагоне было три трупа, и еще четыре – после него. И хотя Стив знал, что на самом деле никто не убит – люди вокруг него умирали, кричали, потому что именно этого ожидал Баки, но это его ожидание нервировало не меньше. Так ли проходили его операции? Стив сжал зубы и вломился в следующий вагон – и увидел кого искал: в черном с головы до ног, он спокойно шел по проходу с огромной базукой.

– Баки, – позвал Стив, и человек-тень быстрым, почти изящным движением вскинул оружие на плечо и прицелился. Он был в черной маске на пол-лица, но его голубые глаза были видны – он смотрел прямо на Стива. – Все закончилось, – сказал Стив. – Ты вернулся.

– Мое задание… – начал человек-тень – и остановился. Стив дал ему время осознать бессмысленность конца этой фразы.

Стив мысленно потянулся к нему:  
_Мы едем в Гранд-Каньон. Ты всегда хотел побывать там. Мы едем на «Супершефе». Проедем Анчинсон, Топику и…_

–…И Санта-Фе, – почти механически закончил человек-тень. – До станции Уильям-Джанкшн.

– Верно, Бак. – Стив медленно, с поднятыми руками, подбирался к нему. – Там мы пересядем на поезд «Железные дороги Гранд-Каньона», который доставит нас прямо на место. – Стив подошел так близко, что дуло базуки смотрело прямо ему в грудь; глаза человека перед ним были почти как у Баки, но более льдистые, серо-голубые. – Мы разобьем лагерь на самом краю Каньона и, может, немного прогуляемся вдоль реки. – И Стив так отчаянно этого хотел, что был готов умереть ради того, чтобы лежать в спальнике под звездным шатром, тесно прижавшись к Баки. – Ты же помнишь, правда? – тихо спросил Стив. – Ты сказал, что постараешься запомнить.

Баки мог или выстрелить в него – или отступить. Он опустил оружие. 

– Я помню, – сказал он.

Стив потянулся и осторожно снял с него черную маску. 

– Привет, Бак, – грустно поприветствовал он и улыбнулся.

***

Баки всегда был немного не в себе после заданий, поэтому, когда они добрались до станции Уильям-Джанкшн, Стив снял комнату в привокзальном отеле, чтобы дать Баки время прийти в себя: ему показалось, что Баки все никак не может понять, где находится. Растянувшись на кровати, тот закрыл глаза металлической рукой – в голове его привычно носились обрывки воспоминаний, рассыпаясь, словно пепел; Стив даже дату толком не мог разглядеть – восьмидесятые? – а затем у него появилась идея.

Он вытянулся на кровати, а потом прижался к Баки, устраивая их так, чтобы они оказались на боку лицом к лицу. 

– Можно мне… – начал было Стив, а затем смешался и спросил: – Баки, ты мне доверяешь? 

Губы Баки изогнулись в грустной улыбке: _Тебе одному во всем мире_. 

– Разрешишь мне… пустишь к себе голову? Дальше, чем я… глубже, – объяснил Стив, вспоминая, как человек-тень вламывался в воспоминания, погребенные в самой глубине. Ему важно было понять, знал ли Баки больше о внешнем мире, чем помнил, про задания и тех, кто удерживал его.

Баки кивнул и закрыл глаза, и Стив наклонился, коснувшись лбом его лба. Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, они дышали синхронно, а затем Стиву показалась, что перед ним распахивают дверь – Баки впускал его. Он осторожно вошел, словно гость, оказавшийся в доме, полном очень ценных вещей; он собирался быть максимально бережным со всем, к чему прикасается, что двигает. Разум Баки трясло, как во время землетрясения; все вокруг казалось перекошенным и разболтанным. Сами помещения тоже были странными: из ниоткуда появлялись двери, а за теми, что были, оказывались стены. Лестницы пересекали друг друга под странными углами или вели в никуда. Мозг Баки менялся, перестраивался после шока. И повсюду был Стив: свернулся в постели или рисует, сидя на подоконнике. Играет в мяч, дремлет на солнышке, дерется с хулиганами где-то в отдалении. Каждое воспоминание было словно обернуто в кокон, защищено – и тогда Стив понял, всем существом своим почувствовал, что он так же важен для Баки, как тот – для него.

Стив двигался дальше: он увидел разбитые в крошево воспоминания, которые Баки даже не потрудился восстановить – драки с отцом; стыд по поводу сексуального влечения; кулаки, летящие в него непонятно откуда; детские страхи и боязнь быть не таким как все – законсервировано как оно есть; коллекция бесполезного мусора, в котором он не нуждался. Но Баки тщательно собрал вместе куски воспоминаний о матери: вот она с огромным животом – наверное, беременна Ребеккой – вяжет на стуле рядом с его кроватью, а он сам пытается уснуть. Должно быть, воспоминание из тех времен, когда он, еще мелкий, боялся теней, что приходили в темноте.

Стив осторожно заглядывал подо все эти воспоминания, проверяя, не осталось ли что-то под ними, когда внезапно почувствовал, что Баки заходится от ужаса и тревоги: _Черт, приятель… Стив! Стив!_

И все затряслось настолько сильно, что у него зубы застучали, и вместо того, чтобы рвануть из сознания Баки обратно, Стив, не раздумывая, пошел еще глубже, затаиваясь, прячась, словно…

***

– Глазная щель – в норме. Работа век – в норме. Зрение – в норме. Реакция зрачка на свет – в норме. Глазные мышцы – в норме.

Щелчок – и белый свет исчезает. В каждый из пальцев – по легкому уколу, так же, как и в ладонь. О. На тебя опускаются руки, они массируют гудящие от дикой боли мышцы, разгоняют кровь; спина, плечи, руки, ноги. Холодок ваты, пропитанной спиртом, иглы входят в артерии и вены; змеятся трубки капельниц. Белая комната полна суетящихся медсестер. По другую сторону от тебя техники что-то делают с твоей металлической рукой – ты не понимаешь что; экран мигает; искры.

Мужчина в костюме и широком галстуке, синем с белыми точками. Тонко улыбается. 

– Рад тебя видеть. Хорошо выглядишь. – И затем, в сторону: – Через сколько мы будем готовы к работе? 

И кто-то бормочет ответ:  
– Через пару часов, а затем вам придется спрашивать генерала Солкофф. 

– Это справедливо, – соглашается Широкий Галстук, еще одна улыбка – на этот раз более искренняя: – Постарайся, Солдат. Мы на тебя рассчитываем. 

Ты стараешься, не обращая внимания на боль, от которой прошибает потом, когда тебя поднимают, заставляют двигаться; закачивают тебе в вены препараты, которые заставляют тебя бежать и поднимать тяжести, которые они просят тебя поднять. 

Они моют тебя и бреют, одевают и экипируют на битву: форменные штаны и ботинки, тонкая хлопчатобумажная футболка, бронежилет. Может, ему нужна женщина? Если он хочет, они могут привести ему женщину. Нет, он не хочет женщину.

Парень в униформе цвета хаки и очках в тонкой золотой оправе приносит тебе оружие: четыре ножа, четыре даже выглядящих смертоносными черных пистолета, ручные гранаты. После этого он протягивает тебе снайперскую винтовку L115 британского производства, с 0,338 гильзами, и оптический прицел «Шмидт и Бендер». Ты берешь ее, собираешь и разбираешь, заряжаешь и разряжаешь до тех пор, пока она не начинает казаться продолжением руки; тогда ты стреляешь до тех пор, пока не удается поразить десятисантиметровую цель на расстоянии в три тысячи метров. Это не занимает много времени; ты мало что помнишь, но вот это – да; это ты помнишь руками.  
Затем мужчина в широком галстуке возвращается; теперь уже кажется, что это старый добрый знакомый. Он усаживается напротив и показывает коричневую папку, убедительно объясняя, что ты в Никарагуа, где народом выбранное правительство было атаковано группой заговорщиков из правых генералов. Он показывает фотографию мужчины с тонкими белыми усами, его имя генерал Виктор Монтеро, и он имеет вес среди бунтовщиков; затем он показывает карту. Монтеро постоянно под охраной, но его зеленый мерседес, управляемый опытным водителем, проедет на расстоянии трех тысяч метров от нескольких точек, где ты можешь оборудовать снайперскую лежку. Твое задание – застрелить пассажира и вернуться к точке эвакуации.

Ты понимаешь?

Да, ты понимаешь.

Могут они рассчитывать на тебя?

Ты не отвечаешь; уверения – не твоя работа. А вот застрелить цель на расстоянии трех тысяч – твоя.

Ты прячешь карту в карман, хотя весь маршрут уже огнем выжжен в твоей голове. Они дали тебе шлем и мотоцикл, и ты сразу срываешься с места. Ты проделываешь путь, который предстоит проехать мерседесу вдоль побережья, ты повторяешь его несколько раз, высчитывая наилучшую позицию для выстрела. Скорее всего, ветер будет со стороны воды; необходимо учесть дорожные неровности и плотность воздуха. Ты принимаешь решение, затем паркуешь мотоцикл и устраиваешься на крыше – ждать.  
Ожидание кажется чем-то… опасным. Все твои чувства обострены. Ожидая, ты чувствуешь, как ветер проходится по коже, ерошит волосы. Ожидание напоминает тебе о крышах, покрытых черным рубероидом, крышах, с которых открывается вид на частные дома и кованые пожарные лестницы, на далекое подмигивание неоновых огней. Ты сожалеешь, что не можешь прикурить, развалиться на пляжном полотенце, выпить пива – ...и приглушенные крики никорагских рыбаков, переговаривающихся друг с другом, напоминают тебе о сеньоритах, зовущих друг друга через всю улицу, отправляясь на стирку... – рубашку он давно снял в попытке поймать хоть немного загара тощей бледной грудью; солнце ему полезно, оно высушит всю мокроту в его…

Что-то скреблось в нем; имя; его имя – чье-то еще имя…

Он отметает это в сторону; остается только задание. Он не может разочаровать своего друга в широком галстуке.

Он видит зеленый мерседес, петляющий по извилистой приморской дороге, все это отражается в его оптическом прицеле. Он уже вычислил угол выстрела, поэтому осталось лишь дождаться, когда машина доберется до него. Она достигает нужной точки, он дважды нажимает на спусковой крючок и наблюдает, как машина дергается и вращается, как визжат тормоза, крошится тонированное стекло. Он знает, что выстрел достиг цели; он быстро разбирает винтовку и возвращается к мотоциклу. Он уверен, что машина уже унеслась с места происшествия – хорошо обученные шоферы знают, как выбираться из-под обстрела – но, добравшись до улицы, обнаруживает, что ошибся. Мерседес неуклюже припаркован под покровом пышной листвы набережной, а шофер широко распахнул заднюю дверь и вытащил пассажира прямо на траву.

Но это не генерал Виктор Монтеро. Это женщина. Стройная блондинка в синем платье, совершенно точно мертвая.

Он смотрит, сердце его сжимается от каких-то незнакомых эмоций; ну конечно, любые эмоции ему незнакомы; ему от роду-то всего девять часов. «Твое задание – застрелить пассажира» – они же не сказали, что пассажиром будет сам генерал. Он и не был; пассажиром была женщина – стройная блондинка, мертвая, в синем платье. «Застрелить пассажира и вернуться на точку эвакуации»; но он устраивается рядом с мотоциклом и наблюдает, как прибывают бронированные грузовики, как из них высыпаются вооруженные люди; люди с американским оружием, выполняющие американские военные маневры. Он надевает шлем.

– Доложить об исполнении, – говорит мужчина в широком галстуке. 

На мгновение он не знает, что сказать.

– Это была женщина, – наконец находит он слова. – В машине.

– Да, – подтверждает мужчина, кивая, словно с самого начала так и было запланировано. – Она любовница генерала.

Он старается не думать, но ничего не может с собой поделать:  
– У них было американское оружие.

Мужчина снова кивает, на сей раз медленнее:  
– ЦРУ поддерживает бунтовщиков, снабжает их оружием, обучает.

У него раскалывается голова.

– Почему?

– Они хотят свергнуть правительство, – отвечает мужчина.

– Это плохое правительство? – спрашивает он.

– Нет. – Теперь мужчина хмурится. – Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов.

Во рту появляется привкус желчи, а по спине холодком ползет ощущение, что его предали. 

– На чьей мы стороне?

– На своей собственной, – легко отвечает мужчина в широком галстуке и улыбается, ставя точку в этом разговоре. В руках у него еще одна коричневая папка. – Еще одна пуля – и на улицах начнется война, – говорит он так, словно это хорошо, но _актив_ кое-что знает о войне. – Еще одно задание, и потом ты сможешь отдохнуть, – мужчина открывает папку. – Армандо Посада, глава… – Актив качает головой. Мужчина останавливается, хмурится – и поднимает руку, делая какой-то жест. Вооруженные люди наполняют комнату, занимая позицию по периметру, за ними входят доктора. Мужчина начинает еще раз: – Армандо Посада, – говорит он. Актив качает головой. Мужчина в широком галстуке вздыхает, он выглядит почти раздраженным. – У меня нет на это времени, – пеняет он врачам, которые столпились вокруг него: _Глазная щель – в норме. Работа век – в норме. Зрение – в норме._ – Мне нужно, чтобы он, черт возьми, просто сделал это. 

Но он не будет этого делать; они не могут его заставить; Стив не стал бы… Стив. 

Один из докторов выглядит расстроенным:  
– Повышенная активность гиппокампа, он переключается. – Они толкают его в кресло, и крепления обхватывают его руки. – Нам нужно пропустить его через машину…

Мужчина перебивает их, глядя на часы:  
– Сколько времени это займет?

– Немного, – отвечает доктор. – В этот раз нам не нужно тратить время на его физическое восстановление. 

И его накрывает яростным и жутким дежавю: он уже был здесь, десять раз, сто – а металлический обод, который опускается ему на голову, раньше клали на влажную губку, а теперь нет, и компьютерная панель заменила большие белые переключатели и кнопки на машине, которая контролировала то, что он помнит, и они могут заставить его делать что пожелают, они уже заставили его сделать много такого, что он даже не помнит, потому что у него внутри ничего нет, он пустой, пустой человек. Он и этого не будет помнить, ничего из этого. Все это уже случалось. Он закусывает металлическую пластину, из глаз текут слезы, а душу рвет на части…

 _Глазная щель – в норме. Работа век – в норме. Зрение – в норме. Реакция зрачка на свет – в норме. Глазные мышцы… в норме._

Щелчок – и белый свет исчезает. За спинами докторов маячит мужчина в костюме и широком галстуке, синем с белыми точками. 

– Рад тебя видеть. Хорошо выглядишь. – И затем в сторону: – Через сколько мы будем готовы к работе? 

В ответ мямлят:  
– Скоро, минут через сорок пять.

– Очень хорошо, – говорит мужчина в широком галстуке, а затем хлопает тебя по плечу. – Мы рассчитываем на тебя, солдат. 

И позднее ты спокойно взорвешь стальную армированную дверь гранатометом. Это не фабрика по производству сигарет, как написано на вывеске, а база бунтовщиков, и ты убиваешь шестнадцать вооруженных охранников, чтобы добраться до Армандо Посады, спрятавшегося в кладовке.

– Доложи обстановку, – приказывает мужчина в широком галстуке; он улыбается.

– Завершено, – рапортует актив, хотя это и так очевидно: по телевизору пока не транслируют, что люди сражаются на улицах, но ты все равно слышишь стрекот перестрелки за окном.

Улыбка мужчины становится шире. 

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Фантастическая работа. – А затем, более серьезно: – Ты что-нибудь хочешь? – И потом смеется.

Это шутка, внезапно понимает актив: им незачем что-то ему давать – он все равно не запомнит. Но все же он чего-то хочет; он хочет в криокамеру. Он мечтает об этом, как голодный о еде, как бродяга – о доме. 

– Хочу вернуться в криокамеру, – говорит актив.

Улыбка мужчины увядает, а затем пропадает совсем:  
– Да, ты это уже говорил, я услышал тебя. – А затем он наклоняется ближе и спрашивает: – Почему ты так рвешься туда? На что это похоже?

– На смерть, – отвечает актив. – Тебе стоит попробовать.

***

Мир сузился до маленького круглого окна, и льда, и боли, и все еще – почему-то – надежды, хотя открыв глаза, он даже не понимал, где он или кто он, только то, что рядом лежит мужчина с невероятно синими глазами и металлической рукой. _Кто ты?_ – подумал он. – _Где мы? Кто я?_.

И как ни странно, на первый вопрос ответ нашелся быстрее всего. 

– Баки, – сказал он, зная своего парня лучше, чем тот знал себя. Брови мужчины сошлись на переносице. – Баки, – повторил он более настойчиво. – Ты Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – и это, как минимум, ощущалось правильным, что-то в этом мире, щелкнув, встало на свое законное место. – Баки Барнс, – повторил он. – И я…

– Стив, – сказал мужчина.

– Стив, – повторил он неуверенно; был ли он Стивом? – По-моему, я Стив.

– Ты Стив, так и есть. Если я в чем-то и уверен, так только в этом. 

В его голове мелькали какие-то обрывки: зеленый мерседес, сигаретная фабрика... И внезапно Стив задохнулся, дернулся и вывалился из сознания Баки, увидев всю картину разом: Никарагуа, любовница генерала, Армандо Посадо, и, господи, что они с ним делали, с Баки, что же они с ним делали… И Стив схватил его и спрятал в своих объятиях.

***

Поезд «Железных дорог Гранд-Каньона» отправлялся в полдень, и с возвращением Баки пейзажи за окнами обзорного вагона снова стали поразительно яркими: Баки всегда мечтал побывать на Западе. Оранжево-красный песок, высокие кактусы с распахнутыми, как руки, побегами и синющее, высоченное небо, самое высокое, что Стив видел в своей жизни – небо из его снов, или из снов Баки – небо свободы. Стив отложил альбом, он просто не мог оторвать взгляда от потрясающей суровой красоты за окном.

Стив не знал, на самом ли деле Запад был таким, но ему это было и не важно: когда поезд добрался до крошечного сколоченного из дерева полустанка на южной границе Каньона, он уже был глубоко во все это влюблен. Вытащив из ниоткуда рюкзак, Баки вручил его Стиву, и они вместе побрели по труднопроходимой дороге, которая вела от станции. На вершине обнаружились заросли какого-то кустарника, но, когда он расступился, открылся потрясающий вид на многие, многие километры вокруг: невероятное количество цветов и такая высота, что невозможно было увидеть дно ущелья. Стив, всегда очень восприимчивый к визуальной красоте, снял рюкзак, сел на землю и разревелся. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но потом зачем-то обернулся посмотреть на Баки – тот стоял глядя по сторонам с открытым ртом. Восхищение разгладило все морщины на его лице.

– Эй, приятель, здесь ты хотел побывать? – хрипло спросил Стив. 

Баки кивнул – говорить он не мог.

***

Они днями напролет гуляли по каньону, разговаривали и разбивали лагерь там, где их настигала усталость или были особенно впечатляющие виды. Они бродили вдоль реки и разглядывали скалы в причудливых прожилках природных красок. По ночам они лежали в спальных мешках и смотрели на небо, усыпанное звездами от края до края; они, городские мальчишки, никогда не видели таких звезд, их всегда заслоняли огни города. Баки сидел у костра, языки пламени бросали причудливые отсветы на его лицо, и он чувствовал, что счастлив, как никогда в жизни. Счастлив настолько, что Стива повело и ему пришлось улечься на спину – шла кругом голова: счастье Баки било по мозгам, как шампанское.

***

– Ну, – наконец сказал Баки, он был немного запыхавшимся, – чуть раньше Стив толкнул его на спину и долго, мучительно медленно отсасывал, – вот она, моя мечта. Осуществилась. От Гранд Централа до Гранд-Каньона. Что будем делать дальше?

Стив вытер рот ладонью.

– Думаю, стоит продолжить путешествие. Калифорния? Может, Мексика. – Он устроился рядом с Баки и рассмеялся, когда тот ласково отвел волосы с его лба – многолетний инстинкт, еще с тех времен, когда челка постоянно падала ему на глаза. – Куда-то, где тепло. И чтобы вода… голубая вода и белый песок, что думаешь?

– Мне нравится, – сказал Баки. – Как мы туда доберемся?

– Не знаю. Можем вернуться на вокзал, сесть на какой-нибудь поезд южного направления или… – Стив уставился на него. – Можем наколдовать себе машину. Рулить на юг, пока… – И тут его просто осенило – он аж сел. – О, мотоцикл.

– Господи, – простонал Баки. – Ты и твои чертовы мотоциклы…

– Да это лучшее, что было в армии, – ответил Стив. – Ветер в волосах, махина, ревущая между ног…

Баки рассмеялся. 

– Как пожелаешь, – сказал он, а Стив закинул на него ногу, седлая и прижимая его запястья земле.

– Хочу прокатится на тебе как на мотоцикле, – вкрадчиво сказал Стив.

– Забавно, ты так говоришь, будто я возражаю, – ответил Баки.

***

Стив своего добился – он получил свой мотоцикл, а Баки себе не захотел, он просто устроился за его спиной, обвив руками за талию, вжавшись бедрами в бедра Стива – тоже своего рода победа. В представлении Баки веселое времяпрепровождение заключалось в том, чтобы путешествовать из одного западного города в другой: Могильный Камень, Сухое Ущелье, Городок Мошенников, Индейский Ручей, Каньон Дьявола… каждый из них словно вышел прямиком из вестернов: лошади, привязанные к крыльцу салунов, непременно деревянная дверь, распахивающаяся на две створки и пианист, бряцающий по клавишам где-то в глубине. В конце концов Баки сотворил настоящую перестрелку – на улице, в звенящий полдень, сошлись ковбой в белой шляпе и ковбой в черной. Стив так смеялся, что не смог толком управлять мотоциклом – он припарковал его перед салуном и сказал:  
– Давай, Бак, пошли выпьем.

Салун был переполнен, но Стив сумел протолкнуться и купить им обоим по виски. Рядом с пианино висела табличка «Не стреляйте в пианиста, он играет как умеет». Свободный стол, который они нашли, был испещрен царапинами. Они устроились за ним, незаметно рассматривая удивительный люд, собравшийся здесь: в основном обряженные в кожу ковбои, словно прямо с кастинга в вестерн, парочка салунных девиц в ярко-красных и бордовых платьях. Стив ждал, что вот сейчас Джин Орти или Джон Уэйн зайдут, распахнув деревянные половинки дверей: до войны они с Баки посмотрели бесчисленное количество вестернов: «Призрак золотого города», «Наездник судьбы», «Долина красной реки» и «Малыш Билли».

Баки расправился с виски и облизал губы. 

– Хочешь еще тут поболтаться? – спросил он у Стива. – Снять комнату?

– Конечно, напарник, – ответил Стив, по-ковбойски растягивая слова... И вот тут-то и начались крики.

Ковбои, как один, повытаскивали пистолеты и стремглав рванули на улицу, а девушки помчались по лестнице наверх, в жилые комнаты.

– Ничего не понимаю, – сказал Баки, и им пришлось отправиться на улицу, чтобы разобраться, что происходит.

Стив видел достаточно подобных фильмов, чтобы понимать, что Баки, скорее всего, собирается устроить или ограбление банка, или нападение индейцев – поэтому он был готов и к крикам, и к воплям, и к стрельбе, но вот к чему он готов не был, так это к гигантскому зеленому монстру, рев которого заставил задрожать небеса, а потом сорвал крышу с ближайшей церкви. Люди разбегались со всех ног.

– Господи, Баки! – Стив попятился назад, делая попытку рассмеяться. – Что за жуткий фильм ужасов ты тут…

– Эй, я тут ни при чем! – крикнул Баки, пялясь на чудовище. – Это не… я не создавал… это!

– Что? – Стив более внимательно посмотрел на ревущего зеленого монстра, прошедшего уже половину центральной улицы.

– Если это твой, то ты победил, – сказал Баки, тоже пятясь назад. – Такой классный вышел, Стиви! А теперь просто заставь его…

Монстр остановился и снова заревел с такой силой, что задрожали рамы витрин магазинов, и Стив понял, что чувствует ярость и ужас этого существа: оно было настоящим, зеленый монстр был из реального мира. 

Стив схватил Баки за руку и крикнул:  
– Ты это слышишь?

Баки уставился на него широко распахнутыми непонимающими глазами; конечно, он слышал, было трудно не услышать такой жуткий ор. 

– В голове, – быстро добавил Стив. – Слушай! 

И это не было похоже на жужжание или хлопки, что издавали поджаренные мозги Красного Черепа; скорее казалось, что находишься прямо в самом сердце цунами эмоций, полностью вышедших из-под контроля.

– Богом клянусь, – отчаянно сказал Баки, – это не я, не я его создал, я… – А потом он вскинул над головой руки, отважно шагнул вперед и закричал: – Хватит уже, прекрати! Заканчивай! Ты не можешь!.. 

Но гигантская зеленая хрень взревела так, что у Баки волосы снесло назад. 

– Господи. Боже. Мой, – пробормотал Баки, хватая Стива за руку. – Давай-ка убираться отсюда…

Но Стив застыл на месте, прислушиваясь, пытаясь дотянуться до существа – даже когда оно разгромило почтовое отделение Каньона Дьявола в щепки. Он старался сохранять спокойствие перед волной мятущихся эмоций – _КРУШИТЬ, ЛОМАТЬ,_ – а затем ему в голову пришла идея: он просто убрал землю из-под существа, обрушивая его во что-то вроде медвежьей ловушки. Когда разочарованный рев чудовища вихрем пронесся по каньону, Стив содрогнулся и понадеялся, что не совершил огромной ошибки: он не хотел чтобы Баки-тень знал, что он умеет контролировать здешнюю реальность, поэтому и не рисковал творить вещи такого рода у него на глазах, но надеялся, что сердитый зеленый монстр не особо способен к аналитическому мышлению.

– Что за чертовщина? – спросил Баки, покрасневший и запыхавшийся.

Они нервно переглянулись, а затем направились к яме, чтобы посмотреть на зверя.

– Без понятия, – ответил Стив, хотя уже начал думать, что, возможно, знает. Было что-то… знакомое в том, как думал монстр, даже если его рассудок и был устроен совершенно иначе, чем их собственные.

Баки остановился и уставился на него, читая мысли. 

– Думаешь, это эксперимент? Думаешь, оно как мы?

Стив покачал головой:  
– Может, что-то пошло не так, – сказал он. – Как с Красным Черепом. Ну, – он нахмурился, – может, не настолько мерзко. 

Он встретился в Баки взглядом, упрашивая его тоже это почувствовать, и после секундного колебания Баки глубоко вдохнул и открыл разум. Они стояли вплотную друг к другу, стараясь разобраться в воющих мыслях чудовища. 

– Оно разумное, – предположил Стив через какое-то время. – Но оно…

– Он, – поправил его Баки, а потом нахмурился. – Он напуган, вот что с ним.

– Он… да, – согласился Стив. – И зол.

– Просто в ярости, – поддержал его Баки. – Из-за того, что с ним сделали…

– …В лаборатории, – закончил Стив.

Они переглянулись; им обоим настолько хорошо была знакома эта картина, что они могли воссоздать ее и по обрывкам в голове зеленого человекомонстра: уколы, облучение. Бедняге досталась какая-то другая разновидность суперсыворотки – и вот таков был результат.

– Ну, трудно его винить за то, что он вышел из берегов, – рассудительно сказал Баки, хотя, когда они снова заглянули в дыру, гигантского зеленого монстра там уже не было – он исчез так же целиком и полностью, как и появился.

***

Через какое-то время он вернулся – его появления и исчезновения были достаточно неожиданны, чтобы все еще пугать, но вместе с тем довольно регулярны, так что со временем он практически стал причудливой деталью окружающего пейзажа. Они поняли, что лучшей тактикой было просто не замечать его, позволяя топтаться по округе, воя и круша все вокруг. Потом он успокаивался и исчезал; он никогда не задерживался надолго, успокоившись.

И если Баки был готов принять его просто как гром или мимолетный ураган, то Стиву казалось, что они должны хотя бы попытаться установить контакт.

– Привет, большой парень, – сказал он. – Я Стив. А это Баки. Мы… ну, мы тут живем.

Монстр с любопытством посмотрел на них, и Стив подумал, может ли тот читать их мысли.

– Я Стив, – повторил он, тыкая в себя пальцем. – А это Баки.

Баки изобразил дурашливый салют.

Зеленый монстр переводил взгляд с одного на другого. 

– Халк ломать, – сказал он.

Стив взволнованно посмотрел на Баки: _Черт побери, он может говорить!_

Он пытался придумать, что бы еще такого сказать, но в голове было пусто.

У Баки, похоже, подобной проблемы не было:  
– Угу, – сказал он с мрачной симпатией, – Баки тоже ломать.

***

– Он оружие, – сказал Баки Стиву. – Должен быть оружием.

– Думаешь? – спросил Стив; он не мог себе представить, что кто-то смог взять под контроль эти неистовство и ярость.

– Уверен. – Баки отвел глаза. – Шок и запугивание: наверняка они посылают его первым, чтобы напугать врага и добиться его полного подчинения. Наверное, используют его постоянно, вряд ли он проводит много времени в криокамере или где они там его держат. – Сам Баки уходил все глубже и глубже; последние несколько раз, когда они забирали его, он помнил о своих заданиях еще меньше, чем обычно, но несколько ночей после этого намертво вцеплялся в Стива. – Они сделали из него тупой инструмент, – тихо озвучил он свои выводы, – как боевой топор или булава. Я-то скорее как скальпель. Они, наверное, создали целый арсенал из таких, как мы: людей, захваченных…

– Пошли, поплаваешь со мной, – позвал Стив, они как раз были уже на побережье Мексики.

Баки не шелохнулся, поэтому Стив кинул в него песком и сказал:  
– Тебе сроду не догнать меня, неудачник!  
Губы Баки растянулись в улыбке, и все снова было в порядке.

***

Они дождались, пока зеленое создание как следует утомится, беснуясь в бессильной ярости на побережье, а потом пошли проверить, все ли с ним в порядке.

– Привет, большой собрат, – неожиданно мягко поприветствовал его Баки. 

Халк ощерил зубы, но других протестов не последовало – он был зол на все вокруг, но не на них. Голова его была переполнена хаотичными образами и шумом, но иногда Стив мог разглядеть ружье, стреляющее усыпляющими дротиками, и что-то вроде камеры где его держали; он знал, что Баки тоже это видел. 

– Ты в порядке? – сочувственно спросил Баки. – Поработали они над тобой, да?

– Халк сердиться. Халк ломать, – выдохнул монстр тоном, в котором Стив без колебаний распознал «да все по-старому». А потом зеленое чудовище нахмурилось в сторону Баки и мягко прорычало: – Баки больно. Баки заперт. 

И Стиву пришлось отвести взгляд, потому что когда оно прозвучало вот так просто, слышать это было просто невыносимо. 

А Халк ткнул своим огромным зеленым пальцем в грудь Стива – достаточно сильно чтобы сшибить его с ног, заставить шлепнуться задницей на песок. 

– Стив разбился, – сказал он. – Стив потерян.

Стив постарался запихнуть свои эмоции поглубже. 

– Да, примерно так оно и есть, – ответил он и постарался улыбнуться; он почувствовал, как расстроился Баки, и упорно старался не встречаться с ним глазами. Но Халк тоже мог чувствовать их эмоции – хотя, конечно, по сравнению с его они были просто ничтожны – поэтому зеленое создание взревело от ярости и за них тоже.

***

Они решили какое-то время пожить пляжными бездельниками. Бухта, созданная Стивом, была такой же красивой, как и все, что он обычно рисовал: изогнутая кромка белоснежного песчаного берега над синим морем, в котором отражается их белый деревянный коттедж – хотя время от времени к ним наведывался Халк и крушил все на кусочки. Они своими руками построили лодку и ловили с нее рыбу просто для удовольствия, готовили свежепойманное на костре и ели прямо на песке. Подолгу гуляли, и их руки и ноги покрылись бронзовым загаром; яркий солнечный свет оказался также сильным триггером для человека-тени, который моргал и съеживался, едва солнечные лучи касались его лица, и потом переходил к «Стив» гораздо быстрее обычного.

Они медленно брели по пляжу, когда Стив внезапно почувствовал странный рывок в груди, и земля словно дернулась, уходя у него из-под ног. Он развернулся и попытался схватиться за Баки, успев разглядеть тревогу на его лице. 

– Стив! 

И…

**Часть третья.**

– Капитан Роджерс?

Тихо. Было так тихо.

– Все в порядке, сэр. Мы нашли вас, сэр. Господи, это же, черт побери, просто чудо. Простите мой французский, сэр. Извините.

***

Где-то недалеко от берегов Кубы, в самом сердце подводной лодки спал актив.

***

Синий. Машины. Белый. Машины. Топот шагов, крики людей. Машины. Вода. Парение.  
Ему снился Баки на пляже. Баки, сидящий на песке в белой расстегнутой рубашке. Он выглядел таким счастливым.

***

– Он жив? Он не может быть живым.

– О чем вы вообще? Посмотрите на чертов монитор в камере. Он жив, все в порядке.

– Он может быть просто… набором клеток. Плавающим в биохимическом антифризе.

– Это ты просто набор клеток. Мы все тут просто набор…

– Господи, да замолчите уже, вы все. Расступитесь. И проявите хоть немного уважения. Это Капитан Америка в конце концов 

И он пробирался через поезд, сквозь клубы сигаретного дыма и женский смех, и Кэрри Соустерн развлекал всех своим укулеле, а потом он оказался посреди игры в клубном вагоне. 

«Давай, Сью, раздавай на меня. Дай мне шанс немного отыграться».

И потом он увидел Баки, тот уже был там, сидел, хмуро глядя на карты в руках, а потом сказал: «Не волнуйся, приятель, не волнуйся. Я отобьюсь». 

Они втянули и его. В руках Баки были карты Зенера.

***

– Не знаю, чего они ожидали. Не думали же, что он придет в себя, наденет свой костюм и отправится махать детишкам на параде? Бедолага не очнется. Ему же лучше; семьдесят лет без…

– Он очнется. – А потом его трясли чьи-то руки. – Стив, проснись… давай! Мы опоздаем на поезд! 

Стив, запаниковав, засунул ноги в брючины и закричал:  
– У меня нет шляпы! Баки! Нам нужны шляпы!

***

– Подумал, ты захочешь его увидеть. Я сам едва смог поверить. Посмотри на эти показатели: он приходит в себя.

– И когда он?..

– Сложно сказать. Когда угодно.

– Понятно… Давай подстрахуемся. Достаньте его из камеры. Высушите, помойте и переоденьте…

– Хочешь перевезти его в другое место?

– Представь, что ты заснул в сорок пятом, а проснулся посреди всего этого.

***

– Код тринадцать*! Всем сотрудникам, код тринадцать!

Он успел споткнуться о медицинский столик, проломиться сквозь стену и две двери и добрался до улицы, когда они окружили его – люди в черных бронежилетах и с оружием.

– Где я? Где это вообще? – И он был в Бруклине, он был на пляже, поезд дрожал вокруг него. Он был в самолете, лед крошился об лобовое стекло. Он был в криокамере, трубки змеились от его лица, от его паха. Господи, как же холодно. На его пальцах все еще был лед. Он был в Гранд-Каньоне. Он был на Таймс-Сквер. Где, черт побери, это было? – Скажите мне! Где я, кто вы, где… _Баки? Баки, ты где? Почему в голове так тихо?_

Он огляделся по сторонам, потрясенный количеством деталей, вещей, о которых он и не думал никогда, и понял, что проснулся – по-настоящему проснулся. Он проснулся, а Баки был… Баки не был…

У него закружилась голова, он споткнулся – и тут же руки потянулись к нему, белые халаты и обеспокоенные голоса:  
– Капитан Роджерс, все в порядке. С вами все хорошо, вы скоро…

– Где Баки? Он… – Но в глубине души он уже знал ответ, потому что в его голове было так чертовски тихо. – Пожалуйста… мне надо найти его, он у русских, в международном подразделении, он в криокамере, он… 

Но, похоже, теперь в его голове был лишь он сам; и мысли путались, и реальность путалась тоже. Он старался изменить ее, хотел, чтобы мир вокруг него изменился, но тот не менялся – все оставалось таким, как есть. Стив смотрел в сочувствующие лица мужчин и женщин в белых халатах, и яростная реальность Таймс-Сквер обступала его: город пульсировал звуками, красками, реальный, как сама жизнь, ни разу не похожий на… Они осторожно наблюдали за ним, давая время сделать все выводы самостоятельно. 

– Мне все привиделось, да? – спросил Стив, и в голове его все плыло. – Просто… я видел совершенно невероятный сон.

* Чрезвычайная ситуация, требующая привлечения всех свободных агентов/полицейских.

***

– Травмы мозга часто приводят к различным странным состояниям. Сны, галлюцинации – кто-нибудь наверняка заставит вас подробно изложить все в письменном виде. – Щелчок – и белый свет выключился.

Сквозь хоровод световых пятен в глазах он увидел, как военный врач улыбается ему:  
– А если серьезно, капитан, вы просто медицинское чудо. Есть небольшое повреждение тканей, но вы восстанавливаетесь с потрясающей скоростью. Повышенная активность в гиппокампе: вы переключаете свою память…

У Стива кровь застыла в жилах, и мониторы, окружающие его, тут же отреагировали:  
– Я слышал… Кто-то уже говорил это раньше.

Доктор провел пальцем по экрану и сказал с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе:  
– Вы могли слышать, о чем мы говорили. Дежавю не такая уж и редкость – нейропластическая природа… Вы реагируете непредсказуемо.

– Но все было таким настоящим. Странным, но… – У Стива снова начала болеть голова. – Я понимал, что происходит – и все это имело смысл.

Доктор, записывая что-то на пластиковой коробке, добавил:  
– Угу, да, так бывает. Степень изученности таких ментальных процессов все еще оставляет желать лучшего, – он посмотрел на Стива. – По-моему, лучшим объяснением будет то, что мозг должен был чем-то занять себя. Было ли что-то такое, особенное, что вы…

И перед глазами Стива замелькали разрозненные, невероятные воспоминания: он занимается с Баки сексом в кинотеатре, сражается с человеком в черной маске, несется на поезде сквозь землетрясение, атакован зеленым монстром на Старом Западе…

И снова руки подхватили его, уложили на спину, кто-то подключил капельницу к его вене, а военный врач строго сказал:  
– Так, капитан Роджерс, сделайте глубокий вдох. Еще один. Глубже. 

Кто-то другой пробормотал:  
– Ого, вот это показатели.

И доктор добавил:  
– Все в порядке, Кэп. С вами все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.

***

Он пытался рассказать им правду, он всегда старался быть хорошим пациентом.  
– Я направил самолет в воду, – начал он, – но я был в сознании, а потом Баки… Баки пришел и вытащил меня из-подо льда.

Но он так и не рассказал им всю историю, потому что в его палате появилась нейропсихолог, присела на край кровати и пустилась в подробные объяснения, как травмы – подобные той, что случилась с ним – нарушают процесс координации мозгом внешней и внутренней информации, поступающей от тела, что и искажает восприятие себя.

– Мозг пытается разрешить такой конфликт, придумав наиболее правдоподобное объяснение: второе я. Доппельгангер*. Проекцию, какое-то воплощение того, кем бы вы хотели быть во внешнем мире.

Он почувствовал, как волной подкатывает тошнота. 

– Баки, – с трудом произнес он.

– Верно. Подумайте вот о чем, капитан. Вы были заморожены, но при этом – невероятно – ваш мозг продолжал работать. Это к вопросу о расхождении внешнего и внутреннего восприятия. – Она немного грустно улыбнулась. – И вы придумали другого человека – другого себя, который также попал в ловушку, насильно там удерживался и многократно подвергался заморозке. И вы, что вы сами делали все это время?

– Я ждал, – прошептал Стив, сердце его колотилось как бешеное. – Просто ждал.

– Понятно, – сказала нейропсихолог.

Были ли это он, оба они – лишь он сам? Стив вспомнил, как ему было холодно, как он тонул, умирал, как сильно был напуган. И если и был хоть кто-то, кто в такой ситуации мог поддержать его, то только Баки, конечно, Баки. Тот, кто всегда был рядом, всегда заботился о нем. Баки всегда был его второй половиной, только гораздо, гораздо лучшей.  
Она отвела его посмотреть на сложное оборудование, которое они использовали, приводя его в себя после льдов: огромная комната, полная дисплеев и мониторов, с большим стеклянным резервуаром в центре – совсем непохожим на тот, в котором он представлял себе Баки. Этот был низкий и прямоугольный, словно аквариум, с многочисленными трубками и водонепроницаемыми проводами понизу. И теперь он был пуст.

*Доппельгангер (нем. Doppelgänger – «двойник») – в литературе эпохи романтизма двойник человека, появляющийся как темная сторона личности или антитеза ангелу-хранителю.

***

– То, как мы тебя нашли, – очень забавная история, – сказал мужчина с повязкой на глазу, Ник Фьюри, он был нынешним главой Стратегического Научного Резерва, только название у них было другое – Щ.И.Т., и все вокруг принадлежало Щ.И.Т.у – госпиталь, лаборатория, оборудование, агенты в серых костюмах, снующие туда-сюда по коридорам. Хотя это и не выглядело больше как СНР – тот был неорганизованным, беспорядочным и постоянно испытывал проблемы с финансированием. Щ.И.Т. же был вылизанным, полным жизни: лучше организован и экипирован, чем армия США.

– Какая же? – спросил Стив: не так уж много вокруг него сейчас было веселого.

– Тебя нашли поисковая и спасательная команды. Но! Искали они не тебя. – Директор Фьюри растянул губы в невеселой улыбке. – Не спустя семьдесят лет, сам понимаешь. Нет, они искали другого, ученого, гения – доктора Брюса Беннера. Невероятных талантов человек. Мы шли по его следам, и он привел нас прямо к тебе. Но хочешь послушать смешную часть? – Фьюри задумчиво на него посмотрел. – Он потом заявил, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как там оказался. Ни намека. Просто проснулся и обнаружил себя посреди Арктики. Не думаешь, что это странно, Кэп?

– Я думаю, что все – странно, – ответил Стив.

– Да, – сказал Фьюри с ярко выраженным сочувствием в голосе. – Могу представить. Слушай, когда они тебя отпустят… у нас есть где остановиться. Это за городом – домик в лесу, прямо возле озера. Может, ты бы хотел отправиться туда ненадолго, отдохнуть, прийти в себя? Разберешься в новом мире – почитаешь материалы, подготовишься. А если поймешь, что перебор – пойдешь порыбачить. 

Стив нахмурился, вспомнив, как рыбачил с Баки. Как они вместе построили лодку. Вот только ничего этого не было на самом деле.

– Капитан Роджерс, я не оставляю надежды, что однажды ты решишь снова послужить своей стране. – Последнее Фьюри сказал тихо и серьезно. – Ты все еще молодой парень… во многих отношениях.

Стив провел рукой по лицу: даже Фьюри не мог выдать такое, не запнувшись. Он был древним, как окружавшие их холмы, как земля под ногами, внутри он был стариком.

Он произнес это прежде, чем успел до конца додумать мысль:  
– Я хочу съездить в Гранд-Каньон. 

И в этом мире он не мог перенестись туда силой желания, здесь он вообще ничего не мог. Но, высказав желание вслух, он почувствовал себя лучше: словно он нашел способ справиться с ужасной тишиной в голове, с невыносимым отсутствием Баки, с собственным горем, отложенным на семьдесят лет. 

– Хочу съездить в Гранд-Каньон, – сказал он Фьюри. – Я… никогда там не бывал. 

И строго говоря, это не было ложью, буквально, во всяком случае.

Фьюри смотрел на него – Стиву показалось, что целую вечность.  
– Хорошо, Кэп, – наконец сказал он. – Без проблем. Я все подготовлю.

***

Приготовления Фьюри включали самолет и группу сопровождения из четырех вооруженных агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые были проинструктированы держаться на расстоянии и выходить на контакт, только если Стив пожелает – чего он, понятно, делать не собирался. Дорога заняла меньше четырех часов. Они приземлились в маленьком аэропорту, где уже ждал бронированный автомобиль. Всю дорогу до места то тут, то там им встречались дорожные знаки, указывающие направление до национального парка, а на месте оказалась парковка – парковка! Стив уставился на залитую асфальтом площадку с желтой полосой разметки со специальными зонами для автобусов, на маленькие киоски, торгующие водой и футболками, на комнаты отдыха и туалеты – подобного он себе и представить не мог. И люди: семьи с детьми, обжимающиеся парочки, группы, собравшиеся в пеший поход – в кепках и горных ботинках, с тяжелыми рюкзаками за спиной. Стив осторожно, очень медленно двинулся в сторону заграждения. Толпа расступилась, и он впервые увидел Гранд-Каньон, теперь по-настоящему.

Зрелище было грандиозным, этого не отнять, каньон оказался даже больше, чем он рисовал в своем воображении, и имел несколько другую форму, чем то, что он помнил, что Баки… что он себе придумал. Цвета были другими, и некоторые из них удивили его – было больше прожилок красивого фиолетового, – и весь этот вид и правда был потрясающим, величественным, но…

Стив сжал руки на перилах ограждения и уставился вниз, на носки своих ботинок, не желая больше на все это смотреть: он не хотел забыть тот, другой каньон, который был в его голове и который болезненно и нерационально все еще был каньоном Баки; каньоном, о котором мечтал и который воображал себе Джеймс Барнс. Стив закрыл глаза и подумал об этом каньоне с его почти пугающей красотой, ловя себя на мысли, что сражается сам с собой: если он хочет выжить в новом мире, ему нужно принять реальность вещей – вроде так сказала доктор? Коматозные видения, мозг пытается принять случившееся, порождая второе я… Но Стив не мог заставить себя поверить, что он просто все это придумал – как минимум, фантазия у него не настолько богатая. Одинокий разум не мог бы создать все то, что он помнил. Он узнал бы то, что сделал сам: он видел свои картины и знал свой авторский стиль. Он не смог бы придумать корабли пришельцев, атакующие динозавра; из них двоих Баки любил научную фантастику. И этот оранжево-красный песок, самое синее на свете небо – небо свободы из снов Баки... Не могло все это быть придумано им одним.

Он открыл глаза и, прищурившись, оглядел Гранд-Каньон – тот по-прежнему выглядел как огромная яма.

Стив быстро отвернулся и пошел, понурив голову, в сторону стоянки. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как его сопровождение ринулось за ним. Одна из них, уверенного вида девушка, шатенка с волосами, убранными в высокий хвост и чем-то напоминающая ему Пегги, догнала его, пошла рядом и наконец отважилась спросить:  
– Капитан Роджерс, все в порядке?

Она не могла прочитать его мысли – слава богу. 

– Угу, – ответил он, выдавив улыбку. – Спасибо. Мы можем возвращаться.

Она вскинула брови.  
– Возвращаться? Сэр. – Поспешно добавила она. – В смысле… может, вы хотите экскурсию или…

– Нет, спасибо, этого достаточно. Просто хотел посмотреть на все это. И вот – посмотрел. Я увидел… достаточно, спасибо.

***

В самолете один из агентов звонил кому-то еще, кидая на него встревоженные взгляды, и Стив не мог не слышать разговор: «Изменение планов, возвращаемся, сэр, сейчас, да, сейчас». Стив закрыл глаза: если решат, что он сумасшедший, он даже не сможет объяснить, почему это не так. Он помнил события, которых не было, места, которых не существовало. Но в его коматозных видениях был Баки, а значит, они были лучшим местом, чем весь окружавший его мир.

Агент прокашлялся, привлекая внимание, и Стив открыл глаза. 

– Директор Фьюри спрашивает, хотите ли вы отправится в загородный дом прямо сейчас.

Стив ответил:  
– Да. Да, хочу, спасибо. 

Но из этого так ничего и не вышло – в течение следующего часа поступило сообщение: их перенаправляли на воздушный авианосец посреди Атлантики.

***

– Ну и нагнали вы тут шороху, – сказала женщина, которая выглядела крутой и забавной одновременно; ее имя было Наташа Романофф, и Стив был уверен, что она видит его насквозь. – Вы тут, знаете ли, что-то вроде живой легенды.

– Угу. Как Лох-Несское чудовище, – согласился Стив. – Или снежный человек. 

И что-то изменилось, улыбка ее стала теплее; она не ожидала, что он станет шутить над собой.

– Точно, типа того, – сказала агент Романофф и, остановившись, повернулась, чтобы подозвать к ним рассеянного мужчину, бродившего неподалеку с потерянным видом. – Доктор Беннер, – сказала она, – это капитан Стив Роджерс. Капитан Стив Роджерс, это доктор Беннер. 

Стив нахмурился, услышав имя; они пожали друг другу руки.

– Доктор Беннер, – сказал Стив. – Подозреваю, я должен поблагодарить вас.

– Мне вы ничего не должны, – непонятно ответил Беннер. 

А потом агент Романофф сказала:  
– О, круто! 

Заработали двигатели, разметая под собой воду, и авианосец начал подниматься вверх, в небо.

***

Ему рассказали, что поисково-спасательная группа, которая занималась его восстановлением, также привела в порядок и куб, который ГИДРА использовала для зарядки оружия. Сказали, что этот куб иномирского происхождения. И что иномирцы собираются вернуть его. А один из них уже здесь. Брат Тора, Локи; Тор тоже иномирец. Стив беспомощно улыбнулся в сложенные руки.

– И что смешного? – потребовал ответа Тони Старк, баламут, такой же болтун, как и его отец. – Думаешь, это смешно, Роджерс? – Он ткнул в Стива пальцем: – Десять баллов с Гриффиндора!

– Нет, я… – Стив и улыбнулся-то потому, что все это звучало так, словно вышло из-под пера Баки: реальность, написанная Дж. Б. Барнсом. – В смысле, это не смешно. Вообще. Просто…

– Ты чертовски прав, не смешно, – сказал Старк. – Мне четыре года понадобилось, чтобы мы смогли дать им хоть какой-то отпор: если говорить о технологиях, у нас нет ничего, что могло бы сравниться с их разработками.

– У нас есть вы, – сказал директор Фьюри.

– Да-да, я хорош, но не смог бы… – начал было Старк.

– Я говорил во множественном числе, – спокойно поправил его Фьюри. – Вы, агент Романофф, капитан Роджерс, доктор…

– Я не с вами, – услышал себя Стив словно со стороны. – В смысле, я просто пришел послушать… 

Фьюри посмотрел на него так, словно чего-то такого от Стива и ждал, но Старк подкатился к нему на кресле и уставился в каком-то злом восхищении.

– Ну и ну, – сказал он, улыбаясь, как акула, – кто-то хочет пересмотреть свой контракт. И чего бы тебе хотелось, Роджерс? Главную роль, гримерку побольше, только зеленые «M&M’s»?

– И я тоже не с вами, – неуклюже вставил Беннер. – Я уже сто девяносто четыре дня без срывов. Я не могу рисковать…

В комнату вошел мужчина в черном костюме и с невыразительным лицом, брови его были нахмурены. 

– Мы напали на след Локи. Он в Штутгарте и… – Взгляд его зацепился за Стива, и он позабыл, о чем говорил. – Капитан Роджерс. Я Фил Коулсон. Я… встретиться с вами – честь для меня, сэр. 

Стив краем глаза заметил, как дернулась бровь агента Романофф. 

– Это такое невероятное чудо... Я ваш огромный фанат...

– Сам ты невероятное чудо. В перьях, – перебил его Старк, а затем пристально посмотрел на Стива: – У нас тут инопланетянин, угрожающий поработить всю планету. Ты идешь или как? 

И когда он так ставил вопрос, разве мог Стив ответить «нет»?

***

Стиву показалось, что Тони Старк в бронированном костюме выглядел так, словно застрял в одной из летающих машин своего отца. И, скорее всего, так и было.

Униформа, которую выдали Стиву, напоминала его старый костюм Капитана Америки, только пошитый из современных тканей и с большим количеством навороченного снаряжения, распиханного по кармашкам пояса – все, с кем он встречался в этом новом мире, казалось, пользовались продвинутыми электронными девайсами, так что ему придется как следует потрудиться, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж древностью.

Они притащили Локи обратно к авианосцу. Романофф отправилась проводить допрос, а они со Старком наблюдали за процессом сквозь двухстороннее зеркало. Ну, как минимум, Стив наблюдал за допросом: Романофф, на которую он смотрел, чувствуя, как в животе что-то сжимается от ужаса, оказалась тем еще мастером манипуляций. Старк же, казалось, наблюдал за ним.

– Все как-то слишком просто прошло, да? – немного сконфуженно сказал Стив после окончания допроса и посмотрел на Тони. – Локи могущественный, он…

Старк склонился к нему – глаза его были совсем черными. 

– Ты знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? – спросил он.

Стив недоуменно моргнул:  
– Что?

Старк помахал пальцами перед его глазами:  
– Я задумал число от одного до десяти…

Сердце Стива неожиданно заколотилось так, что стало больно: облегчение, волнение, ужас окатили его:  
– Ты… ты об этом знаешь?

– Я обо всем знаю, – ответил Старк с улыбкой, от которой, меж тем, веяло угрозой. – Одни мальчики разбирают вместе с отцами машины, другие играют в гольф. У нас с отцом был ты. – Затем добавил: – Так ты можешь читать мои мысли или нет?

Стив едва мог дышать:  
– Нет.

– А что насчет других? Их мысли читать можешь? – Старк продолжал допрос.

– Нет, – покачал головой Стив.

– Только Барнс? – спросил Старк, и сердце Стива едва не остановилось.

– Да, – наконец ответил он, справившись с голосом.

– Значит, связано с сывороткой, – сказал Старк, закусывая губу и кивая самому себе. – Отец всегда так считал, но не успел провести никаких… – Старк оборвал сам себя. – А что насчет Беннера? Можешь ли ты читать его?

– Что? – спросил Стив. – С чего бы? – мгновением спустя до него дошло, что имеет в виду Старк. – Доктор Беннер получил сыворотку?

В первый раз Тони Старк выглядел как человек, пойманный врасплох:  
– Никто не сказал тебе про Беннера? Ты здесь потому, что… 

Их прервала немного запыхавшаяся Наташа – войдя, она сказала:  
– Он собирается выпустить Халка. Нужно…

– Халка? – переспросил пораженный Стив: не могли же они говорить о…

– …Добраться до Беннера, – закончила Романофф, – и быстро. Его нужно изолировать.

– Беннер в лаборатории, – голос Старка звучал напряженно. – Там же, где скипетр Локи…

Стив перевел взгляд со Старка на Наташу:  
– Что общего между Беннером и… 

И тут пол ушел у них из-под ног, а стена взорвалась в клубах пламени, отлетая в сторону. Отовсюду повалила белая, быстро застывающая пена, а авианосец, завалившийся и начавший было падать вниз, стабилизировался. Включились сотни пожарных сигнализаций и раздалось оповещение «Код красный, код красный», замигал тревожный свет, завыли сирены.

– Нас атаковали! – закричал Старк.

– Беннер! – ахнула Наташа и бросилась бежать.

***

Это был Халк, и в тот момент, когда он появился на линии, Стива просто снесло в сторону, отбросило на панель управления, ошеломило его эмоциями: _Рвать! Ломать! Убить!_ – они звенели в голове, словно мошкара.

– Кэп! – раздался крик Старка в наушнике. – Мне надо, чтобы ты посмотрел, какие реле сейчас в положении перезагрузки!

Стив на секунду просто повис, схватившись за ограничительные перила и пытаясь дышать, пока ветер раздувал его волосы. Затем он ответил:  
– Принято. 

В процессе он успел послать Халку картинку атакующих реактивных самолетов: «Давай, достань их, приятель, Халк ломать!» Недоверие пробилось даже сквозь гнев Халка: _Стив?_ И Стив подумал в ответ: _Да, это я – ты нашел меня, – помоги нам, ладно?_  
И он знал, даже не видя этого, что Халк прыгнул на самолет и обрушил его на землю.

***

К моменту, когда Стиву удалось по-настоящему увидеть Халка, армия Читаури была уже здесь – летающие обезьяны и огромные извивающиеся левиафаны крушили город, защищая который, Стив один раз уже умер. Халк был рад его видеть! Халк был просто в ярости из-за него! Где он был? И где… – И по огромному и ужасному разочарованию Стива Халк немедленно понял, что тот тоже не знает, где Баки; что Стив надеялся, а вдруг знает Халк.

– Стив, – проревел Халк, пока шокированный взгляд Тони Старка метался между ними.

Стив посмотрел наверх, на огромное лицо Халка; им обоим следовало сосредоточиться на битве, иначе времени для всего остального уже не будет. 

– Халк, – направил он. – Ломать! 

И Халк, продемонстрировав ему полный рот белых зубов, огромным прыжком рванул к ближайшему левиафану.

***

Он заново открывал для себя неистовство физической боли. Битва выдалась по-настоящему тяжелой; Стив наблюдал, как Романофф наносит удар, способный навредить ей самой, и отходит, пошатываясь, с видом победителя. Он сам поймал в живот пулю, которая могла бы разворотить ему полтуловища, но новая форма спасла. Он лежал, задыхаясь, кривясь от боли в ушибленных внутренностях, но когда Тор посмотрел на него с сочувствием и ухмылкой, Стив нашел в себе силы подняться и продолжить.

Почти в самом конце сражения Стив с ужасом наблюдал, как Тони Старк, такой крошечный и бесконечно хрупкий даже в своем суперкостюме, упал с невозможной высоты, а потом ощутил отраженные эмоции Халка, когда тот, поднимаясь все выше и выше, ухитрился остановить падение – поймал Тони, выхватив его прямо из воздуха, и упал с ним на землю. Стив наклонился над Тони, в отчаянии сдернув лицевую панель – Старк не двигался, не дышал. 

– Давай же, – бормотал Стив. – Старк. Тони… 

А затем Халк заревел, и Тони вздрогнул, медленно открывая глаза.

***

Когда все успокоилось и появился шанс поговорить с Халком, того нигде не оказалось – был лишь Беннер, сидящий без рубашки посреди груды обломков.  
– Привет, хм… Вы меня знаете? – неловко спросил Стив.

Беннер возился в поисках очков, которые оказались в кармане его не по размеру огромных штанов:  
– Э… в каком смысле?

Стив нахмурился и попытался заглянуть ему в голову – и не смог:  
– Наверное, у вас нет общих воспоминаний с…

– …С другим парнем? Нет, – вздохнул Беннер. – Он вроде как сам по себе.

– О, – сказал Стив. – Понятно. – Он стоял посреди руин Южной Парк-авеню, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. – Могу я с ним поговорить?

Беннер яростно затряс головой:  
– Мне приходится жить с последствиями его выходок. – На его лице застыло отчаяние. – Это не уличный фокус, или что-то такое, что я делаю просто так, для развлечения.

– Я понимаю, – сказал Стив, и он правда понимал, но не смог удержаться и спросил: – А в следующий раз можно мне перекинуться словом с…

Беннер поджал губы:  
– Я не контролирую график его визитов. Боюсь, я вообще мало что тут контролирую.

Стив кивнул, пытаясь как-то скрыть свое разочарование, развернулся, чтобы уйти, и увидел Тони, пыльного и помятого. 

– Ты можешь читать мысли Халка? – спросил он, и Стив медленно кивнул.

– Тони, пожалуйста, – попросил Стив – он был очень близок к срыву. – Мне надо знать то же, что знаешь ты. – Он практически услышал, как Старк саркастически произносит: «Тебе ни времени, ни мозгов не хватит, Роджерс», и добавил отчаянно: – Мне надо знать что рассказывал твой отец. Про меня. Ты не представляешь, – горько сказал Стив, думая о Баки, криокамере, лекарствах и обнуляющей машине, которые – после всего – возможно, и не были всего лишь кошмарами, – как это может быть важно, что это может значить для… 

Должно быть, весь этот ужас отразился в его лице, в его голосе, потому что Старк нахмурился и сказал:  
– Хорошо, Кэп. Когда все закончится, приходи в Башню, и мы все это обсудим.

***

Когда Стив закончил рассказывать все, что помнил – рассказ вышел причудливым и немного обрывочным, как и сами события – Тони Старк посмотрел на него и спросил почти тактично:  
– Ты же знаешь, что в любой книге по истории написано, что Джеймс Барнс погиб в сорок пятом?

– Но разве про меня там не написано то же самое? – указал Стив на очевидное. – Его тело нашли?

– Нет, – признал Старк. – Нет, не нашли. – Он посмотрел на Беннера и спросил: – Я даже не знаю… Ты что думаешь?

Беннер скривился:  
– Я не уверен. Я совершенно точно ничего из этого не помню, но это не означает, что такого не было.

– Халка же никогда не замораживали, так ведь? – уточнил Старк.

– Не замораживали, точно нет, – согласился Беннер, – но его совершенно точно… усыпляли, погружали во что-то вроде комы. – Он снял очки и какое-то время их вдумчиво рассматривал. – Это может привести к появлению сходных с заморозкой эффектов, и если экстрасенсорный контакт основан на…

– …Мозговых волнах, само собой, – закончил Старк. – Поэтому отец и Пегги так и подумали. – Он снова посмотрел на Стива и сказал: – Ничего из этого не попало в официальные отчеты, как ты понимаешь, можешь поблагодарить за это Пегги. Никто не знает, что вы с Барнсом экстрасенсорики – этого нет ни в книгах по истории, ни у Фьюри со Щ.И.Т.ом, ни у кого. Стратегический Научный Резерв разработал протокол на случай, если ты начнешь проявлять такого рода способности – а я думаю, они всерьез на это рассчитывали, – но Пегги это не понравилось. Она не хотела, чтобы тебя заперли в Нью-Мехико или еще где похуже. Рассказала отцу, но больше никому.

– Умная дама, – пробормотал Беннер.

– Хотел бы я сказать ей спасибо, – отозвался Стив.

Старк странно на него посмотрел:  
– Ты можешь: она в Рузвельтском доме престарелых в центре Вашингтона. Часы посещения с десяти до двенадцати и с четырех до шести.

Стив уставился на него:  
– Пегги жива?

– Да более чем, – ответил Старк. – Господи, как же мало они тебе рассказали.

– Думаю, они решили выдавать мне информацию по чуть-чуть, – горько сказал Стив. – Подумали же, что я ненормальный.

– Кроме того, если уж быть совсем честными, – добавил Беннер, – на планету только что вторглись инопланетяне.

– Думаю, тебе все равно надо ее проведать, – сказал Старк. – Даже если ей сразу не рассказали, что ты жив, теперь-то она точно увидит тебя по телевизору.

– Конечно, я пойду к ней, – с жаром произнес Стив. – Она… она и я…

Старк проницательно посмотрел на него:  
– Ты и Барнс, если верить отцу. Это правда? 

Стив не знал, как на это отвечать, и не мог подобрать слов долгое время. Наконец он просто кивнул: «Да». Старк выглядел так, словно признание его удивило. 

– Ну. Раз такое дело, – медленно сказал он, – все эти твои видения не могли быть просто…

– Попыткой выдать желаемое за действительное? – Стив стиснул зубы. – Внешней проекцией моего внутреннего я? Нет, не уверен. Халк – настоящий, и моя экстрасенсорика тоже, так почему бы и Баки не быть настоящим? – Он перевел взгляд с одного на другого, а затем добавил: – И раз уж я могу спрашивать: почему вы так уверены, что ГИДРА больше не у руля? – Казалось, он чувствует их влияние повсюду в этом новом мире, словно аромат ядовитых цветов. – Тот куб ГИДРА использовала как источник энергии. И у Щ.И.Т.а большая коллекция их оружия на том авианосце, я видел своими глазами.

Беннер и Старк переглянулись. 

– Угу, – признал его правоту Старк, и его лицо словно застыло. – Я тоже это видел. Но я не могу поверить…

– Я могу, – пробормотал Беннер.

Старк кинул на него напряженный взгляд.  
– Я ни разу не слышал ничего, что заставило бы думать, будто они все еще активны, – сказал он. – Но… – Он посмотрел на Стива и вздохнул. – Буду держать ухо востро, посмотрим, может, что-то и всплывет.

***

– Стив. – Пегги узнала его, и он подумал, что ее улыбка все так же прекрасна. – Когда я впервые увидела тебя, подумала, что, наверное, по телевизору крутят один из старых фильмов. Но затем сообразила, что картинка цветная, а кроме того, – она лукаво улыбнулась, – ни один из тех фильмов не был такой безвкусицей.

Он ждал, что встреча с Пегги выбьет его из колеи, но не думал, что настолько.

– Стив, – повторила она, теперь более мягко, нежно гладя его по волосам, а он отчаянно пытался не разрыдаться ей в шею. – Мне так жаль. Пожалуйста, скажи, что прощаешь меня. 

Затем она тоже расплакалась, и он целовал ее соленые щеки, губы, лицо, и господи, как же они до такого дошли, как, ради всего святого, с ними такое случилось?

– Простить? Пег, тут нечего…

– Мы искали тебя. Говард… мы отправляли поисковые самолеты. Проводили разведку – теперь-то понятно, что этого было мало. Ты и на день не постарел, – удивленно сказала она, гладя его по лицу морщинистыми руками. – Неужели и правда семьдесят лет во льду?

Стив кивнул, удерживая ее ладонь у своей щеки, а когда на ее лице проступила печаль, добавил:  
– Но, Пег… я не спал. И я был не один. – Ее глаза расширились от удивления, и он продолжил: – Там был Баки, он был там со мной. Никто мне не верит, но… 

В выражении ее лица было столько жалости, что ему пришлось на мгновение отвести глаза. 

– Пег, я не сумасшедший. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Ты помнишь, как он был в моей голове, а я – в его, словно по телефону, ты еще сказала: «Но на линии вас только двое».

– Да. – Сочувствие звенело в ее голосе. – Но Стив, он же умер. Ты должен помнить, ты был раздавлен горем, совершенно разбит…

– Я помню, – с напряжением в голосе ответил Стив. – Это было ужасно, потому что он был со мной, в моей голове, он был частью меня.

– Я знаю, – сказала Пегги.

– Но он вернулся. – Стив и сам слышал, как жалко звучит его голос; как отчаянно ему хочется, чтобы это было правдой. Сомнения снова навалились на него: коматозные видения, мозгу нужно как-то защититься… а затем он вспомнил, как Баки однажды наколдовал ему лягушку в кармане, и он засмеялся, снова преисполняясь уверенностью. – Он вернулся, Пег. Он не разбился, его взяли в плен, думаю, это были русские, они поместили его во что-то, что он называл криосном или заморозкой. И когда его замораживали – он снова появлялся на линии. 

Теперь Пегги внимательно слушала его, сведя брови к переносице.

– Там была криокамера, – продолжал Стив, и изобразил ее руками в воздухе. – Он был в моей голове, и я видел это… Металлическая, с окошком на передней панели, и трубками, выходящими из… 

У него закончились слова, их явно не хватало, поэтому он схватил со столика блокнот и карандаш и начал зарисовывать, изображая камеру с трубками и проводами, и ужасное кресло с фиксаторами, и ободом электродов, и капельницами, металлическую капу и губку – он нарисовал все, что мог.

Стив передал ей рисунок и сказал, тыкая пальцем:  
– Вот, как-то так, они сажали его туда, и когда он был внутри, он мог… – Он разом замолчал, потому что Пегги переменилась в лице. – Пег, что?..

Она с минуту качала головой.

– Но это же невозможно. Это… – Она смотрела на него влажными глазами. – Стив, я уже видела это, – сказала она, а затем добавила, и по голосу было слышно, насколько она шокирована: – Мы это построили. Щ.И.Т., много лет назад. Это… – Она еще раз посмотрела на рисунок: – Не сработало, они так сказали – не работает. Они все уничтожили, так нам сказали.

– Пег, для чего это было создано? – быстро спросил Стив тихим голосом; он указал на кресло. – Вот эта машина?..

Она сделала глубокий, резкий вдох:  
– Тебе это не понравится.

– Да мне уже это все не нравится! – воскликнул он. – Пег, она была для стирания памяти? Вызывала амнезию?

Она выглядела виноватой, но взгляд его выдержала:  
– Для поведенческой реструктуризации – как средство борьбы с истощением после боя.

– О господи, – сказал Стив. Поднялся на ноги, прошелся до окна – ему нужно было время, чтобы не сказать что-то не то.

– Но ничего не вышло. – Пегги снова посмотрела на его рисунок. – Проводились тесты, и они всегда помнили, солдаты всегда в конце концов вспоминали. Даже когда у них не оставалось оформленных воспоминаний, они помнили боль и помнили, кто им ее причинил. И они помнили друзей, жен и матерей.

– Он всегда вспоминал меня. Даже если не знал, кто я, он знал что я – его.

– Стив, если это правда, это… – Она подняла глаза и сказала: – Ты рассказывал об этом кому-то еще?

Стив нахмурился:  
– О чем? Камера, кресло?..

– Обо всем этом, – сказала она. – Я никогда и никому не говорила о твоих экстрасенсорных способностях, или что они были и у Барнса. Знал только Говард, и он…

– Я пытался рассказать об этом в госпитале, но мне не поверили; говорили про коматозные видения… и доппельгангеров. Тони Старк знает. И доктор Беннер… он же Халк… У Халка это тоже есть, ну, экстрасенсорика. – Пегги вскинула брови, и Стив яростно закивал. – У него есть, но он такой, знаешь, как я был до Баки, у него нет никого с кем можно было бы… поговорить.

– Ну. Это должно быть чертовски удобно, – сказала Пегги, и потерла глаза руками. – Хорошо. Я очень осторожно поспрашиваю по старым связям, посмотрим, что получится найти… – Ее взгляд снова зацепился за рисунок. – Занимаемся ли мы вообще еще программой по суперсолдатам. И занимаются ли ею русские. Или, – она сурово поджала губы, – кто-то еще. – Взгляд ее был встревоженным.

– Пегги, – начал Стив, голос его был тихим и серьезным, – может ли это быть… – И ее тонкая рука перехватила его запястье, словно это могло остановить слова, готовые сорваться с языка. – ГИДРА. Может это быть ГИДРА?

Он посмотрела ему прямо в глаза:  
– Дай мне немного времени, дорогой. 

Стив наблюдал, как осторожно она убирает его рисунок, словно он мог обжечь.

– Ник Фьюри хочет, чтобы я стал частью Щ.И.Т.а, – вырвалось у Стива. – Стоит ли мне соглашаться?

– Конечно, дорогой, думаю, стоит. Так ты окажешься прямо в самом центре событий, именно там, где ты нам и нужен.

***

Ему выдали тонкую серебристую штуку размером и формой похожую на книгу, только открывалась она горизонтально и в ней была всего одна страница и набор кнопок, как у пишущей машинки. С ее помощью можно было писать, а еще читать любые тексты, смотреть фотографии или диафильмы из библиотеки под названием «Интернет». В «Интернете» не использовалась десятичная классификация Дьюи*, вместо нее было что-то под названием «гугл», и с его помощью можно было найти все, что душа пожелает.

Баки смотрел на него со старых фотографий: на одних он был в форме еще перед отправкой на фронт, на других позировал вместе с солдатами сто седьмого в тренировочном лагере Маккой (Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс, задний ряд, третий слева). Там были фотографии Баки, которых Стив никогда раньше не видел – оказалось, что в середине шестидесятых Бруклинский музей проводил выставку под названием «Военные годы. Парни из Бруклина», и кто-то взял и раскопал эти старые, размытые фотографии Баки: Баки без рубашки и в черных плавках среди других мальчишек возле общественного бассейна в Ред Хуке; Баки без рубашки и в боксерских трусах дерется на ринге («Любительский бокс в Полицейской атлетической лиге», тринадцатое сентября тридцать шестой год). Там же были постеры, сделанные с кадров фильма про Ревущих Коммандос, который снимал отдел пропаганды во время войны; Стив узнал фотографию, на которой они с Баки стояли перед «Джипом», а затем нашел и клип – всего восемнадцать секунд, но сердце его успело остановиться, потому что Баки там получился совсем таким же, как в жизни: едва заметная снисходительная ухмылка, жизненная сила, бьющая через край.

Но на этом было все – ничего нового после сорок пятого; мир был уверен, что Джеймс Барнс погиб. Его имя теперь появлялось только в сопровождении закрытых скобок (10 марта 1917 – 14 апреля 1945) и напыщенного закадрового голоса. Баки в зернистом черно-белом замедленном изображении отворачивается от камеры и уходит – наверное, подумал Стив, он пошел отлить или типа того.

Он пробовал вытащить из памяти какие-то детали своих видений, что-то после сорок пятого. Шестьдесят первый: крушение самолета, Баки говорил, что сбил самолет в Родезии, но по запросу «1961 крушение самолета Родезия» нашлась лишь история о некоем Даге Хаммаршельде, генеральном секретаре ООН, новой Лиги Наций, чей самолет потерпел крушение над Родезией – никто не знал почему. Проведенное расследование не обнаружило каких-либо доказательств, что это было убийство, хотя Хаммаршельд и собирался договориться о прекращении огня между силами ООН и войсками Катанге.

Где Баки застрелил того пассажира в зеленом мерседесе? Никарагуа? Он ввел запрос «автоавария, зеленый мерседес, Никарагуа, синее платье, любовница генерала (имени генерала он вспомнить не смог)», но ничего не нашел. Тогда Стив потер ладонями лицо и попытался вспомнить имя другого человека, убитого Баки, одного из тех, с сигаретной фабрики. Артуро? Армондо? Писаро? Посадо? Гугл нашел ему данные: «Подружиться с Артуро Пизарро на фейсбук?», «Артур Пизарро, пианист из Португалии», «Армондо Писаро, владелец пиццерий «Пицца Хат» в…» Стив продолжал пробовать в разных вариациях, но ничего не подходило. Он не знал, кем был тот человек, или почему он был убит, и было ли это вообще.

Приходя во все большее отчаяние, он начал набирать все, чем была забита голова: пытался найти «криокамеру», «международное подразделение», «заморозку», которая вроде как была крупным экспериментом. Или она и правда хорошо работала лишь с растениями и эмбрионами? Он на какое-то время застрял, читая историю про голову Уолта Диснея – Уолт Дисней пожелал, чтобы его голову заморозили? Это было так странно, и в конце концов Стив просто закрыл крышку ноутбука и отодвинул его подальше; он тонул в информации, но у него все еще не было ни единой зацепки.

*Десятичная классификация Дьюи – система классификации книг, разработанная в XIX веке американским библиотекарем Мелвилом Дьюи.

***

Фьюри обычно ставил его в пару с Романофф, к которой Стив относился с уважением, но не доверял – он все еще не был уверен, напарник она ему или куратор – было что-то такое в ее взгляде, когда она смотрела на него. Однако они хорошо работали вместе: подходили друг другу физически, и она знала, как использовать его силу и особые навыки. А еще – возможно, потому что она все же была его куратором – он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, когда она была в отряде. Это и близко не напоминало присутствие Баки, когда Стиву казалось, что у него есть еще одна пара глаз и рук, но все же у нее были неплохие инстинкты.

На сей раз это была секретная операция в Северной Корее: перебежчик, высокопоставленный министр разведки, передал сообщение, что…

***

– Глазная щель – в норме. Работа век – в норме. Зрение – в норме. Реакция зрачка на свет…

***

…Готов перейти на их сторону в обмен на то, чтобы они вытащили его из страны, но сказать было намного проще, чем сделать; он проживал в охраняемом комплексе в Пхеньяне, под неусыпным наблюдением, и Стив с Наташей…

***

– Рад видеть тебя, солдат. Отлично выглядишь, – сказал мужчина в красном галстуке с золотыми полосками.

***

…И команда из шести других… шести… Они уже ворвались в комплекс, когда Стив остановился, весь в ледяном поту, и прижался к бетонной стене, по верху которой шла колючая проволока.

Там кто-то был. На линии – их линии – был шум.

***

Мужчина в красном галстуке сидел напротив него.

– Нам нужна твоя помощь, – сказал он. – Задание в…

– Стив, – сказал актив.

***

– Баки, – ответил Стив; он не мог вдохнуть. – Баки, я слышу тебя.

– Что? – резко спросила Наташа.

***

– Прошу прощения? – сказал мужчина в красном галстуке.

– Стив, – повторил актив и схватил мужчину в красном галстуке за горло. Он сломал ему шею и бросил тело на пол. – Я иду… 

С двумя докторами справиться оказалось несложно, но у него не было никакого оружия, ему нужно оружие…

***

Казалось, голос Наташи пробивается к нему откуда-то издалека; у него подгибались колени – пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении; идти и стоять в одно и тоже время.

– Баки, где ты, ты знаешь, где ты…

***

Актив был благодарен первой партии охранников: теперь у него было четыре пистолета и три ножа. Его окружали гладкие металлические стены. Он не знал, где находится. Он собирался выбраться отсюда. Стив был в каком-то дворе – и они подбирались к нему: _На четыре часа, на четыре, на твои четыре…_

***

... И Стив резко вернулся в себя, заморгал, оглядываясь, а затем развернулся и с хрустом сломал шею второму охраннику. Потом закачался и рухнул на колени.

– О господи, – он услышал, как задыхается Наташа, а затем: – Код два*, кода два, прекращение операции, мне нужно прикрытие, мне нужна чертова помощь прямо сейчас…

*Код два – немедленно. Требуются немедленные действия.

***

– Код «Синий», код «Синий», актив на свободе, вооружен и опасен. Всем свободным агентам, всем свободным…

***

– Нет, все в порядке, – пытался убедить ее Стив; его просто распирало от радости. – Это Баки, я вижу Баки, я…

***

– Стив? – на лице Баки то появлялась, то пропадала маска. – Где ты? Они забрали тебя, они…

– Они нашли меня! Халк нашел меня во льдах! Я в Вашингтоне, я…

***

Актив повернулся и схватил за горло маленького человека с крысиным лицом.

– Sputnik, – успел выдохнуть тот, и…

***

Актив оцепенел и повалился на землю, подергиваясь.

***

...Руки и ноги скребли по земле, на губах выступила пена, горло сжалось. Стив не мог дышать, он… Где-то вдалеке раздались выстрелы. Рыжие волосы упали ему на лицо, Наташе как-то удалось поднять его и…

***

…Вскинулся – невозможно – актив все еще сражался, хотя теперь он двигался гораздо медленнее, аварийный выключатель вырубил как минимум три нейронных трансмиттера, включая тот, что в руке, и…

***

…Вскинула его на себя, прижимая пистолет к бедру. Затем кто-то подхватил его с другой стороны, и они начали двигаться быстрее. Взвизгнув тормозами, рядом остановилась машина, и Стива погрузили на заднее сиденье.

– Баки – хрипел он, не способный двинуться; он должен как-то передать Баки свою силу, все, что у него есть. – Бак…

***

…И актив врезал одному из нападавших металлическим кулаком в лицо, ломая челюсть, вытащил нож и вонзил второму в живот, но они схватили его, оглушили, оттащили в кресло. Фиксаторы защелкнулись на правой руке, но другая…

***

Он забился в панике, как животное. Он был в ловушке, он умирал – они готовились убить его.

– Стив, все в порядке, – выдохнула Наташа. – С тобой все будет…

***

– Обнулить его!

– Я не могу… зафиксировать его толком!

Актив рычал как животное, яростно размахивая металлической рукой.

– Вырубите его!

– Сами его… Господи! – закричал мужчина, только что лишившийся приличного куска плоти – актив укусил его, вырвав кусок из руки. Тот отшатнулся, всхлипывая. – Твою мать!

– Ты сказал, он бредит. Это не бред, это…

– Поворачивай переключатель!

– Что? Но протоколы…

– В жопу протоколы! В жопу чертовы гребаные протоколы! Вышибите чертово дерьмо из засранца!

– Но…

– Под мою ответственность! Вы хотите чтобы чертов ублюдок потопил богом проклятую подводную лодку?

Они повернули переключатель, и актив закричал…

***

_Стив!.. стистивстивстив... ст… ст… ст… сссссссссссс… тст… тссссст…_

***

…Он уткнулся лицом в черную кожу сиденья, стараясь заглушить собственные крики, и закрыл уши; это было худшим способом сойти с ума из всех возможных. Они собирались убить его. Они собирались убить его снова и заставляли его смотреть. Он пытался дотянуться до Баки сквозь вспышки дикой боли – пытался держать его, успокоить каждым счастливым, хорошим воспоминанием, что у него были: как они занимались любовью в пятачке солнечного света, проникающего сквозь немытые окна их бруклинской квартиры, как лежали вместе в спальнике в Гранд-Каньоне и любовались шатром из звезд. Как бил в перчатку мяч. _Я люблю тебя._ Он пытался затянуть Баки в себя, обвить его собой, как подушкой, необъятностью своей любви, задушить его в ней. Лучше смерть, чем…

***

Стало так тихо. В голове осталось только слабое жужжание. Какой-то писк. Стив открыл глаза: больница.  
Он закрыл глаза и провалился во тьму.

***

– Капитан Роджерс, вы меня слышите? Слышите, сэр? Он нас не слышит.

– После такой дозы что тут странного? Да он уже раз тридцать должен был умереть.

– А вот об этом что вы думаете? – В глаза ударил белый свет, а потом исчез.

– Галоперидол внутривенно.

– Капельница? Хм, хорошо.

***

– Сколько пальцев видите?

– Три, – ответил Стив.

***

– Можете произнести название месяцев в обратном порядке?

– Декабрь, ноябрь, октябрь, сентябрь…

***

Он проснулся, задыхаясь, от сна, где Баки звал его по имени: «Стив. Стив…»  
Но было тихо, в его голове было тихо.

***

– Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр?

– Отлично. Я… отлично.

– Вы понимаете, где вы?

– Больница, Вальтер Рид.

– Вы помните, что случилось?

– Я… мне стало нехорошо, – ответил Стив. – Головокружение. Я… – Он не любил врать, но… – Думаю, там был какой-то газ.

– Газ? – Врачи встревожено переглянулись.

Стив, прекрасно осознавая, какой он никудышней врун, продолжал:  
– Я… не знаю, что это было. У одного из охранников было что-то вроде капсулы. Оно пахло… сладко. Я… Оно сбивало с толку – я начал видеть странное.

– Какого рода странное?

«Я видел моего мертвого лучшего друга. Его захватили и мучили…»

– Я подумал, что снова оказался на войне, – с трудом произнес Стив. – Со своим отрядом. Наверное, в Австрии? – А затем он что-то вспомнил: – Там было много стрельбы, – сказал он. – Она казалась реальной. Там правда стреляли?

Врачи снова переглянулись и на вопрос не ответили.

– Но теперь вы понимаете, где находитесь?

– Конечно, – легко ответил Стив. – Вашингтон, округ Колумбия. Двадцать первый век. Президент Мэтью Эллис.

– И вы не видите и не слышите ничего необычного?

В голове он слышал слабое жужжание, которое, он надеялся – молился – принадлежало не Баки; господи, что же они сделали с Баки. Он заставил себя улыбнуться и покачать головой. 

– Нет, – ответил он. – Не думаю… Хотя сегодня утром по телеку показывали передачу, в которой люди менялись домами и переделывали там обстановку. – На лицах врачей появились улыбки. – Это было довольно странно. – А потом он вытащил капельницу из руки. Улыбки разом погасли. – Можете вызвать мне такси?

– Капитан, мы бы хотели подержать вас подольше. – Еще больше нервных переглядываний. – Провести еще несколько тестов. Этот газ, он мог…

– Я в порядке. Правда. Пожалуйста, вызовите мне такси.

***

Когда машина повернула на Белтвей, Стив начал что-то подозревать и еще какое-то время размышлял, устранить водителя или просто выпрыгнуть на дорогу. И тут темный экран на спинке сиденья водителя ожил, и Тони Старк сказал:

– Кэп, это не они, это я… Подумал, тебе понадобится тихое место, чтобы отлежаться. Плюс, мы сможем поговорить. – Стив с облегчением выдохнул, откидываясь на сиденье. – Он отвезет тебя прямо к вертолету, – пояснил Старк. – Увидимся в Нью-Йорке через час.

Старк ждал его на площадке. Вертолет, опускаясь, взметнул его волосы вверх. Он был босиком, в заношенной футболке и джинсах. Он пристально посмотрел на Стива, хмурясь:  
– Романофф думает, что ты окончательно спятил. Пегги считает, что кто-то пытается тебя убить. Доктора в Вальтер Риде рассказали Щ.И.Т.у историю о том, что тебя отравили газом в Северной Корее – отличный ход, кстати, хотя ты и пропустил целую эру по-настоящему интересных психотропных препаратов. Они могли дать тебе что угодно: тропазин, героин, метамфетамин… и ты бы продолжил сражаться за «Правду и справедливость» – о, подожди-ка, это про другого парня. Итак, кто же из них прав?

Стив постарался улыбнуться, а потом просто пожал плечами:  
– А ты как думаешь?

– Думаю, ты видишь мертвых людей, – ответил Старк, и лицо Баки встало перед глазами Стива. Его ошеломило, смело, словно он оказался в центре грозового облака. Казалось, он может свалиться прямо здесь, погребенный под своим отчаянием.

– Давай, скажи это, – неожиданно серьезно поизнес Старк. – Это нормально – говорить такое. Тебе станет лучше. Обещаю.

– Хотел бы я умереть, – вырвалось у Стива, и Тони кивнул с мрачным пониманием и потянул Стива к краю вертолетной площадки. Они стояли там и смотрели вниз – в Башне Старка было девяносто три этажа. Машины внизу казались муравьями.

– Правда хочешь? – спросил Тони, казалось, ему действительно интересен ответ. – На самом деле?

И напряжение разом покинуло его, оставив запыхавшимся и опустошенным.  
– Нет, – ответил Стив. Заморгал и рассмеялся, глотая воздух. – Нет, думаю, не хочу. Я должен найти друга. И должен узнать, кто с ним это сделал.

Тони усмехнулся, а затем ткнул его пальцем в грудь:  
– Видишь? Познанное на собственном опыте освобождает. Пошли внутрь и выпьем. – А затем, отмахиваясь от возражений Стива, добавил: – Этим ты сможешь напиться – Тор принес.

***

– Я не сумасшедший, – сказал, защищаясь, Стив.

– О, да я и не думал, что ты псих. Я говорил, что твое чувство вкуса – ненормальное. Или, может, надо было сказать «ужасное». Но не думаю, что ты свихнулся или типа того. Ты его видел?

– Видел, – ответил Стив, и каким же облегчением было это произнести. – Чувствовал его. Все правда. Они держат его в криокамере и… – Стив нахмурился, слово крутилось в голове: подводная лодка. – Он снова появился в моей голове. Словно щелчок и… как когда ты берешь телефонную трубку, а там кто-то дышит, и ты даже без слов знаешь, что там кто-то есть.

– Телефоны теперь работают не так, – сказал на это Старк. – Но я понял, о чем ты.

Стив едва не уронил стакан асгардского ликера. 

– Он пытался убежать, убил несколько охранников, а потом они сказали какое-то слово, кодовое слово, и он упал…

Тони о чем-то размышлял. 

– Аварийный выключатель, – сказал он. – Наверное, какой-то нейронный блокиратор.

– …И они усадили его в кресло, а потом… – Внутри все сжалось от воспоминаний о дикой боли.

– Пей уже, – почти рассеянно произнес Тони, а затем добавил: – Пегги предполагала, что такое может случиться. Мы пытались быть осторожными – надеюсь, ты ценишь, осторожность не мой конек, – но мы наверняка кого-то побеспокоили. Или даже много кого. – Тони широко улыбнулся и отпил из бокала.

Стиву показалось, что кровь стынет в жилах.  
– Это ГИДРА, да? Вы нашли ГИДРу.

Тони залпом допил содержимое бокала.  
– Не совсем, – мрачно ответил он.

***

Стив непроизвольно сделал шаг назад, когда прямо перед ним развернулся 3D-макет; он уже привык к автоматическим дверям и навороченному телефону, но вот к такому привыкнуть пока не мог. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы сообразить, что он видит: нечто вроде вращающегося спутника с отсеками для дронов, каждый из которых был оснащен…

Стив резко повернулся и посмотрел на Тони:  
– Это атомные боеголовки?

– Ядерные. Но да, – Тони медленно кивнул. – Скажи мне, Кэп, что это вообще такое, как ты думаешь?

Стив сжал зубы:  
– Выглядит как Валькирия, обновленная версия.

– Угу, – согласился Тони, кивая. – Вот и мне так показалось.

– ГИДРА это сделала?

– Щ.И.Т., – ответил Тони, – и нет пока. Проект в разработке. – Он махнул рукой, разворачивая еще одну модель. Три хеликарриера: в центре каждого огромный компьютер. – Хеликарриеры, – пояснил Тони, – которым не требуется опускаться на планету, они синхронизируются через спутники и могут убивать тысячи за минуту. Или всего одного человека, – закончил Старк, скрестив руки и раскачиваясь на пятках: энергия переполняла его. – Сканеры можно запрограммировать так, чтобы они находили и наводились на ДНК конкретного человека. Убивать так же просто, как заказывать на Амазоне.

– ГИДРА? – снова спросил Стив сиплым голосом, в горле у него пересохло.

– Щ.И.Т., – ответил Тони. – Конкретно этот построили они, вот тут расписание запуска. На одном из них подпись Фьюри.

– Оно хоть немного похоже на оборонное оружие? – спросил Стив.

– Нет, – сказал Тони. – Нет, не похоже. Но должен тебе признаться, Кэп, я делал репульсоры, которые заставляют эти штуки летать. И почему-то уверен, что систему наведения в дронах тоже узнаю без труда. Пять лет назад «Старк Индастриз», скорее всего, обе эти штуки и создала.

Стив мрачно улыбнулся:  
– Сотрудники Пегги построили машину для промывания мозгов: лечить солдат, истощенных в бою. Но вот так ГИДРА и работает. Каждый делает свою часть, а потом все их собирают в одном месте. И никто не отвечает за последствия. – Он уставился на беспилотники, на хеликарриеры. – Мы должны это остановить.

– Ты сейчас говоришь об официальных проектах обороны США, – сказал Тони. – О Щ.И.Т.е.

– Это не оборона, – в голосе Стива звучала ярость. – И раз это не оборона, то и не Щ.И.Т. Это – всего лишь название.

***

– По моим данным, проектов, связанных с программой «Суперсолдат» в настоящее время не существует, – сказал Ник Фьюри.

– В настоящее время, – повторил Стив, упираясь руками в стол.

– В настоящее время. Да. – В этот раз привычной крутизны в его голосе поубавилось. – Само собой, такие проекты у нас были. Мы занимались ими какое-то время. Но я ни разу не слышал о том, что в рамках одного из них спасли сержанта Джеймса Барнса и поддерживают его жизнь для выполнения специальных операций…

– Но такое могло быть? – спросил Стив.

Несколько секунд Фьюри просто молчал, размышляя. 

– Могло бы, – согласился он. – После войны Щ.И.Т. пригласил на работу несколько ведущих ученых из ГИДРы. – Тут он замолчал, сжав губы в суровую линию. – Вам стоило бы спросить у агента Картер о...  
– Операции «Скрепка», она рассказывала, – перебил его Стив. – Слушайте, а вы сами не видите закономерности? Все эти проекты «Раскат Грома», «Чистая вода», «Озарение»…

Единственный глаз Фьюри запылал яростью:  
– Кажется, у нас серьезная утечка секретной информации.

– Угу, – согласился Стив. – Так и есть. И вы собираетесь запустить оружие, способное убить тысячи, миллионы людей. Чья это была идея? Такое ощущение, что семена, брошенные ГИДРой, пышным цветом расцвели в самом сердце Щ.И.Т.а, сэр. Единожды запустив проект «Озарение», вы не сможете так просто его остановить. Пожалуйста, Ник, я очень вас прошу: отложите запуск, проверьте…

Но Фьюри уже качал головой:  
– Вы хоть можете себе представить, как непросто было убедить главу Совета Всемирной Безопасности подписать…

– У вас были какие-то проблемы с документами? – перебил его Стив, и Ник Фьюри закрыл рот.

– Там есть парочка… несоответствий, – наконец сказал он. – Я за этим прослежу. И посмотрю, что удастся найти по поводу Барнса. 

И на этом они расстались, пожав друг другу руки, а в следующий раз Стив увидел Николаса Фьюри истекающим кровью в углу своей квартиры.

«КРУГОМ ПРОСЛУШКА», – гласило сообщение в телефоне Стива. – «Щ.И.Т. СКОМПРОМЕТИРОВАН. НЕ ДОВЕРЯЙ НИКОМУ».

Стену прошили пули, и Фьюри, вскрикнув, упал на пол, как подкошенный. Стив, вынося собой стекла, преследовал мелькающего вдалеке стрелка – и, четко увидев его, метнул щит. Стрелок остановился и в развороте поймал щит, явив Стиву маску и тактический жилет – и это был Баки, этот пульсирующий высокочастотный визг в голове; он швырнул щит обратно – и исчез.

***

– Они зовут его Zimniy Soldat, Зимний Солдат, – тихо сказала Наташа, – конечно, ты не мог его найти, он же призрак. Большинство людей вообще не верит, что он существует. Но я – верю. – Она задрала рубашку, показывая Стиву бледно-розовый шрам. – Мы в России серьезно относимся к историям о призраках.

– Я тоже, – сказал Стив.

***

Он появился, словно призрак, ниоткуда. Жужжание в голове Стива, этот белый шум, стало громче, и перед ними возник Зимний Солдат: проломив крышу их машины, он вытащил Ситвелла наружу, а потом открыл по ним огонь. _Баки_ , – думал Стив, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться до него, – _Баки, пожалуйста_ , но толку было как от криков в пустой комнате, и если бы Наташа не закричала на него, а Сэм не оттащил с дороги, все они были бы уже мертвы.

Зимний Солдат безжалостно, без колебаний и раздумий преследовал их: вокруг переворачивались машины, опрокидывались автобусы, улицу вспарывали взрывы. Его целеустремленность была по-настоящему ужасной, физическая выносливость – удивительной: Зимний Солдат оказался куда более сильным, чем в их придуманном мире, в его собственном воображении. Он словно состоял из одних мускулов – Баки Барнс никогда таким не был, – и удары его оказались гораздо жестче, чем во время сражения со Стивом в Бруклине; Стив подумал, что, наверное, какая-то часть, все еще бывшая Баки, тогда не позволяла Зимнему Солдату бить в полную силу.

Но сейчас все было по-другому: Зимний Солдат сражался с пугающей бездумностью машины, которая не давала ни секунды передышки, ни права на ошибку. Стив открыл ему свой разум, звал его, старался помнить о том, что тот, кто наносит ему удары – Баки, подо всем этим именно он, хотя Зимний Солдат и не показывал ничего человеческого: ни усталости, ни усилий, ни боли. Он просто пытался убить, а потом пробовал другой способ, а после – третий, словно был каким-то демоном, обладающим бесконечной способностью причинять боль. Казалось, этому не будет ни конца ни края. Наташа лучше давала ему отпор, чем Стив – он был слишком занят, пытаясь достучаться до него, найти хоть какие-то следы Баки.

Его тело сражалось на голых инстинктах, пока мозг пытался дотянуться до Баки образами и местами: Бруклин, Австрия, Лондон: вот они, выпив, украдкой сбежали в самый неприметный отель и всю ночь занимались любовью. Вот они в Италии, в Арктике, вот…

Зимний Солдат схватил его за горло. Металлическая рука сжалась так, что Стив не мог больше дышать, он…

Солнечный луч вспыхнул, отразившись от ледяной корки, когда Баки вытаскивал его из Валькирии; он дрожал, он был мертв, все это было невозможно. Но Баки был теплым, господи, каким же он был теплым. Он вжался своим закоченевшим лицом в теплую шею Баки…

– Стив? – выдохнул Баки. – Какого черта тут происходит?

– Не знаю, – с трудом смог выдавить из себя Стив. – Не знаю, не знаю.

Зимний Солдат отшвырнул его, с силой бросив на крышу машины, и Стив скатился оттуда, хватаясь за саднящее горло и задыхаясь. 

– Баки, – прохрипел он. Зимний Солдат разгневанно обернулся к нему – и Стива просто снесло его отчаянием и яростью: _Кто ты, как ты оказался в моей голове, убирайся отсюда…_

– Какой, к черту… – начал было Зимний Солдат, а потом замолчал, и Стив почувствовал в нем первый, совсем слабый проблеск узнавания – пусть даже тот и целился в него из пистолета. Стив шагнул вперед, под прицел, беспричинно уверенный, что Баки не станет, не сможет убить его, но Наташа не позволила ему проверить эту гипотезу: она выстрелила из гранатомета, и Зимний Солдат растворился в клубах дыма, исчез, словно его здесь никогда и не было.

***

– Тебя зовут, – слегка запинаясь, выговорил Стив; его голова кружилась, но имя он помнил, всегда помнил, помнил так, словно оно было выгравировано внутри него, – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Он истекал кровью, но ему было все равно, абсолютно все равно. Зимний Солдат ударил его еще раз, и в глазах Стива потемнело. 

– Ты мой друг, – медленно выговорил он разбитыми губами. Он остановил хеликарриеры, он разгромил Щ.И.Т., но все это было неважно, ничего не стоило, если… Он повалился на балку хеликарриера, отпуская щит. – Я люблю тебя всю свою жизнь. 

И Зимний Солдат навис сверху, занося металлический кулак и пристально глядя на него, и где-то там, вдалеке, между взрывами и ревом огня, Стив услышал свист бейсбольного мяча, летящего в подставленную перчатку.

Стив беспомощно улыбнулся.  
– Да, Баки. – И он словно увидел это наяву: вращающийся мяч перекрывает солнце. – Это… – А потом что-то затрещало, и он упал, окруженный огнем и обломками, прямиком в холодную реку, чувствуя, как вода обжигает кожу, а потом медленно утягивает на дно. Из глаз лились слезы, и Стив старался удержать их, загнать обратно; он снова умирал. Пальцы замерзали, холодная вода заполняла нос, рот. Он не мог дышать. Он тонул.

Над ним мелькнула тень, появилась рука, затем лицо, вглядывающееся в воду – невероятно, но это был Баки. Он подцепил пряжку на поясе Стива, подтянул и выдернул его из ледяной воды, пыхтя и волоча за собой прямиком к берегу. Стив дрожал, он был почти мертв. Зажмурившись от яркого света, он закашлялся, выплевывая воду.

Когда он открыл глаза снова, Баки на берегу не было.

 

**Часть четвертая.**

_Баки?_

_Бак?_

_Баки, ты здесь?_

_Пожалуйста, ответь, если ты меня слышишь._

_Пожалуйста, ответь мне. Пожалуйста._

***

Они нашли криокамеру. Нашли кресло. Александр Пирс был последним в длинной веренице кураторов. ГИДРА вела этот проект, называясь Щ.И.Т.ом, по крайней мере с пятидесятых. Там были и другие проекты.

***

_Баки?_

_Ну скажи хоть что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Просто скажи, что ты…_

_Пожалуйста, перестань,_ – раздался ответный шепот Баки, и Стив едва не упал с кровати.

 _Баки, где ты?_ – Стив уставился в темноту. _– Господи, я так рад слышать твой голос._

 _Я не готов,_ – отозвался Баки.

 _Ладно, я… Ладно._ – Сэм говорил ему, что может быть и так. – _Когда будешь готов, я буду рядом. Буду рядом._

***

– Ты должен понять, – сказала Пегги, и губы ее задрожали, – что, создавая Щ.И.Т., мы оба были раздавлены горем, Говард и я. Мы так отчаянно горевали по тебе, каждый по-своему, что посреди всего этого была огромная дыра – размером и формой с тебя, она всегда там была. И в этом и состояла фундаментальная слабость организации.

– Думаю, она имеет в виду, – позднее попытался разъяснить ему Тони, – что это было…Ты же смотрел «Волшебника страны Оз», да? – Стив кивнул. – У отца и Пегги были мозги и смелость, а вот сердца у них не было. И даже названное Щ.И.Т.ом, их детище было обречено на провал с самого начала. – Тони закинул в рот пригоршню арахиса, и, прожевав, продолжил: – Но мы можем положить всему этому конец. Сделать лучше – сделать как надо. На этот раз ты будешь главным, а я буду делать всякие крутые штуки. Наташа, конечно, круче нас всех вместе взятых, но если что – еще есть Тор, Бартон и большой парень. Мстители, – он говорил и говорил, возможно, заметив, как колеблется Стив, – тебе же это подходит с этической точки зрения? Мы вроде как защищаемся, понимаешь? Раз мстим – значит, не мы это начали, а нас вынудили. Никакой агрессии и провокаций, да ни за ради бога!

Стив вздохнул:  
– Да, но разве мщение – это не… ответный удар, не…

– Господи боже, это же просто название, просто крутое название, – застонал Тони. – Защитники – отстой, словно мы какие-то юристы, Старк-Роджерс и сыновья. Заступники – слишком заезжено. Наблюдатели? Хранители… Слушай, название Щ.И.Т. не помешало нам там чертовски облажаться с фашистскими идеями, «что значит имя...» – разве не так сказал кто-то из великих?

Стив потер глаза руками.  
– Ты просто хочешь меня шокировать.

– Чем? – спросил Тони, закидывая в рот еще пригоршню арахиса.

– Притворяясь, что не знаешь Шекспира.

– Кого? – спросил Тони, но потом быстро добавил: – Ладно, да, это уже перебор. Слушай, ты собираешься устроиться на работу в мексиканскую забегаловку – или рассмотришь мое предложение?

– …Дай подумать, – ответил Стив.

***

– Я не знаю, Наташа, – сказал Стив, размешивая свой и так хорошо перемешанный напиток. Они сидели в кафе напротив Башни Старка, которой – если у Тони получится добиться своего – совсем скоро предстояло стать Башней Мстителей. – В том смысле, что да, он прав – а что мне еще остается, вернуться в художественную школу? Ждать, пока снова покажется ГИДРА или случится инопланетная атака? – Он покачал головой. – Нет, понятно, что все это более чем стоящие битвы, но…

Наташа сочувственно кивнула, а потом добавила:  
– И команда будет небольшая, все свои. И ты будешь главным…

– Ты так говоришь, словно это все решает. Мы с тобой оба работали на ГИДРу, мы… – И до Стива вдруг дошло, что он слышит в голове голос – и это не голос Баки. – «…Всегда плечом к плечу: на школьном ли дворе или на поле брани», – повторил он за голосом.

Наташа уставилась на него, хотя выражение лица не подвело ее даже сейчас:  
– Что?

– «Барнс единственный из Ревущих Коммандос, кто сложил голову, служа своей стране, – повторял Стив, а затем добавил мягко: – Он в Смитсоновском музее. В Вашингтоне, на выставке, он…

Наташа разом подобралась, готовая к немедленным действиям:  
– Мне кому-нибудь позвонить? Хочешь поехать прямо туда или…

Стив покачал головой; он чувствовал отторжение так, словно оно было физическим. Баки не отталкивал его вот так со времен войны, когда больше всего боялся того, что Стив узнает о его влечении к мужчинам. Стив грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой; господи, а ведь тогда они думали, что это важно. Какими же они были молодыми. 

– Я ему там не нужен, – ответил он Наташе. – Пока не нужен, во всяком случае. Он пытается вспомнить.

В голове на повторе зазвучали те же слова.

 _Лучшие друзья с детских лет… Это про тебя?_ Стив уже совсем было собрался ответить «да», когда увидел, что именно Баки так пристально рассматривает: плакаты времен его гастролей с USO, героическое убранство выставки и униформу – и нет, это не про него, это про Капитана Америку. _Да. Нет. Вроде того_. Там были и настоящие фотографии – в третьем, что ли, зале, где показывали тот фильм про Пегги – но ему хватало и собственных воспоминаний, их было так много, что они едва помещались в голове: они с Баки целуются на одной из бесчисленных безымянных улочек, в кино, в трамвае, на бейсбольном стадионе и в метро, в классе школы, в гостиничном номере, казармах-машинах-сражениях-поездах и… _Можно, я к тебе приду, Бак?_

_Нет. Пока еще нет._

***

Стив вместе с Наташей и Бартоном как раз разбирались с одним из последних пристанищ ГИДРы – в Канзасе, горько подумал Стив, в самом сердце всего, «нет ничего лучше дома» – когда он снова увидел Халка, появившегося, казалось, ниоткуда прямо перед огромным, полным ученых ГИДРы бронированным вездеходом, который, ощетинившись всеми орудиями, пытался прорваться сквозь их ряды; Халк набросился на него, словно кот на резиновую мышку, и радостно подбросил в воздух, прежде чем разбить на куски.

Наташа криво улыбнулась и начала вытаскивать людей из-под груды обломков, надевая на каждого наручники. Стив оставил это на нее с Бартоном, а сам побежал за Халком, который в попытках выплеснуть накопившуюся энергию крушил сараи и гонялся за скотом. Стив остановился прямо перед ним, вскидывая руки – Халк навис сверху, выпучив глаза и оскалив зубы.

– Халк, – задыхаясь выговорил Стив, – привет. Я просто хотел… – И затем его снесло назад громогласным ревом переполненного эмоциями Халка.

Халк был очень расстроен, обнаружив, что Стива забрали – он и подумать не мог, что такое случится! – и Баки чуть с ума не сошел от горя, когда у него забрали Стива, забрали из их общего разума. Стив помнил эту ужасную тишину, что накрывала все, когда забирали Баки, как растягивалось время и все теряло смысл, как он думал о самоубийстве, даже когда знал, что ничего у него не выйдет. Халк снова взревел, и на этот раз Стив почувствовал пережитую им безысходность – увидел открытую дыру, провал в черную тоску, в которую провалился Халк после того, как Баки тоже забрали. Халк не подозревал, что может остаться там совсем один. Он не был к такому готов. Он чувствовал себя преданным.

– Мне так жаль, – Стив не мог подобрать слов. – Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Баки тоже где-то здесь… Ты можешь?.. 

Он остановился, потому что Халк больше не смотрел на него – он прислушивался. Стив прикусил губу и запретил себе делать тоже самое: он чувствовал, как всей своей душевной энергией Баки выталкивает его: _не подходи, оставь меня в покое, я не знаю тебя, я не уверен в том, кто ты._

Стив вздрогнул от внезапного взрыка Халка – и, где бы там Баки ни находился, он тоже вздрогнул, – а затем Стив их увидел, себя и Баки, таких крошечных и перепуганных, посреди грязной улицы. Мимо них неслись ковбои на лошадях, поднимая клубы пыли, а они спорили, толкая друг друга плечами: «Это вообще что такое?» – «Это не я сделал!» – «Просто заставь это исчезнуть!»

Потом снова были они с Баки: на коленях перед костром на их пляже жарили гигантскую белую рыбину, насадив ее на палку как на вертел. Они все еще были крошечными, но, теперь, казалось, боялись уже меньше. Они повернулись к Халку, и дружеские улыбки озарили их загорелые лица.

– Хей, дурачина, – позвал Баки, переворачивая рыбу, и Стив ощутил всю симпатию, что Халк к нему чувствовал. – Есть хочешь? 

А затем Халк подхватил Стива с пляжа, сгреб огромной ладонью, словно Кинг-Конг, и помахал им Баки, который смотрел на происходящее широко распахнутыми глазами, почти уронив рыбу в огонь.

– Стив! – ревел Халк, размахивая им перед лицом Баки, словно тот был игрушкой, куклой Капитан Америка. – Стив! 

И, стоя посреди поля в Канзасе, Стив рассмеялся – потому что где бы Баки сейчас ни находился, он вздрогнул и засмеялся тоже, и… 

Смех застрял внутри, когда Халк угрожающе навис над ним и сказал:  
– Дверь. Баки дверь.

***

Стив понятия не имел, что это значит – посреди поля в Канзасе дверей точно не было, да даже и будь они, Халк покрошил бы их в щепки. Только вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, он начал обращать внимание на двери, на то, что некоторые из них были весьма странными: неправильной формы или не того размера. Иногда они были там, где их не должно было быть, и внезапно до Стива дошло, что это Баки поместил их туда, чтобы указать дорогу. Когда они оба жили в этом мире, они и понятия не имели, что могут менять его вместе, но с тех пор у них было много практики, и этот навык давно стал чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

Проходя по Восточной сорок четвертой улице, Стив сбавил скорость, позволяя ногам нести его куда пожелают. «Магазин сдается в аренду», – гласила вывеска, но почему у него было три двери? Стеклянная дверь вела в пустое помещение с витриной, коричневая дверь со звонком сбоку – к съемным квартирам наверху, но вот для чего была синяя дверь? Стив склонил голову, пристально разглядывая узкое здание, словно втиснутое между крошечным продуктовым магазинчиком и чем-то под названием «Копировальный центр». Он прожил в Нью-Йорке всю свою жизнь, и солидный ее кусок рисовал номерные вывески для домов. Эта дверь не вела никуда.

Он распахнул ее и оказался в темном вестибюле, а затем прошел через ряд двойных дверей в невероятных размеров помещение: в десять раз больше, чем все здание целиком. Сначала Стив решил, что это военный госпиталь – все было заставлено койками, словно после сражения, но в большинстве своем они оказались пусты, их обитатели были где-то еще, хотя на некоторых и лежали походные вещмешки, скомканные одеяла или личные вещи, выглядывающие из-под подушек. И тут до Стива дошло: наверное, это приют для ветеранов, потому что сумки с одеялами были военного образца, а у людей, безмолвно сидящих на кроватях – одинаково знакомые выражения на лицах, будто после контузии.

К нему подошел высокий темнокожий мужчина с военной выправкой и спросил:  
– Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Я кое-кого ищу, – начал Стив. 

К его удивлению, мужчина мотнул головой, указывая куда-то в глубину комнаты:  
– В дальнем левом углу, – сказал он. – Ему нравится находиться в защищенном пространстве.

Стив кивнул и двинулся в указанном направлении, петляя между койками, мимо усталых, сломленных мужчин, многие из которых были грязны и в поношенной одежде.

Баки сидел на краю койки, сгорбившись, сжав ладони коленями, и явно поджидал его. Когда Стив приблизился, он осторожно поднял голову: лицо его было бледным, осунувшимся, небритым; он был одет в поношенную джинсовую куртку и кепку, из-под которой выбивались темные волосы, спадая до плеч. Стив замедлился; он все еще чувствовал сопротивление Баки, хоть тот и впустил его. Стив не хотел пугать.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Баки – его глаза следовали за Стивом, изучали его. Стив остановился и протянул руки вперед, совсем немного, открытыми ладонями вверх. За мысленным заграждением, удерживающим его на расстоянии, Стив ощущал страх с металлическим привкусом паники. Он молчал, терпеливо ожидая, пока Баки сам скажет, для чего Стив ему понадобился.

– Я тебя знаю, – наконец сказал Баки, хотя глаза его так и оставались темными и настороженными. – Но я тебя не помню. – А потом, разом, Стив понял, в чем была проблема: он что-то чувствовал, но у него не было доказательств в пользу этих чувств, и... Баки прочитал его мысль и кивнул, заканчивая фразу: его обманывали слишком часто. – Почему я не?..

– Потому что они пытались выжечь меня из твоего разума, – тихо ответил Стив. – Они делали это много раз, Бак, но у них так ничего и не вышло. Я все равно здесь, – сказал Стив и, прижав пальцы к вискам, постучал по ним и добавил: – И ты здесь. Давай, иди сюда, бери все, что тебе нужно.

Мгновение спустя Стив ощутил первое осторожное прикосновение к своей памяти – Баки заглядывал в неприбранные комнаты внутри него: кладовки, столы, каминные полки, все завалено книгами, бумагами, рисовальными принадлежностями, странными вещами из дома Барнсов и любимыми мамой Стива синими фарфоровыми чашками; запах школьных коридоров, униформы Баки, шахматная доска – и Стив почувствовал, как Баки затрясло от шока, так много воспоминаний было вокруг.

Баки повело в сторону, но взгляда он не отвел. 

– Это все копилось восемьдесят пять лет, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Стив, разводя руками.

– Что… кто мы друг для друга? – ошеломленно выдохнул Баки, и слов для этого по-прежнему не было. Все: они всегда были всем друг для друга. Это казалось бесконечным и всеобъемлющим, и затем вдруг сжалось до комка в горле Стива: главное – быть плечом к плечу, и его накрыло с головой: «Ты только посмотри на это. Ты наваляешь им в следующий раз! Хочешь кофе? Давай, улыбнись, дурачок. Отлично, пора бы уже и в путь. Просыпайся, соня. Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Да ладно, ты хочешь? Я рядом. Я совсем рядом…»

Баки нахмурился, а затем шагнул ближе. Стив затаил дыхание: Баки был всего в нескольких сантиметрах, но все еще был очень напряжен: наверное, ощущал энергию, бурлящую между ними, изучал реакции Стива – и свои собственные. Стив почувствовал, как напрягается в штанах член, как встают дыбом волоски на шее: он старался не думать о… он не мог не думать о Баки на коленях, берущем в рот его член, о том, как Баки разворачивает его, ставит на четвереньки и толкается в него. Глаза Стива затуманились, он постарался сделать вдох. Взгляд Баки метался по его лицу: Стив видел, что тот тоже чувствует электрические разряды, прошивающие пространство между ними, хотя и был менее склонен этому доверять. 

– Мы, – пальцы Баки вцепились в рукав Стива: он еще не был готов коснуться его самого, но мог коснуться одежды. – Что про… – Его борода была такой мягкой под губами Стива, и поцелуй тоже был мягким – во всяком случае, пока язык Баки ласкал его нижнюю губу, разжигая огонь, голод, заставляя желать большего. – Это? У нас было это? – вырвалось у него, и Стив смог лишь беззвучно кивнуть: «Да». 

Стив потерялся в собственных желаниях – ему хотелось обхватить лицо Баки руками и поцеловать его, глубоко, хотелось так, словно поцелуи могли заставить его вспомнить, как это было в миллионе читанных ими волшебных сказок... Поэтому для него обернулось полной неожиданностью, когда лоб Баки прорезали морщины – а затем их обоих до краев наполнила боль. 

– У меня болит голова, – прошептал Баки после того, как разделяющая их стена упала, и, господи, Баки не подпускал его к себе, желая защитить! Сосуды в голове Стива запульсировали, он пошатнулся – такой сильной была эта головная боль. Теперь он понимал ввалившиеся щеки и темные круги под глазами Баки, ощущал все то, что они с ним сделали. Стив обнял его лицо руками, но вместо того чтобы поцеловать, прижался лбом к его лбу, чувствуя теплую кожу Баки, твердость кости под ней. 

– Баки, где ты? – спросил Стив, стараясь вытащить из него боль и забрать себе. Его непроизвольно трясло. – В Нью-Йорке? В Вашингтоне? 

Вокруг не было ни единого знака, который бы указал местоположение, да и сам ветеранский приют вряд ли был реальным. 

– Можно, я к тебе приду? – Он замолчал: Баки опустил еще больше барьеров, и Стив увидел, что как минимум отчасти его боль была вызвана нехваткой информации, он физически страдал от отсутствия кусков памяти. Стив уронил руки ему на плечи, с силой сжимая их, представляя, как между ними протягивается труба: _Ее имя было Кэтлин. Десятое марта. «Тень». Вашингтон 1420. Каменщик, темно-синий шерстяной костюм с его именем на ленте, черные трещины в золоте его обручального кольца – он никогда не снимал его. Они проиграли, 24-6. Роликовые коньки, ролики в которых вечно болтаются. Синяк под глазом, под левым. Она держала заначку в банке с мукой. 1938, пожар на фабрике. Алиса украла твою…_

* «Тень» – американский pulp-журнал, издававшийся компанией Street & Smith с 1931 по 1949 год. Основу каждого номера журнала составлял детективно-приключенческий роман о Тени – таинственном супергерое, боровшемся с преступностью и несправедливостью.

***

Стив заморгал, приходя в себя посреди тротуара Восточной Сорок Четвертой улицы. Он был накрыт колючим одеялом и два медика склонились над ним, ритмично нажимая на грудь. Красно-белая скорая перегораживала половину тротуара, отблески ее мигалки плясали по стенам.

Стив сказал:  
– Со мной все хорошо. Я в порядке. – Но медики нахмурились, укладывая его обратно. Стив с силой поднялся на локтях и увидел, что вокруг них уже образовалась небольшая толпа, едва сдерживаемая полицейскими. – Правда, со мной все будет…

Но ему не поверили:  
– Сэр, можете назвать свое имя?

– Да, конечно, мое имя… Стив. Стив Роджерс. – Один из медиков удивленно уставился на него. Стив кивнул в сторону Башни Старка, возвышающейся и нависающей над тем местом, где Сорок Четвертая выводила к Гранд Централу, а затем сказал: – Я, хм… я живу вот там. 

Один из медиков ответил:  
– Сэр, думаю, вам стоит поехать с нами, просто чтобы… 

В это же время второй, тот, что узнал его, выпалил:  
– Капитан Роджерс, можем мы осмотреть вас для вашей же... – А когда первый медик уставился на него, зашептал: – Это Капитан Америка, Эд, он…

Словно ниоткуда появилась Наташа и немедленно взяла ситуацию под контроль:  
– Парамедик Ким, парамедик Варик, большое спасибо за вашу помощь. Дальше я справлюсь сама. – Стив, неловко поднявшись на ноги, увидел ее черный корвет прямо перед машиной скорой помощи. – Он нам нужен, – пояснила она, – но я обещаю позаботиться, чтобы сначала его осмотрел врач, не волнуйтесь.

Парамедик Варик перевел взгляд со Стива на Наташу и затем неохотно сказал:  
– Передайте этому врачу, что у нас не было времени определить, был это обструктивный, аритмический или синокаротидный синкоп.

– Передам, спасибо, – ответила Наташа, устраивая Стива на пассажирском сиденье своей машины.

– Что такое синкоп? – спросил Стив, когда она села на водительское место.

Наташа метнула на него острый взгляд:  
– Ты потерял сознание, – ответила она и нажала кнопку, оживляя экран. – Доктор Чен, мы сейчас будем, вы сможете подтвердить, что Капитан Роджерс готов к несению службы? – Она стремительно ушла на Вандербилд, взревев двигателем, объезжая пробки и заезжая к подземному въезду в Башню Старка. – Через десять минут начинается операция.

До Стива дошло, что она не для красного словца сказала, что в нем нуждаются где-то еще.

– Что происходит? 

Время для задания было, мягко говоря, неподходящее. Баки пришел к нему, может даже, был готов вернуться.

– Не знаю, – ответила Наташа, нахмурившись. – Старк знает… Но точно что-то плохое. Он ждет нас.

***

Стив переоделся и проверил оружие, пока доктор Чен суетилась вокруг него, задавая вопросы, на которые у него не было ответов, даже если бы ему дали время над ними подумать:  
– Можете ли вы вспомнить, что делали перед тем, как потерять сознание? Были у вас какие-то странные ощущения прямо перед случившимся? Болело ли у вас что-то?

Да, да и да, думал Стив, но никто не собирался читать его мысли: они, как и его чувства, принадлежали только ему. 

– Я просто шел, – ответил он, натягивая перчатки.

– У нас все хорошо? – спросила Наташа, снова появляясь из ниоткуда. – Какие-нибудь противопоказания к несению службы?

Доктор Чен на минуту оторвалась от заметок и посмотрела на нее, криво усмехаясь:  
– В сравнении с кем? С Беннером? 

Наташа, скривившись, дернула подбородком в сторону переговорной.

Старк уже был там в костюме Железного Человека, но с поднятым щитком шлема. С ним был Беннер, и выглядел он мрачно. 

Старк оторвался от монитора и позвал:  
– Кэп. У нас мало времени, так что я быстро изложу основное, а потом передам управление тебе. Два месяца назад «Старк Индастриз» потеряла прототип дрона. – Стив открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его. – Но нас это особо не обеспокоило, потому что… – Тони разжал кулак, и оттуда выпорхнуло нечто размером со стрекозу, словно сделанное из тонкой стальной сетки. Аппарат заметался над их головами.

– Система доставки вакцины, – пояснил Тони, откидываясь назад. – Мы сделали сотню таких и выпустили их, чтобы протестировать. Девяносто девять вернулось. Да не страшно, подумали мы – птицы, что-то еще... Вот только тот, кто прибрал эту штуку, – добавил он, – не подумал, что мы поставим на них жучки, чтобы отслеживать весь рой и узнать, как вакцина будет распространяться среди популяции. И когда они скопировали дрона, они скопировали и жучок, – заключил Тони. – И вот так…

Он растянул в воздухе голограмму, и сердце Стива ухнуло вниз: изображение было заполнено миллионами кишащих, словно саранча, точек – дронов. 

– И становится только хуже, – мрачно сказал Тони, – так что обойдемся без долгих прелюдий. У нас не матрица и ложка сама не исчезнет, а времени осталось мало, поэтому кратко обозначу две основные вещи. – Стив не понял его фразы, но приготовился внимательно слушать. – Первая – этот рой несет не вакцину, а токсин; вторая – согласно геолокации, они движутся прямиком к ферме семьи Бартона.

Наташа дернулась, шокированная сильнее чем он когда-либо видел, но Старк взял ее за руку и тихо сказал:  
– Мы это остановим, Нат. Мы справимся.

***

Не тратя времени даром, Стив набросал план: защита, установленная вокруг фермы, не была предназначена для того, чтобы останавливать настолько мелкую угрозу, но рой можно было разрушить электричеством, поджарив сенсорные части. Отлов их, однако, представлялся задачей непростой: рой быстро обучался и мог менять направление.

– Нам нужен Тор, – мрачно сказал Стив.

– Уже в пути, – ответил Тони. – Наша самая большая в мире зажигалка.

Но когда распахнулась дверь, на пороге появился Бартон, как всегда рассеянный, с нарочито невинным видом. 

– Прости, Кэп, – сказал он, слегка запыхавшись. – Примчался так быстро, как смог.

По спине Стива пробежал холодок: прошло много лет с тех пор, как ему приходилось сообщать солдатам плохие новости; но так вышло, что ему и не пришлось – к Бартону кинулась Наташа, потащила его за собой наружу, чтобы рассказать о произошедшем с глазу на глаз.

– Что их притягивает? – спросил Стив у Тони. – На что рой нацелен?

– Микробиом. Человеческая флора и фауна. Запах, – пояснил Тони. – Те, которых создали мы, отличают человеческий микробиом от животного, но я предполагаю, что тот, кто сделал вот этих, сузил понятие «человека» до «Бартонов».

– Значит, используя Клинта, мы можем отвести рой подальше? – спросил Стив. – К Тору?

– Да, – подтвердил Тони, а затем щелкнул пальцами, – и у нас есть куча его нестиранного барахла, в прачечной и шкафчике – надо просто взять что-то, что он носил подольше, или…

Мир внезапно потерял фокус. _Стив,_ – позвал Баки, тихо и напряженно, но с ним все было в порядке, он был в безопасности, он ехал куда-то на мотоцикле – Стив чувствовал движение, ветер, он… он не должен был отвлекаться, не сейчас. _Не сейчас, Бак, прости меня, я…_ Перед его мысленным взором стояло лицо Бартона и металлическая саранча, роящаяся вокруг фермы, и Тони, Тони, говорящий… – _Подожди меня. Я вернусь, как только смогу. Я так хочу увидеть тебя, так хочу…_ Он заставил себя переключить внимание обратно, не слушать Баки.

– …Беннер мог бы синтезировать какой-нибудь «Бартонель номер пять», в конце-то концов, хотя если нет – придется нам напялить его чертовы вонючие рубашки.

Стив кивнул, заставляя себя погрузиться в план операции.

***

Весь полет Бартон был молчалив и мрачен, он выглядел старше своих лет – все это было знакомо Стиву; когда ему сказали, что его среди участников спасательной операции, вызволяющей его семью, не будет – его запах лишь привлечет к ним рой, он просто кивнул и надел шлем. Его задача была не отлипать от Тора, ведя за собой рой, как мотыльков за пламенем, пока Стив и Тони в одежде, пропитанной бактериальным спреем разработки Беннера, будут усиливать действие молний Тора: Стив – отражать их щитом, а Тони – ловить металлическими ладонями и швырять назад Тору. Наташе же, в костюме, прошитом армированной сеткой, предстояло проехать прямиком до дома и освободить семью Бартона. Беннер развернул в джете небольшой полевой госпиталь и держал наготове антитоксин: все как-то единогласно решили, что ему не стоит быть среди тех, кого могут покусать, вокруг было не так много объектов, с которыми мог бы порезвиться Халк, за исключением, собственно, фермы.

Дом Клинта был окружен черным, жужжащим облаком, которое поднималось к небу столбом, словно торнадо. Стив засомневался на мгновение, прежде чем выпрыгнуть из джета в самое сердце роя – это напрягало, даже несмотря на защитный спрей; враг казался непобедимым и несокрушимым, как одна из казней египетских. Он ворвался в бушующие волны дронов, принуждая себя не отбиваться, когда они устремились прямо ему в лицо. Первые потрескивания молний Тора, раздавшиеся вскоре с юго-запада, были благословением. Стив поднял щит, перенаправляя электрический разряд в сторону Тони. Опаленные и подергивающиеся, дроны оседали между ними, вокруг них – но их было слишком много, настолько, что за их жужжанием Стив не слышал двигателя вездехода, на котором Наташа должна была заехать на ферму – но он видел: черный прямоугольник неумолимо продвигался сквозь серое мельтешение наполняющих воздух дронов.  
Молнии били не переставая, и кучи крошечных покореженных дронов уже доходили Стиву до щиколоток. Привлеченный запахом Бартона рой смещался к Тору, поэтому они с Тони сдвинулись, перенаправляя электричество в самое сердце полчища дронов. Вот уже показался угол дома Бартонов – белого строения с зелеными ставнями. Стив видел, что Наташа загнала бронированный автомобиль прямо на крыльцо, наполовину заехав в внутрь, вряд ли Клинт стал бы возмущаться, подумалось ему, не тогда, когда когда Лора и дети были…

Они в порядке. С ними все будет хорошо. Уверенность в этом окатила Стива, он даже вскинул руку к наушнику, чтобы передать остальным. В тот же момент в ухе раздался голос Тони. 

Он тоже это чувствует, подумал Стив, но Тони сказал другое:  
– Переходим ко второй фазе, Кэп, прием? Кэп?

Стив тряхнул головой и ответил:  
– Да, принято. 

Дронов стало меньше, и теперь Старк хотел, чтобы Бартон заманил их в удерживающее устройство. Стив встал на оговоренную ранее позицию, позволяя Тони удовлетворять свои исследовательские амбиции, и продолжил сражение в самом сердце бури, крепко уперевшись ногами в землю и щитом перенаправляя молнии Тора прямиком на дронов. И когда оставшиеся дроны поднялись в воздух, выстраиваясь в рой и утекая в синее небо пульсирующим потоком, трава заблестела в солнечных лучах.

Стив опустил щит, переводя дыхание; дом был покрыт вмятинами, но выглядел целым, и он пошел к нему все быстрее и быстрее: Наташа все еще была внутри, и бронированная машина все так же наполовину торчала из стены. Но с ними же все в порядке, подумал Стив во внезапном смятении. Они же целы, они… Но уверенность слетела с него, как только он добрался до навеса, окружавшего дом.

Там царил дикий беспорядок и пустота – кухня, гостиная, столовая, – а затем по ступенькам спустилась Наташа с белым как полотно лицом. Желудок Стива скрутило в тугой узел при мысли о Лоре и детях, лежащих наверху, покрытых укусами с головы до ног.

– Их там нет. – Он никогда не слышал у нее такого тона. – Я посмотрела везде и…

– С ними все хорошо. – Стив удивился, поняв, что это говорит он сам, а лицо Наташи перекосило от ярости – она собиралась его ударить, и он, защищаясь, поднял руки. – Они целы, – продолжал повторять он. – Я знаю, они…

– Ты не можешь этого знать, – закричала Наташа. 

В этот момент вошел Тор и спросил:  
– Все в порядке?

Тони сбросил со спины Бартона и с грохотом опустился сам. 

– Их здесь нет, – сказала Наташа, а Тони спросил:  
– Что? Как…

Бартон сорвал шлем – на его лицо было страшно смотреть. Тор, глядя ему в глаза, твердо произнес:  
– Мы будем их искать. Старк, на тебе восток… 

Стив понял, что уже кричит:  
– Они в порядке! Они целы! – И когда все обернулись к нему, он выпалил: – Их забрал Баки. – И он знал, что так оно и было.

– Почему-то меня это не успокаивает, – с угрозой в голосе сказала Наташа. 

Но Бартон смотрел на Стива умоляюще:  
– А меня – да, – произнес он, – если это правда, и они в порядке. Мне наплевать на все остальное, если только они… 

Стив повторил:  
– Они в порядке. – И добавил: – Я это точно знаю, – потому что это было все, что он мог…

Нет, не все. 

– Пошли, – позвал Стив, и они рванули к выходу. 

Он не знал, куда точно ведет их, но почему-то вел. Он спустился с крыльца вниз по ступенькам – остальные спешили за ним – и пошел вглубь по грунтовой дороге, шоссе номер шесть. Стив повернул на восток, не зная почему: там не было ничего, кроме кукурузы, скошенной травы и опять кукурузы, но уверенность омывала его, словно волна, и он почувствовал какую-то жутковатую радость, когда на горизонте показались несколько размытых пятен. Бартон, забыв про все, ринулся бежать, оставляя их за спиной. Самым большим пятном оказалась Лора Бартон, и Клинт, добежав до нее, сжал в объятиях, крепко, почти отрывая от земли; затем он потянулся к детям, собирая вокруг себя, обнимая. Одежда их была мокрой, волосы в штукатурке и грязи, словно они катались по земле – наверное, так оно и было: сначала Бартонов с головы до ног обмазали овечьим навозом и землей, скрывающими их запах от дронов, а затем вывели с подветренной стороны. _Выслеживание – то, в чем я разбираюсь._ Обогнув группу воссоединившихся Бартонов, Стив прикипел глазами к последнему черному пятну далеко впереди: Баки в маске и перчатках, исчезающий за линией горизонта. 

Лора Бартон остановила Стива, положив ладонь ему на руку:  
– Он сказал, вы его послали, – сказала она.

– Послал, – автоматически ответил Стив. – Думаю, послал.

И он пошел, слегка ошеломленный, к Баки, который, видимо, узнал о происходящем из его головы и отреагировал быстро и решительно. Теперь от его решительности не осталось и следа – он собирался сбежать, несмотря на мольбы Стива: _Вернись, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне._ С каждым следующим шагом перед глазами Стива мелькало все больше жутких видений: убийства, террористические акты, все те ужасные вещи, что Баки делал, что его заставили делать. Выстрелы в голову, перевернутые машины, задушенные женщины, мужчины с перерезанным горлом... _Я все это знаю,_ – перебил его Стив, а затем его затопило тоской, такой огромной, что все, что он мог сделать – это продолжать тащиться вперед, согнувшись под бременем горя. Баки качал головой: наверное, предполагалась, что маска будет что-то скрывать, вот только это не работало: Стив был переполнен силой эмоций Баки, они сотрясали все его тело: беспомощность, безнадежность, так не должно быть... _Я не хочу, чтобы было так._ Стив снял с Баки очки и маску, как делал множество раз до этого, но в этот раз он был потрясен реальностью Баки, его физическим присутствием: запахом, ощущением кожи под пальцами, мазком грязи под ухом, тем, как вздымалась его грудь под тактическим жилетом. Баки казался крупнее и моложе – он не постарел так сильно, как виделось ему в воображении, – и Стив понял, что тянется вперед, неспособный справиться с собой, тянется, чтобы потереться носом и ртом о длинные пряди волос, вдохнуть его запах. Руки Баки сомкнулись на его предплечьях, и он прижался лбом ко лбу Стива – и в следующий момент он упал, и Стив упал тоже, неосознанно пытаясь поднырнуть под него, защитить, принять удар на себя. Но они так и не коснулись грубого покрытия трассы номер шесть, вместо этого они врезались в нагретый солнцем песок – там же, где исчез Стив. Баки схватил его, прижал вплотную, кожа к коже – их рубашки были расстегнуты до пояса; он сжимал его так сильно, что это причиняло боль. 

– Не уходи, – попросил Баки, голос его звучал неуверенно и несчастно. – Стив... 

И Стив пробормотал в ответ:  
– Я не виноват. Я не…

– Все пропало, – охнул Баки, и кровь проступила сквозь песок вокруг них. По озеру кверху брюхом плавала мертвая рыба. Берег был усеян гниющими птичьими трупами. – Все погибло, – повторил он. – Все это время мы были… но я был… я… 

Стив снова прижался лбом к его лбу, кончиками пальцев поглаживая его виски:  
– Шшш… Нет. Ты со мной. Мы были вместе, и это было… – И они вновь оказались в каньоне Баки с его невероятными цветовыми переходами и огромным синим небом над головой: настолько другим, настолько более прекрасным, чем настоящий, потому что это место было кульминацией всех желаний и мечтаний Баки. – Все, что мы создали вместе, было прекрасно, – едва слышно сказал Стив – он почти не мог говорить, но им никогда и не нужны были слова, чтобы общаться, даже до всей этой экстрасенсорики. Правда была вокруг них, между ними, в горах и в воздухе: _Это место чудесно, потому что ты – чудо…_ И тогда уголки губ Баки дрогнули, а руки его скользнули за пояс штанов Стива, большой палец прошелся по выступающей тазовой кости. Стив вздрогнул и открыл было рот, принимая дразнящий язык Баки и… они одновременно охнули, дернувшись, рухнув в грязь трассы номер шесть в окружении Халка и остальных Мстителей, склонившихся над ними, а затем Халк заревел с такой силой, что пригнул к земле несколько рядов кукурузы поблизости. 

– Ни фига себе, – выдохнул Баки, тараща глаза. – Халк! 

А тот схватил его, поднял со счастливой, немного пугающей улыбкой и едва не раздавил.

**Эпилог.**

– Вообще, это чертовски впечатляет, – сказал Баки, наклоняясь над перилами; на нем была бейсбольная кепка, зеркальные солнечные очки и фиолетовая футболка с длинными рукавами и надписью «Гранд-Каньон» через всю грудь курсивом. – В смысле… – Он обвел окружавший их пейзаж металлической рукой – каньон простирался вдаль насколько хватало глаз. 

– Да, это… – Стив раздраженно натянул кепку еще ниже на глаза. – Думаю, я просто не в настроении, чтобы все это оценить. 

Но его раздражение растаяло без следа, когда Баки грациозно развернулся и поцеловал его, глубоко, по всем правилам, прямо там, на глазах у прогуливающихся парочек, пеших туристов и семейств с детьми. Никто не посмотрел на них дважды, и это все еще было самой потрясающей и самой шокирующей вещью в новом мире: то, что они с Баки могли целоваться вот так.

– Наш мир, – напомнил ему Баки, выгибая бровь. – Мы можем делать здесь все, что пожелаем.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ. Они добрались до двадцать первого века, и самым замечательным в этом было то, что время наконец-то поравнялось с безумным воображением Баки Барнса.

***

К некоторой досаде Стива, несмотря на неравнозначный старт, Баки приспосабливался к изменившимся временам куда быстрее и лучше. Баки лучше чувствовал моду («Что? – спросил Баки, заглянув как-то в его шкаф. – Портных после войны не осталось?») и музыку (хотя он постоянно раздражал Старка, настаивая на том, что та или иная новая группа – всего лишь копия какого-нибудь музыканта, которого Баки слышал в далеком прошлом). Баки хватило одного взгляда на жуткое состояние современных поездов Америки, чтобы выложить часть своего выходного пособия за ярко-красный автомобиль с низкой посадкой и вытянутым капотом, мощным двигателем и настолько навороченной стереосистемой, что казалось, будто сидишь на коленях у Джина Крупа*. И именно Баки отказался стыдится поцелуев на публике, «потому что теперь все можно: девочки с девочками, мальчики с мальчиками, и с теми и с другими, если захочешь… что, я знаю, тебе по вкусу, а вот мне не особенно», после чего Стив толкнул его к стене и отсасывал, пока Баки не запросил пощады: «Ладно, ладно, ладно, я верю тебе. Господи…»

И иногда было практически невозможно поверить в реальность этого мира, потому что он был точно таким, как они себе его представляли: держались за руки, гуляя по широкому променаду Кони-Айленда, или лежали на солнце – его голова на коленях Баки. Это быстро стало чем-то вроде семейной шутки: «Эй, я тут ни при чем, – бормотал один из них, когда им приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то особенно нелепым в современной действительности: прически, растяжки вдоль дорог, невероятное бельмо Башни Старка. – Это не я придумал», – так, словно весь мир по-прежнему был их творением.

В то же время оба они инстинктивно чувствовали возвращение обратно в поток времени. Стив успел забыть, как это странно и удивительно – быть живым, и не нападения пришельцев ему об этом напомнили (космические корабли Баки, по мнению Стива, были куда круче и футуристичнее настоящих): это были мелочи, вроде тех, что секс иногда выходит неловким, особенно если один был слишком сильно возбужден. Вроде локтя, прилетевшего Стиву прямо в лицо, когда он наклонился не в ту сторону (и чего никогда бы не случилось в воображаемом мире). Вроде того раза, когда Баки яростно и уже не контролируя себя врубался в него – а потом случайно выскользнул и кончил ему на спину, а Стив слепо дернулся за ним и случайно сбросил их обоих с кровати. В тот раз все закончилось тем, что он заполз Баки на колени, и прямо там, на полу, отчаянно гладил его стремительно опадающий член, пока они оба ржали – и да, они обнаружили, что смеха во время секса в реальном мире тоже гораздо больше. А еще с живыми телами иногда происходили неожиданные вещи: отрыжка, газы, или то, что иногда кончаешь слишком рано – а иногда вообще не кончаешь.

– Черт побери! – крикнул однажды Стив в потолок, когда тело его дернулось, а затем загадочным образом застыло, заставляя зависнуть под странным, неестественным углом, со стояком, онемевшим – и все это одновременно. – Помоги мне, – умоляюще выдохнул он, стукнувшись болезненно стоящим членом о живот Баки, и Баки – дорогой, драгоценный Баки, его друг, дружище, любовь всей его жизни – криво ухмыльнулся и совсем недолго подразнил перед тем, как весьма профессионально ткнуть пальцами в нужные точки, вправляя спину. Они никогда не ждали чего-то такого странного – поэтому оно и не происходило, но они с Баки решили, что именно это и есть лучшее в сексе: моменты, ради которых, собственно, и живешь.

* Юджин (Джин) Бертрам Крупа (1909 – 1973) – американский барабанщик-виртуоз, бэнд-лидер, звезда «свинговой эры». Известен своим очень энергичным и ярким стилем.

***

– Я все равно хочу его увидеть, – настаивал Баки даже после того, как Стив рассказал, что Гранд-Каньон не стоит времени, потраченного на дорогу. В итоге Стив уступил: он хотел, чтобы они оба попробовали все в этом мире, их мире. Поезд «Двадцатый век» отменили много лет назад, поэтому они упаковали палатки в машину Баки и отправились в путешествие из Нью-Йорка в Аризону, останавливаясь везде, где их душа пожелает – а значит, довольно часто. Им хотелось увидеть все достопримечательности, сходить на ярмарку в Пенсильвании и посидеть на качелях, завтракая в Индиане, поесть барбекю в Оклахоме и увидеть закат в Техасе. Они хотели сделать все, чего не делали раньше, запастись новыми воспоминаниями. У машины Баки была невероятно сложная приборная доска со множеством мигающих лампочек и индикаторов, поэтому Стив не сразу сообразил, что музыка, которую он слышит, звучит...

Баки немедленно заметил и быстро перевел на него взгляд:  
– Стив? Ты в порядке? 

А потом он резко дернул руль, уводя машину на обочину, потому что Стив закрыл лицо руками и рыдал, а Баки не мог понять почему – что-то про музыку? _Стиви, что?_ – Баки потянулся к нему, смущенный и обеспокоенный. _У тебя в голове всегда раньше звучала музыка._ Но Баки так и не смог понять, как Стив, много лет назад потерявший всякую надежду, был рад – и потрясен – услышать ее снова.

***

– Ладно, да, это впечатляет, – признал Стив, слегка улыбаясь: энтузиазм Баки оказался заразителен. Ему внезапно и самому захотелось исследовать каньон, все триста с лишним километров длинных переходов и карабканья по горам, рафтинга, наблюдения за птицами, установки лагеря и любования звездами _Птицы – это ерунда, тут даже львы есть_ – Баки с силой толкнул его плечом, почти сбивая с ног, а потом сказал:  
– Пойдем, старичок, найдем их.

И они пошли бок о бок, спускаясь в огромное и ошеломительно красивое ущелье, вырезанное в вечном камне водой и медленным, бесконечно медленным ходом времени.

конец


End file.
